Kingdom Hearts II: Home's Sweet Sanctuary
by TwiliAlyson
Summary: Sora, Donald, and Goofy bring Irix to a no longer moving Piri in hopes that she will wake up by giving her the last heart fragment... but will it work? (A sequel to 'The Road to Dawn.' Rated T for safety.)
1. Chapter 1

The story's gonna start out with Roxas and Irix. Do you remember Irix's description in Piri's vision? Well, there you go... short, straight, blue hair like Aqua's and sapphire blue eyes. You'll see her attire of clothes in the story. Irix's voice actress is Rachel Robertson.

Disclaimer, I don't own anything but my OCs.

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 **Irix's POV**

 _In my dream..._

 _Are you okay?_

 _Uh... y-yeah._

 _OW! SON OF A..._

 _Omigosh, I'm so sorry R_!_

 _You two need to get a room!_

 _S_! GET BACK HERE SO I CAN MURDER YOU! S, DO YOU HEAR ME?_

 _I'M SORRY, SIS!_

 _I told S_ to get the rope for me._

 _Seems your getting lazy as he is._

 _Am not!_

 _PIRI! R_!_

 _I'll help!_

 _OUCH!_

 _Outside this tiny world is a much bigger one._

 _That's why we need to go and explore them._

 _You've been thinking a lot, haven't you?_

 _Thanks to you and K_!_

 _So are they at it again?_

 _It's a race!_

 _Whoa there, it's just me._

 _What are you doing here?_

 _Hey, I saw you upset about something so I came to ask what's wrong_

 _What, after you shared a paopu with her?_

 _I was only teasing S_!_

 _Hey, sis... what's wrong?_

 _I'm okay, I guess..._

 _You guess? What does that mean?_

 _R, I didn't know you felt that way..._

 _I hope you can forgive me._

 _V_ ... T_ ... I'm sorry I didn't remember you._

 _It is you, A_! I miss you so much!_

 _Thank you, A_._

 _Is R_ there?_

 _S, a storm is coming! Go home and take cover._

 _R_! Have you seen K_?_

 _The door is open, Piri!_

 _R_ this is crazy! We shouldn't be using the darkness!_

 _I'm sorry but... good bye... lovebug._

I jolted up from my bed. Cold sweat trickled down my face as my breath was shakey. I looked around and was in my old room in Twilight Town.

I sighed, "More dreams about her, huh?" I opened my window only to feel a gentle breeze come through. "Ah, good morning, Twilight Town-"

"Repunzel, Repunzel! Let down your hair!" I growled at the voice and looked down. It was Seifer and his gang.

"Go jump in a lake of lava, you jackass!" I slammed the window shut. "Way to ruin a good morning. What an-"

"Ice, what was that?" I looked over to the doorway and saw the most gorgeous creature ever.

"Hey, Roxy..." I deadpanned, "It's just that loser, Seifer! The jackass is still making fun of my pixie cut."

"Don't listen to him. I think it looks cute!" he blushed.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, Roxy. So, did you have another dream about that kid?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I don't understand any of it. What about you?"

"Same here."

"Wonder what they mean..." he gasped, "Oh, we're suppose to meet Hayner and the gang at the Usual Spot today!"

"Oh yeah!" I got out of bed and looked down at my black nightdress. "I can't where this! Roxy, what should I where?"

"I don't know!" he walked out of then room and shouted from his room, "How about halter top and blue jeans?"

"How did I know you were gonna say that?" I giggled while blushing.

"Well, you usually were something like that."

Well, that was that! We usually do read each other like a book. Even read each other's minds. It's sometimes scary but that's love... I think?

I got my dark green halter top and old faded blue jeans. I tied my light green bandana around my left wrist and put on a necklace. It was the one Roxy got for me. He said he bought the charm, which was a ceramic sand dollar with a yellow flower in the middle, and attached it to some yellow yarn. I still loved it.

"Roxy~" I ran down stairs and put on my dark green sandals- yes, I like green- and stopped at the doorway. "Come on, Roxas! We're going to be late!"

I suddenly heard a wolf whistle and felt arms around me. "God, you look beautiful!"

I giggled seductively, "Down, boy!"

 _khkhkh_

A train passed by and I couldn't hear a word Hayner was saying. I looked over at Roxas, who looked deep in thought. He was sitting on a box and I was sitting near Olette on the couch. I got up and sat near Roxy.

"Hey, you okay, love?" I held his hand.

"Oh, uh... Yeah. Just thinking." he replied and squeezed it reassuringly. The train passed and could hear the others talking.

"Man, doesn't that tick you off?" Hayner asked and my ears perked up.

"Yeah, that's just wrong!" Pence said.

"Seifer's gone to far this time." Olette pointed out. I let out a sigh of annoyance and let go of Roxas.

"What now?" as you seen earlier me and Seifer don't exactly get along. Ever since I said no to being his girlfriend, and frankly I was still with Roxas, he started flirting and picking on me. Not only that, he openly mocks him.

"It's true that stuff's been stolen around town. And we've got a score to settle with Seifer and everything." Hayner said, "See, that's not what bugs me. What really bugs me is that he's goin' around town tellin' everyone we're the thieves. Now the whole town and their mothers are treating us like the Klepto Club!"

"He-" I sighed and face palmed myself. I stood up and growled, "Where is he?"

"Ice, calm down!" Roxas sat me down, "Beating him up won't help at all."

My glare softened and looked at him, "Then what do we do?"

"Well, uh... We can find the real thieves. That would set the record straight!" he said and I smiled.

"Hey, that sounds fun!" Pence said and I nodded in agreement.

"What about Seifer?" Hayner asked.

"What about that bloody bastard?" I said with my arms crossed, "If we clear our names, he'll have to simply tell everyone we didn't do it and apologize."

"Seifer? Apologize?" Hayner dryly laughed, "Yeah, right! Those two words don't even belong in the same sentence."

"Oh no!" Pence exclaimed and we looked at him. He was holding his camera. "Our - are gone, - are gone!" I raised an eyebrow at this. He touched his throat and cleared his throat.

"All our - gone?" Hayner asked and he freaked out. I blinked several times. What was happening?

"You can't say -, why not?" Olette said. Her, too?

"Come on, guys! Quiet freaking me out!" I whined.

"Irix, I can't say - either!" Roxas pointed out.

"Knock it off! I can even say -." I jumped. I gulped and began to pace, "What the hell? What's going on? Why can't I say -? What is gonna happen?"

"Irix?" Pence tried to calm me down.

"I mean, seriously? What kind of thief is that!"

"IRIX!" they all shouted.

"WHAT!"

"Calm down! Take a deep breath!" Olette soothingly said. "It's going to be alright."

I sighed and rubbed my temples, "Okay... So, we know Seifer won't have done that. Who would have done that?"

"Time for some recon!" Hayner muttered.

Hayner, Pence, and Olette ran off. I started to follow them when I heard a thud behind me. I turned to Roxas and seen he was on the ground.

"Roxy!" I was by his side. My head started to hurt and I held my head. I heard a familar voice.

"We found the her majesty's last heart piece. However, will she awake?"

"Huh?" I looked around and no one was there. I shook my head and groaned. Roxas opened his eyes and got up. "Roxas, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I sighed in relief as he pulled me into a kiss. "Thanks for not leaving."

"Won't dream of- wow, there!" he rubbed my stomach and I giggled. "Rox-"

"Guys..." I jumped and my face was on fire. Did Olette see Roxas...? I nervously laughed.

"Come on, Roxas!" I looked at Olette and she turned to leave. I looked towards him and winked. "To be continued..."

I took his hand and we ran to Sandlot. I got ahead of the group and There was Rai, Fuu, and Vivi. They were nice to me despite Seifer, but I didn't know what they would think.

"Hey, guys! What's up?" I said casually. Fuu and Rai glared at me while Vivi just stare at me.

"Leave." Fuu said. She wasn't much a talker and she was usually nice but she was mean.

"This isn't you, y'know?" Rai said. Did they really believe I stole something?

"Guys, it wasn't me! Nor, was it my friends." I told them.

"B-but Seifer said-" Vivi chimed in. Roxas and the group arrived.

"Thieves."

"That was low, y'know!"

"Oh yeah?" Hayner countered back.

"Hayner, stop!" I scolded him and turned to the others, "Forget what he said. You guys know me better than him! If he doesn't see that than he can... he can just-"

"I can just what exactly?" I growled before turning to the voice. It was the jackass himself, "Still trying to play pacifist, I see. It's so like you... Irix."

"Seifer..." I muttered the most murderous I can.

"Looking sexy as ever." he flirted and I mentally gagged. I heard Roxas growl.

"Unlike you!" I smirked.

"Hmph, you can give back the - now." Seifer declared.

"We. Don't. Have! It!" I said through my teeth and Roxas held my hand reassuringly.

"That was undeniable proof that we owned you losers!" He pointed at all of us. "What did you do with them, burn it? Not that we need some - to prove your losers."

"If I had the -, I would shove it I down your throat!" I grinned evilly, "You can fill the blanks in with anything your little heart desires."

He laughed, "Sexy and feisty!"

"SHUT UP!" me and Roxas yelled at him.

"If you get down on your knees and beg, maybe I'll slide." I cringed at that. Roxas sighed and stepped forward. He took another deep sigh and got to his knees and they laughed.

"Roxy, what are you doing?" I shouted.

"Looks like your little boyfriend isn't the so awesome as you thought. You need to go out with a real man... maybe like me?"

I ignored Seifer and blankly stared and Roxas. He looked back at me and smirked mischievously. What was he planning? His eyes looked towards something and I followed his gaze; a struggle bat! I smirked and ran towards it. I picked it up.

"Roxas!" I tossed it to him. He caught it and Rai gave Seifer a struggle bat. "You can do it, Roxy!"

 **A/N:** Just finished Re:Coded! It total put my emotions on a roller coaster ride. Not to mention, I think I fully understand the hurt between Aqua, Terra, and Ven as well as Axel, Roxas, and Xion. Well, not exactly but... I was separated from my friends. I'll tell you more later. R and R. Stay Awesome!


	2. Chapter 2

Love how this is working out! Anyway, so I'll tell you more about my friends...maybe. but let's save that for later.

 ** _Chapter 2_**

A few moments later, Seifer fell onto his knee and heavily took breaths. "Hmph."

I looked at Roxas with the biggest of smiles and ran up to hug him. Rai and Fuu stood in front of Seifer.

"Seifer's just not feelin' so hot, y'know!" Rai said.

"When is he hot?" I narrowed my eyes and my friends snickered.

"Tournament decides." Fuu stated.

"Hey, Roxas, Irix!" We turned to Pence, who was holding his camera. Roxas held the struggle bat over his shoulder and I hugged his neck. His free arm went around my waist. There was a flash and we relaxed.

"You two need to get a room!" Hayner commented and I glared at him.

Then a grey kind of creature came in and snatched the camera away in and the... thing... cartwheel around a corner.

"What was that?" Hayner asked.

"The thief." Olette stated and we started running. I ran ahead with Roxas not too far behind me. We got to the woods and looked around.

"There!" Roxas pointed at the thing and ran after it. I was about when I saw a guy in a black coat. He was just staring at me. I gulped and backed away.

"Who are you?" I asked and he opened a portal behind him.

"Piri..." was all he said and he walked through the portal. Did he know the girl in my dream?

Roxas's screams filled the air.

"Hold on! I'm coming, Roxy!" I ran towards the mansion. Roxas was on the ground with a key-like weapon and the thief in front of him. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

It turned to me. It was a creature with a thin and sinuous body shape, a large head and was a light grey.

 _"The Time Duchess has the last piece, according to Superior."_

"...Pardon?" I asked and it roared at me. "Well, whatever! How dare you hurt my boy!" It ran towards me.

"Ice!" Roxas yelled.

I gasped and put my hand up for protection, "Stop!"

I waited for a hit from it but nothing came. I opened my eyes and saw that loser was frozen in time.

"Wha-" that's when another key-like weapon showed up in my hand. It was like Roxy's but mine was black and dark grey and on the end of the keychain was white star. The creature unfroze and just stared at me. I simply took the key and whacked it with it. I smirked as it hit the wall gates of the mansion and disappeared. Roxas walked up to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"What the hell just happened!" I shouted and he shrugged. I looked at where the thief was and saw the pictures. I picked up one and looked at it. it was one of me, Roxas, Hayner, Olette, and Pence. "Well, at least we got these back. Let's go."

 _khkhkh_

We stood in a circle and looked at a picture of Roxas and the armour shop's owner.

"What's that?" Hayner asked.

"I was his first customer when he took over the shop, so we took a picture." Roxas answered.

"And to think he doubted you..." I crossed my arms.

"Well, it's a nice photo!" Olette said and everybody's eyes widened.

"Did you just say photo?" I grinned. I said it too! "Hey, I said it too!" I giggled like a little girl.

"Gosh, you even sound like a kid!" Hayner said and I slapped his shoulder.

"Haha, very funny!" I said, sarcastically.

"So, Roxas, tell us about the thief." Pence said.

"Actually, the pictures were just lying there."

"Aw, how are we suppose to prove that were not ones who took them?" Hayner growled and looked at a photo. "Oooooh, it's a girl with Roxas." he said in a low tone.

"What!" I snatched the photo and looked at it, "Is that the owner of the accessory shop? Why were you with her?" I said looking at Roxas.

"It's not what you think!" he blushed in embrassment.

"I bet you like her." I gave the photo back to Hayner and he gulped.

"Not really... I already have a cutie in my life." he said and I raised an eyebrow. He rolled his eyes and wrapped arms around my waist, "Oh, come on! Don't play dumb. It's you!"

I giggled, "I know! I just wanted you to say it!" I picked up a photo and saw me with Seifer. I growled, "What a jackass."

"Huh?" Roxas looked at the photo. He gasped, "Why is _he_ with you?"

"The bastard simple asked to take a picture with me. Of course, this is right before he asked me if I would cheat on you." I growled, "Hope I face him in that tournament."

"He likes you." Olette said, "He never asks a girl to take a picture with him." me and Roxas scoffed.

"Yeah, I'm completely aware of that," I murderously muttered, "It will never happen, though."

"Believable, who would date him?" Hayner said and we laughed.

"Have you guys noticed the pictures are of Irix and Roxas?" Pence pointed out.

"So, that's why everyone thought it was us!" Olette realized.

"He didn't accuse us after all!" Hayner said.

"Yeah, but Roxy kicked his butt to another world!" I giggled.

"Heh, the pictures are of me and Ice?" Roxas asked.

"See." Hayner showed a picture a picture of me and Roxas kissing.

"Look." Olette had one of Roxas on the ground while I was beating Seifer with his own struggle bat.

"Right?" Pence had the one we had earlier. The one were all five of us were at the gates. "What if the thief wanted to steal the real Roxas and Irix?"

"Come on, get serious!" Hayner said, "Why would any steal a bonehead like Roxas and get away without Irix killing them?"

"Gee, thanks!" Roxas and I said in unison and we all laughed. When the laughter was gone, the bells of the clock tower chimed. It was time to go home.

"See ya, Olette!" I said as me and Roxas headed out.

"Bye, Irix!"

We stopped in front of the door of our house. Roxas unlocked the door and invited me into his room.

"Man, today was exciting, wasn't it?" he smiled as he got the clothes he was going to wear and rushed to the bathroom.

I sighed and looked out the window. I suddenly heard another girl's voice and I blacked out.

 _"Where am I?"_

 _"Huh? Who's there?" I asked._

 _"Me... but how are you?" she sounded cheeky._

 _khkhkh_

 **No one's POV**

 **Restoration at 12%**

"Organization miscreants, they've found us." a man in red said as he sat in front of several computers.

"But... why the Nobodies steal photographs?" a man in an organization coat asked.

"Both are nothing but data to them." the man answered. "The fools could never tell the difference. We are running out of time. Lumina said if Sora takes Irix to Piri, then she will awake... maybe. If that is true, Naminé must make haste."

"Why Sora?" the man in black asked.

"She said they share a usually connection and a bond of siblings. He is the key to saving her." he lowered his head, "But it may not work..."

"Piri..." the other man worried for the girl's life.


	3. Chapter 3

Hehe, a bit of Leon X Lightning and Irix X Roxas in this one...

 ** _Chapter 3_**

 **Irix's POV**

 _Well, since we're here... let's look around._

 _Piri..._

 _You're lazy, little brother..._

 _They'll come at you out of nowhere._

 _Where are you? Show yourself!_

 _And they'll keep on coming. So as long as you continue to wield the keyblade and wear that necklace._

 _Who are you?_

 _But, why? Why did it choose kids like you two?_

 _It chooses whoever it wants to, you bastard!_

 _S_ look out!_

 _The keys!_

 _I feel the power coming from the necklace that girl has!_

 _The princess!_

 _You were looking for me and Sora?_

 _Hey, why you come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel._

 _I wonder if we'd be able to find R_ and K_ ..._

 _It would be possible. We might be able to find my sister, too!_

 _Yeah, I guess..._

 _But you two can't come looking like that, understood? No frowning and no sad face, okay?_

 _Sounds good to me!_

 _Alright, we'll go with you guys!_

 _Donald duck._

 _Name's Goofy!_

 _I'm S__

 _Piri, but you guys can call me Pi since we are friends, right?_

 _Right!_

 _All for one and one for all!_

I woke up with a tear in my eye and wondered why it was there. I groaned as I sat up. I still was in my halter top and jeans. I looked around and realized I wasn't in my room but in Roxas's room and in Roxas's bed. Damn, did I fall asleep?

"Good morning, Ice!" I heard Roxas say. I blushed and got up. "Oh no you don't!" he grabbed my wrist and I smirked. I smirked as well; I got the message.

"Oh really? And here I was thinking you were so innocent..." he blushed. I used the time he was dazed and shoved him back into bed, climbing on top and kissing him. I suddenly stopped, "Wait, what about Hayner and the others?"

"What about 'em?" he flipped us over and I yelped in surprise, "Besides, you did say, 'To be continued.' and we never did..."

I giggled as he covered our heads with the covers.

 _khkhkh_

We walked to the Usual Spot.

"I bet Hayner will be the first to complain about us being late. Right, Roxy?" he stopped walking. "Roxy?"

"Have you been having dreams about that key weapon?" he asked

"Huh? You mean the keyblade?" I asked, "Yeah."

"Keyblade..." he saw a stick and picked it up. "I have too..." He swung around the stick like a sword. I giggled and he smiled. Then he chucked the stick and it hit... the man from yesterday.

"Sorry 'bout that!" Roxas called after him. The man scoffed and walked off.

"Boy, that guy's creepy..." I said when I made sure he was gone.

"Let's just ignore him!" he grabbed my wrist and ran inside the hangout.

"Took you guys long enough!" Hayner said. I snickered at this.

"See?" I turned Roxas with a smug look on my face and he laughed.

Hayner raised an eyebrow, "What did you guys do?"

I smirked and crossed my arms while Roxas whistled a tone. I snickered at that.

"Uh... nevermind," Hayner said, "We only have one Ice cream left. Decide who gets it."

"I think you should have it Rox-"

"I have a better Idea!" he grabbed the ice cream and sat down, pulling me to his lap. "Let's share it."

"Aw, Roxy..." I blushed.

"You two are so cute." Olette said and Hayner choked on a piece of ice cream.

"Yeah, they should get a room..." Hayner said.

"Hey, uh... guys..." Pence changed the subject. "Do you think we'll be together like this?"

"I sure hope so!" Olette said.

"Where did that come from?" I asked him.

"Eh, just thinking out loud..."

"Well, with an exception of Irix and Roxas, I doubt we'll be together forever." I frowned at this; I want all of us to stay together... "Isn't that what growing up is all about? What important isn't how often we see each other, but how often we think about each other." I was shocked as my mouth hung open. Roxas put the ice cream to my mouth and I took a bite.

"Ha, get that from a fortune cookie?" Pence asked and I laughed.

"That would explain how he tells such good advice." I said with my full.

"That's it! No more ice cream for you two." I finished of my bite and laughed at Hayner. He just rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Man, today's turning out to be a drag." he complained.

"Oh stop complaining!" I said, smiling and taking another bite. I didn't have to look at him to tell he was glaring. I smirked, "You can finish the ice cream if you want, Roxy."

"Are you sure?" I nodded at this.

"... Anyway, maybe it feels that way because of yesterday's picture thief." Olette said.

"Nu-uh. You know what? We don't won't summer to end. That's all! So how 'bout this..." he jumped off his seat. "... We all go to the beach!"

"We haven't done that in a long time!" I said and he nodded.

"Blue skies... Blue seas... Let's just get on the train and go!" I got up from Roxy's lap and crossed my arms, "What?"

"Maybe you forgot we're broke." Roxas said.

"Maybe you forgot I'm smart." I snickered and covered my mouth from laughter. He looked at me, "Is this Pick-on-Hayner day?"

"Nope." I smirked, "That's next week!"

"Aw, c'mon! Let's go!" Hayner changed to the original subject and we ran out of the Usual Spot.

I noticed Roxas didn't follow us. I went back in only to see Roxy on the ground. I put my hand to my forehead as it started to hurt and I heard a voice.

 _"Her majesty's heart needs two more pieces to arise. But will the pieces even work?"_

I looked around and no one was there. Roxas got off the ground and dusted himself off.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah... I guess..."

"Well," I grabbed his wrist, "Let's go!"

Hayner said we going to the Town Market. We stopped at a poster that advertised the Struggle tournment. I nodded.

"I think I want in on the fun!" saying, with a smirk.

"Wow, really?" Roxas said with a bit happiness.

"I'm pretty sure they'll let join, too!" Hayner said. "Just one of us three have to make it to the finals! That way, no matter who wins, the five of us can spilt the prize."

"It's a promise!" I said.

"Irix, if you win, you'll be the first one!" Olette said, "Girls have entered but none of them won. Not even the semi-finals! I know you can do it!"

"Thanks!" I said, with a giggle.

"The three of you are going to clean up!" Pence said.

"I can't wait to kick your butt, Hayner!" I said with competitiveness, "You and Roxas!"

"You're on!" Hayner grinned.

"There we have it; competitive Irix mode activated!" Roxas said, "I'll win it, no doubt!"

Me and Olette started how much it would cost to go to the beach. Since, you know, we were pretty much good at math.

"Let's see each ticket is worth eight hundred munny." I said, "So we need four thousand munny, if I did that right."

"What about extras?" Pence asked.

"Well, what do we want?" I asked.

"Pretzels! Definitely, soft pretzels!" Hayner said.

"Watermelon!" Pence said.

"Ice cream!" Roxas said and I giggled at them.

"Okay..." Olette said, "One watermelon, five ice creams, and five-"

"Ten! That way we can get two each!" Hayner said.

"Are you kidding? Have you seen the sizes of those!" I questioned, "I probably say it's the size of my full forearm."

He laughed nervously, "Okay... five is enough."

"So..." Olette thought to herself, "two thousand."

"Grand total: Six thousand munny." I said.

"Come on, seriously?" Hayner complained.

"Hey, little hard work can't hand-" I stopped and remembered something. "Oh! Guess I'll be back! I've been saving up for this exactly!"

"Wait, we got to see how much we got right now!" Hayner said.

"I've got 800!" Pence said.

"650!" Olette said.

"Um... 150, sorry..." Roxas said.

"2000 we need to collect," I said and Olette stopped me.

"No, 4400!"

"Wait," Roxas said, "Where were you going?"

"I was gonna grab something really quick! I'll meet you guys at the train station once I have it!"

I ran off towards the house. As I put my hand on the door knob, I felt a warm presence behind me.

"Excuse me, but are you Irix?" I turned to see a girl with brown eyes and light blue hair in a low ponytail.

"Uh, yeah?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I heard so much about you!" she said, "I'm Lumina. Is it true you're entering the competition?"

"Yep! Neat, right?" I smiled and she nodded.

"You're an inspiration! I can wait to see you win!" she smiled.

"Aw, thanks!" she giggled and waved goodbye.

"I gotta go! I'm not s'pose to be here."

"Why? Protective parents?" she laughed at this and I tilted my head.

"You can say that... Welp, bye!" she ran off as quickly as she came.

"Uh..." she was gone, "Bye?"

I snapped out of my daze and ran inside. As I dug through my stuff, I found what I was looking for. My pouch with 2400 munny in it. I giggled and ran towards the door. That's when I saw the guy in the black coat again. I growled.

"That's it! Who are and what are you doing in my house?" I glared.

"Can you feel Piri?"

"Huh? What..." I suddenly felt sleepy and sat down, closing my eyes, "What... about her?" Everything went black.

 _khkhkh_

 **No one's POV**

Lightning was on patrol with Yuffie and they just finished knocking out a herd of heartless.

"It's seems you're getting better at your denfense, Yuffie." she praised.

"Aw, Lightning... you're making me blush!" Yuffie said.

"Hehe, push comes to shove, I need you to watch Leon and the others when I'm gone." Yuffie's mouth corner smirked.

"You sure are protective over Leon..." Yuffie said and Light rolled her eyes.

'This again...' she sighed, "Well, whatever. I need to find my nobody so I can get my memories back... or so Amara said."

"Right..." Yuffie said, "You know I could just tell you _her_ name."

"I want to find it out myself by-"

"Say no more, I get it." she stopped walking and heard a voice in her head.

 _"Lumina?"_

Lightning put a hand on her forehead and fell to the ground, unconscious. Yuffie called Leon to come and help Light home.

Back in Twilight Town, Irix being carried to the mansion by the stranger. In her mind she was talking to a girl who she thought was Lumina.

 _"Lumina, what's happening to me?"_

 _"I'm not Lumina, call me Lightning. Who are you?"_

 _"Lightning... Oh, you're that girl's cousin!"_

 _"What? Can I get a name?"_

 _"Irix."_

 _"Okay, but what about **her**?"_

 _"Oh, come on, Light. Did you honestly forget me? Thanks a lot!" a different voice said._

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Okay, I guess I can give you a hint. Starts with a 'P'!"_

In Hallow Baston, Lightning woke up to Leon wipe her face with a wet rag. She shot up and Leon stepped back. Light glared at him and Leon smirked.

"I'll take that glare as a thank you." he said.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You tell me." he said, "Yuffie said you just collapsed.

She groaned as she touched her head, "I must have hit my head or something..." she looked around and saw Merlin arranging his books and Cid working on the computer. She got out of bed and accidently stumbled into him. She quickly composed herself and said, "I need to go to Grandma Akira's."

As he watch watched her leave, he slightly blushed.

"Ya'll stop making goo-goo eyes and help me with this!" Cid said, smirking.

With Lightning, she was rushing to the house. She greeted Akira and said hello to Kiyoko. Amara went with Serah to do shopping.

"May I ask why you came?" she asked.

"I came to see my cousin..." Light said, "It's important and it will stay in between me and her."

"Okay, you can go to her room..." Light smiled and bowed head to say thank you. She went into the teen's room and looked on the bed with the girl on the bed, sitting on the chair next to the bed.

"I'm sorry I forgotten your name. But I got to say this to you before I go." Light got the hair out of her face. "It's only about four months but I miss you. The little hint... heh, starts with a 'P', right, Piri?" she held her cold hand and a tear ran down her face. "I'm sorry for being in the way in the past... Piri..." she closed her eyes.

 _"Don't be sad... Sora and Irix might help."_

Lightning's eyes shot her eyes wide open as she noticed her voice was getting more mature and she looked over to Piri's pale face. Unchanged and unmoved. Light's hope dimmed down.

"Piri, will you awaken?" I asked.

 _"I can't tell the future to anyone."_

Piri's voice sounded sad. Lightning stood up and another tear fell. "Well, go peacefully to your rest until you awaken once more."

 **A/N:** Sweet mother of darkness, I think I almost made myself cry. What if Piri never wakes up? Everyone connected to her would be effected. R and R. Stay Awesome!


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

 ** _Restoration at 28%_**

"Naminé hurry."

The man who took Irix looked over at the sleeping form of her. He had had his hood down. He had tanned skin and orange eyes. The man in the red robes sat down next to the computer screens.

"Why did you bring her here?" he said.

"Both Lumina and Naminé said she can see into Sora's heart." the silver haired boy said, "Besides, it was you who said it was hard to make a beach. They won't go without her."

"We would be making another entry point for the enemy." he said, "Everyone in the DW should be able to forget her just like that. Roxas will be different, however."

"How come?"

"He has love that shouldn't be." the man in the robes said and the silverette sighed. He took Irix to another room.

 _khkhkh_

 **Irix's POV**

I wake up in what I thought was my bed. I sat up and tried to let my eyes adjust. I groaned as I seen I wasn't in my room.

"Where am I?" I got out of the bed and walked the hallway. Was I still in Twilight Town? I walked around, investagating what ever I can find. I came to the front doors but they were locked. I came to this white room with drawings of many different things.

There was one of me, Roxy, and this one guy with red spikey hair. "I know who Roxy is but who's...?"

"That's Axel." I turned to see a blonde girl and Lumina.

"Yeah, he's you and Roxas's best friend." Lumina said.

"But I never meet him..." I looked harder, "But he does look familar..."

"You really don't remember..." the blonde girl said.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Naminé. I'm a witch over Sora's memories."

"You know my name. I'm also a witch but I see memories and the heart of Piri. DiZ called us that."

"Oh, you two don't seem harmful..." I said.

"I drained some of my persona's memories, making her forget her most important friends and family." the bluette said. "When we first meet, did you have any contact other then me?"

"Well, I did connect with a woman named Lightning."

"I meet you and you talked to her. Your hearts connected for a moment." she said, "That effected Piri's chance to wake up."

"Is there a way to save her?" I asked.

"Once I fix Sora's memories- and he'll awake, no doubt about that- and he'll take you to-" Naminé was interrupted.

"Naminé, Lumina, speak no more!" a man with red robes, "Irix, come with me."

"Um..." I gulped, "Why do I have to?"

"Please listen to me and follow." he walked out of the room and I looked back at the other two. I took a step back away from them and ran after the man.

 _khkhkh_

"May I ask you name?" I asked as we entered a completely white room again. These one wasn't as bright as the other one. We came upon a huge pod thing.

"DiZ is what everyone knows me." he turned to me, "My dear, you need to keep this place a secret."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you recognize that young man in the pod?" he asked and I looked closer. It was one of Piri's friends. Not just that but her 'little brother'.

"Sora..." I sighed as a memory entered my mind.

 _"Why? Why do you two have the keyblade?" a silver teen asked me and Roxas._

 _"How am I suppose to know?" I asked._

 _"SHUT UP!" Roxas took a slice at him and the teen knocked him back. I gasped at that._

 _"Riku, please stop hurting him!"_

 _"Why do you care?" he asked._

 _"I'll protect anyone I love!" he gasped at this and smiled._

 _"Piri, you **are** in there..." he dropped the keyblade he had and came closer. My mind and body told me to attack him but something in my heart just won't let me move. "I love you-"_

 _"Leave her alone!" Roxas tried to knock Riku away_ _but he jumped back. "How many times do I have to beat you?"_

 _"Looks like I have... no other chioce." Riku panted._

 _"Huh?" me and Roxas stood in confusion._

 _"I need to release the dark powers in my heart." he took of he blindfold and he transformed into a scary looking man with some sort of demon behind him. They teleported in front of Roxas. Before he or I was able to react, the demon straggled Roxas and hover into the air. I froze with complete and utter fear. I was Roxas's Keyblades hitting the ground to snap me out of it. Roxas passed out and I jumped to save him. They disappeared and dropped Roxas to the ground. I looked around frantically, nearly panicking out of fear, and something grabbed my arms. I was raised to the air and slammed down into the ground. I blacked out._

"I remember now." I said to DiZ, "Me and Roxas were going to stage a reckless attempt on freeing kingdom hearts. It's that or find Piri and Sora. Here I am."

"You got to tell Roxas once he remembers who he is." DiZ said.

"Quick question, why are you being nice to me?" I asked, "You do understand I'm a Nobody, right?"

"You have the highness's final heart piece." DiZ said, "I can still break it as fragile as it is."

"Wait, if I have her heart fragment, then..." I trailed off.

"Piri is dying." I felt the color leave my face. "She had her heart broken more than once."

"Once she lost her heart, it shattered?" I asked and he nodded. "Even so, that girl didn't act broken."

"That's her character and personality traits." he chuckled, "But that aside, once Sora wakes, you need to go with him to Hollow Baston. There, you must reunite with Piri."

I sighed, "I knew something was going on. So do I need to stay here?"

"You would be safe from Organization XIII if you stay here. The others have forgotten you." I gasped at this.

"What? You don't mean Roxas and the others?" I teared up but I quickly wiped them.

"Roxas still remembers you." I sighed with relief. "You can choose what you can do."

"I... I need to let him know I'm alright somehow. I lo-"

"You are Piri's Nobody," DiZ said with confusion, "Since she loved Riku you should be in love with him."

"No, I love Roxy! Nothing's going to change that!" I growled, "I want to go back!"

He chuckled, "I see, It is smart to leave when the struggle tournament is closing. But, I know you are aware the others have forgotten you."

"I don't care about them! I just wanna see Roxas!" I realised what I said and covered my mouth, "I mean..."

"Very well. We depart tomorrow."

 _khkhkh_

I restlessly tossed and turned in the bed DiZ gave me. I sighed and sat up. Thinking where to go, I decided to go see Sora. In the hallways, I found that man in the Organization coat.

"Why do you where that?" I asked him out of curiosity, "Are you a traitor just as me and Roxas is?"

He sighed and took his hood off. I gasped when I saw who it was. "I'm... sorry about everything..."

"Riku..." I felt a tear run down my face. I wasn't crying but maybe Piri was. I touched my cheek, "Why am I crying?"

"I think you know the answer." he said frankly and I lowered my head.

"Yeah..." I walked passed him.

He grabbed my arm, "Piri, I did this to you. I broke your heart and betrayed you and Sora. I... I'm the one who killed you." he shakely breathed out and streams of tears ran down me face. "I would say sorry but I don't think it will cut it."

I turned around to face him and I wiped away the tears, "Riku, I know you still care about her. Don't stop; I know she'll look pass that. I know because I'm her."

"Irix..." I looked into those orange eyes. He sighed and opened a portal, "Please keep yourself safe."

I widened my eyes, "You... you're letting me go?"

"You want to enter the tournament right?" I smiled at this.

"Thanks, Riku." I went through and I arrived in front of the Usual Spot. It was nighttime. I ran around Twilight Town to find Seifer, knowing he was still up. I wonder-

"OUCH!" I ran over him in the sandlot, "Watch where you're-" he looked at me with pink cheeks.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" I had to pretend I was new here. Which was hard because I wanted to punch the crap out of him.

He nodded and I helped him up, "Wow, you sure are strong."

"Thanks, uh..." I blushed, mentally cursing myself that I was enjoying this talk.

"Seifer. I'm the leader of the Twilight Town's Desiciplinary Committee." he said with a pose. I rolled my eyes and smiled. "So, who are you?"

"I'm Irix. I'm looking for someone." I said.

"May I ask who?"

"Someone by the name of Roxas." I scratched the back of my head while blushing, which I don't think he seen.

"He's usually up around this time at his house." I smiled at this. Roxas does do that; stay up a little before going to bed. Even in the Organization, he did do so. I ran off and stood in front of our house.

I sighed and knocked on the door, nervous but still hoping he wasn't asleep. To my relief, he answered the door.

"Do you have any clue what-" he started off angrily but then he saw me, "I must be dreaming..."

"Roxy, it's not a dream!" I gently said.

"Ice?" DiZ was right. He does remember me. I nodded and smiled. "Come in and sit down." I sat on my place on the couch and he sat next to me, hugging me, "Where did you go? Everyone I know forgot you even existed. I thought maybe those guys in white stole you and erased the memories of you. I thought all of it was a dream..."

"It's going to be okay! It wasn't a dream, I promise." I got a better at his face. He had bags under his eyes and he generally looked tired. "Roxas, you need to-"

He kissed me, passionately, "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Roxy!" I kissed him and laid my head down on his chest, sitting on his lap.

"What are we going to say to Hayner and the others?" he wrapped his arms around me.

"I don't know..." I yawned and laid my head back down, "But you should...get some sleep..."

 _khkhkh_

 **Roxas's POV**

I smiled as she fell asleep on my chest. I picked her up and brought her to her room. I gently sat her down on her bed. As looked out the window, I knew she wasn't telling me everything but she'll tell me when she's ready.

"Love you, Ice." I pecked her cheek, "We have the Struggle tomorrow. I hope you still want to join."

I exited her room and flopped down in my bed, exhausted. I prayed it wasn't a dream because I don't ever want to lose her again.

 **A/N:** Chapter done! Roxas seems to worried for her but at least he'll sleep easy now. R and R. Stay Awesome!


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

 **No One's POV**

 _Young man, young lady, you're not from another ocean, you're from another world, aren't you? Then you must key bearers. And you, young lady, are the Princess of Memory!How did you know?_

 _As the Princess of Memory, you must know not to meddle in the affairs of other worlds_

 _Of course I know that!_

 _You have only shattered that peace and brought doom to others!_

 _Piri's not like that!_

 _Sora, Piri, can you tell me what your world is like?_

 _Oh, about that... sorry for lying to you._

 _It's okay. Besides, if you can travel to other worlds, maybe I can, too. I know I'll get there someday._

 _Thus, I hereby dub thee Jr Heroes, and confer upon thee full rights and privileges to take part in the games. Further-_

 _Hey! What do you mean, 'jr. heroes'?_

 _At least you're heroes, Donald! Be grateful!_

 _You're the one to talk, sis! Phil said you knows what it takes!_

 _So, what does it takes?_

 _Well, that's just something you'll have to find out for yourself. Just the way I did._

 _No problem. We'll start by proving ourselves in the games._

 _That's the spirit, Sora!_

 _I... I wish.. for your freedom, Genie._

 _But Sora, I thought you liked games. Or are you too cool to to play them now that you have the keyblade?_

 _Riku! What are you doing here?_

 _Just playing with Pinocchio._

 _You know what I mean! What about K_? Did you find her?_

 _Maybe... Catch us and I'll tell you what I know._

 _Come on!_

 _I still can't believe it..._

 _Sora-_

 _We really flew! Wait until I tell K_. I wonder if she'll believe me... probably not._

 _Sora... I'm so sorry for everything did..._

 _I'm not mad at you._

 _I... I need to learn to control my emotions. They seem to link to my light and darkness..._

 _That's it! Light and darkness! Sora, focus on your light again that way the darkness will disappear._

 _It's gone!_

 _Keep your light shining bright, little brother._

 _Okay!_

 _It's my luck charm. Be sure to bring it back to me!_

 **Restoration at 48%**

"Was that Naminé and Lumina made out of data?" Riku asked.

"No... They hijacked the data themselves. Look what they have done! They are beyond control!" DiZ punched the wall.

"Calm down!"

"What you did was uncalled for!"

he growled, "That's none of your business!"

"It doesn't matter!" he sighed, "As long as Naminé accomplishes her goal and Sora brings Irix to Piri, it doesn't matter what happens to Roxas."

 _khkhkh_

 **Roxas's POV**

"Roxas! Wake up!" I opened my eyes to see, to my relief, Irix. "Roxy, today's the tournament! Get up!"

I jumped out of bed and got out of PJs and into my usual attire. We ran out of the house and ran to the sandlot. There was a stage and a lot of people already gathering.

Irix told me wait for her while she tells the judge box she wanted to join.

"So, is that the girl you were talking about?" Pence asked. him, Hayner, and Olette walked up to me.

"Yeah, told ya she was real!" I watched her talk to the guy. "She wants to join in on the Struggle!"

"Wow! She's pretty cool!" Hayner said. She ran to my side.

"It's all token care of!" she grinned.

"It's really cool you decided to join in! I'm Olette. Roxas told us a lot about you!" she said and held out a hand. Irix looked at me. I nodded and she sighed.

"Irix, nice to meet you." she sadly smiled and shook Olette's hand.

"I'm Pence! Hi there!" he said.

"Name's Hayner! Good luck to you in the competition!" he said.

"Are you doing, Hayner?" Ice slyly asked.

"Yep! Hey, maybe we'll face each other!" he said.

"I'll win, no doubt!" oh no, her competitiveness is going to get us busted.

"Heh, I like her!" Hayner said, "You're on!"

I sighed in relief. I judge got on the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Struggle-friends of Twilight Town! It's time for summer's sizzling clash. That's right; today's the day for the Struggle and title match. and for the first time in two years, a girl will be participating." the girls of the crowd cheered.

"Yes, you heard me right. Who will be the one to break through the ranks and take on our champion, Setzer?" I looked at Irix and she had pink cheeks. I looked back at the champion and growled. "Let's introduce our female participant."

Irix smiled and walked to the stage. The crowd was a mixture of 'Who is that?' and 'Damn! She's hot!' That part I growled at.

"Say hello to the new girl on campus and, boy, is she ready: Irix!" Irix nodded and I, Hayner, and Seifer walked to the stage.

"Regular finalist and head of the Twilight Disciplinary Committee: Seifer! An underground favorite and local attitude problem: Hayner! And struggler number four, who happens to be my favorite costumer: Roxas!" the ring announcer said. "So, who will this year's struggle? Let's..."

"STRUGGLE!" everyone yelled.

 _khkhkh_

 **Irix's POV**

I noticed Hayner and Roxas has been avoiding each other and growled. Something was going on...

Shortly after, Hayner, Roxas, Seifer, and I listened to the rules of the struggle.

"Did something happen in between you and Hayner while I was gone?" I asked Roxas.

"Yeah, but it's nothing."

"No, tell me what happen!"

He sighed, "Well, you see... he seen me with Seifer and the group when we were getting ready to go to the beach. I think he thought I was bailing on them and hanging out with Seifer and them."

"When was that?"

"It was yesterday."

"What?" I was confused, "I thought I was gone yesterday..."

"No, you were gone two days ago. I remember because that was the day Hayner told me they were going to hold the tournament til today."

"...hmm," I shook my head. "Nevermind, let's go and talk to Hayner, come on!"

"But-" I growled and dragged Roxas my his ear. I smirked as he mumbled, "Ow! Ice, that's my ear!"

We got to Hayner and I let go of his ear, "Hey guys, what's... up?"

"I heard you and Roxas got in a fight. You two better make up!" I said, "Well, I'm gonna talk to others, so bye!"

I walked up to Seifer's group while Hayner and Roxas did their match and they stared at me.

"Irix." Fuu said and pointed at me.

"Seifer told us about you, y'know?" Rai said, "My name is Rai. Nice to meet ya, y'know?"

"Same here." I felt an ache in my chest but still smiled. I looked at Fuu. "What's your name?"

"Fuu." she smiled.

"Fuu?" she nodded. I looked at Vivi. "And whose this little cutie?"

"Oh, um..." Vivi answered. "I-I'm Vivi."

I giggled, "Hey there, Vivi! I'm Irix."

"Good luck against Seifer!" he said, "I'll be rooting for both of you!"

"Thanks!" I turned to the one who was surprisingly quiet, Seifer, "Don't you dare go easy on me or I'll kick your ass!"

He gasped and smirked, "Okay, I'll win!"

"We'll see..." I grinned and skipped off. I was about to join with Olette and Pence when I was stopped by none other then Setzer himself.

"Well, you must be the new girl, right?"

"Uh, y-yeah..." I felt my cheeks flash.

"I can't wait to see you win that way I can face you!" he said, "Give it your all!"

"Thanks! I- uh, I'm gonna go!" I turn to Pence and Olette and ran. "Who's winning so far?"

"Roxas is!" Olette said and I looked at the two. The two looked like they were having fun.

"Thirty seconds left!" Pence yelled, "Come on, guys! You can do it!"

"So, you're pretty new to this town?" Olette asked. "Is it great?"

"It's like..." I looked down with a smile, "I've always lived here..." I looked at Roxas. His facial expressions were so cute. It's a mixture of determination and happiness. My cheeks went bright red and I felt like I could faint or get a nosebleed, or worse, both.

Olette noticed this and giggled, "You seem to like Roxas..."

"Um, I guess..." I shyly smiled, hoping she won't say anymore, "Please don't tell him, I want to tell him myself."

"You sound confident!" she smiled and I did, too.

"I guess you can put it that way."

"And the winner is Roxas!" the crowd went crazy and I cheered my heart out. Roxas was waving to the crowd with a sweet smile that always melts me. "Not even friendship can slow this kid down. And Hayner put up and good fight, too." Roxas's eyes fell on me and he winked at me. I giggled.

"It looks like he likes you." Pence said, "He's never flirted with anybody before."

I turned back my attenion to Hayner and Roxas. They were both laughing. I ran onto the stage on to their side.

"Good job, you two!" I suddenly seen Roxas face paled. I followed his gaze to Vivi... who was right next to me! I jumped and he looked at me. He started to laugh creepily and my eye twitched. Something wasn't right. Seifer joined on the stage.

"Alright, bring it on!" he had a struggle bat in hand. Vivi ran off stage and the referee handed me a struggle bat.

"You're not going to win!" I smirked and got into my fight stance. We both lost and collected many orbs. Seifer was tough no doubt but I wasn't giving up. He swung at me but I ducked and knocked him off his feet. I pointed at him and he gasped. The buzzer went off, indicating time's up. **(A/N: just like Roxas has Sora's fighting stance, Irix has Piri's)**

"And the winner is Irix! Looks like we have our new girl in our finals, for the first time! No girl has ever made it to the finals!" the announcer said and the girls went crazy and both guys and girls cheered my name. Roxas ran up to me.

"Good job, Ice!" he hugged and kissed me, "That was really good."

"Thanks!" I noticed the crowd eeriely went silent.

"Oh? Looks like not only competition is in the air, but rather love!" the announcer said, "Next match is Irix versus Roxas! Who will win?" the crowd slowly went back to chanting our names. Soon it was a mixture of our names. The referee walked up to us.

"Are you ready for the last round?" he asked and we both nodded. He handed both of us a struggle bat, "Good luck, you two!"

"Hehe, come and get me, Roxy!" I smirked and playfully giggled.

He smirked, "I'll win!"

"Irix Vs. Roxas!" the announcer said.

"Let's struggle!"

Roxas ran towards me and I blocked his bat swing. I pushed back and jumped back. He skidded back and we ran towards each other. Our bats collided and this time he pushed my bat out of my hands. He hit me and I lost a lot of orbs. He swung at me again but I rolled out of the way and grabbed my bat. I ran towards him and the crowds cheering stopped. I looked around to see everyone was frozen in time. Roxas seen this, too.

"What's going on?" I asked and suddenly Dusks showed up out of nowhere. Me and Roxas stood back to back. Our struggle bats turned into our Keyblades.

"Again..." Roxas said and we started to fight with them.

We managed to defeat them but were left panting.

"You okay, Roxy?" he smile and nodded.

"Yeah, how about you?"

"I'm great!" I grinned until I heard a whistle and clapping.

"Wow, Irix, Roxas! Fight, fight, fight!" a man in a black coat said. He definitely wasn't Riku but his voice was familar.

"Who are you and what do you want?" the man gasped at this.

"Irix, it's me!" he put his hood down. His face... "You know, your ice cream buddie? Axel?"

"Axel!" I said, with wide eyes and tears in my eyes.

"Axel?" Roxas stared at me in confusion.

"Talk about blank with a capital 'B'. Roxas doesn't remember me." he mumbled, "Man oh man, even the Dusks aren't going to crack this one." he summoned his chuckrams and I got in front of Roxas.

"Axel, we can't come with you if that's what this is about!" I glared.

"What? Wait a second, What's going on?" Roxas asked.

"This town is _his_ creation right?" the pyro asked. "Which means we don't have time for a QA. You're both coming with me, conscious or not. Then you'll hear the story." I growled and Roxas stepped in front of me.

"I won't let you have her!" They started to fight and I just tried to get them to stop.

"E-NOUGH!" I finally shouted and Roxas looked at me. Axel knocked him back. He rolled and dropped his keyblade. Axel stepped closer and I stood in between them. I pointed at him with my keyblade, threatening him. "Unless you want to walk, I suggest you get back!"

"Irix, I'm only doing what's best for you and Roxas."

"The hell you are!" I growled and Roxas stood up. "Your doing this for yourself!"

"What is going on!" Roxas yelled.

Suddenly, DiZ came. "Roxas, this man speaks nonsense!"

"Roxas, don't let him lie to you!" Axel said and I looked at Roxas. He looked in between DiZ and Axel. They called out his name more than one time and he put his hands to his head.

"Hayner, Pence, Olette..." he whispered. I teared up and fell to my knees.

"Hayner! Pence! Olette!" we both shouted. Everything flashed and was normal again. He looked at me and I sighed, I had to explain to him what happened while I was gone.

"What just happened?" the judge asked and the buzzer went off, "...Uh, right... The winner is Roxas!"

He helped me up and hugged me, "You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to."

"I don't want to but..." I pulled away, "I need to tell you!"

"Way to go, Roxas!" Pence said.

"You both fought awesomely!" Hayner said.

"Yeah! I'm glad you made it to the Finals, Irix!" Olette said.

Me and Roxas smiled at each other and blushed. Hayner laughed, "Glad ya took action, Roxas!"

"What?" I said in confusion.

"He told me he likes you!" I looked at him and he blushed. I seen what he did there.

"Yeah and Irix said she likes him, too!" Pence said.

"Pence!" Olette and I scolded him and he covered his mouth.

I sighed as I thought to myself to keep up the improv. "I wanted to tell him myself, but whatever..."

"Setzeeeeeeer!" the a group of fangirls sang and the champion walked onto the stage.

 _khkhkh_

 **Roxas's POV**

Irix got my attenion and kissed me, "I'll tell you later what's going on! Focus on winning, got it?"

"Yeah! No matter what happens, I'll still love you!" I pecked her lips.

She sadly smiled, "I love you, too! Thanks for being there for me..." she and the others ran off the stage.

"Alright! You two play fair, now." the judge said and left. We faced each other and he smirked.

"Setzer vs. Roxas! Let's struggle!"

"Hey Rucksack, how 'bout we make a deal?" I glared at him.

"If you lose and I win, I'll give you money and fame. But on one condition. That new girl seems to like you and you do the same. Here's the thing, did you just meet her or something?"

"What's it to you?" I growled back.

"Fair deal, Fame and fortune for a lovely girl, Irix." those words echoed in my head, "I want her all to myself! Especially that beautiful body of hers-" My temper reached it's limit and charged forward. Our bats collided.

"SHE'S NOT YOURS TO HAVE!" I jumped back and he scoffed.

"Fine, you'll have to learn the hard way. That was a big mistake!" we continued to fight and all I could hear is Ice cheering me on. That made me have enough umph to beat his perverted ass. Finally the buzzer went off and I smirked; I knew what was coming next.

"And the winner is..." there was a drum roll. "ROXAS!"

Out of all the crowd, Irix cheered the loudest. Her, Hayner, Pence, and Olette ran to my side. Irix tackled me into a hug.

"Congrats, Roxy! You're the best!" she smiled and giggled.

"You did it!" Olette smiled.

"That was awesome!" Pence gave me a thumbs up. Ice pulled away from me and giggled. I stared dreamily at her.

"Hey, Roxas! Stop drooling over Ice." Hayner poked me and Irix growled at him.

"Hey! Only my Roxy can call me that, got it?" she puffed out chest and put her hands on her hips, glaring at him.

I chuckled. The judge gave me a belt and I raised it above my head, showing it off. People cheered and girls nearly fainted. An aura that I picked up from Ice that sent a shiver up and down my spine.

"Irix, for being the first girl to make it to the finals, I'll give you this!" he gave her a bracelet with five charms. They were the five crystals from the trophy (blue, green, yellow, red, and orange.) She smiled brightly.

"Thanks!" she grinned and the judge nodded.

"ROXAS~" Irix sighed at this.

"Fangirls..." she muttered. I looked at the girls and sighed. I put on a happy face and took Irix into my arms. I dipped her and kissed her angel-soft lips. I smirked when the fangirls cried and felt Irix smirking herself, her kissing back. We pulled away and we pulled away.

"That'll take care of that!" I whispered to her.

"Thanks!" we leaned in and our foreheads gently touched each other's.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

 **Irix's POV**

We sat on the clock tower. Roxas grinned as he admired his new trophy. He took the yellow crystal off, threw it to Olette, and did the same with the others. Handed the orange one to me and he kept the blue one.

"Thanks a ton, Roxas!" Pence exclaimed.

"One more treasure for us to share." Hayner said.

"I've got a present too... for all of us!" she had pit the crystal in her pocket and took out five sea-salt ice creams.

Roxas stood up a little to quickly and lost his balance. I gasped and grabbed him. That pulled me out off my spot. We screamed our heads off.

 _khkhkh_

 **No one's POV**

"Kairi, wait up!" Selphie shouted. The auburn 15-year old girl was walking up a slope. She wore a white shirt, blue plaid skirt, navy knee high socks, and brown shoes. Kairi turned around and smiled at Selphie.

They turned around and walked side by side. Kairi looked down; this day marked a year of _their_ disappearance.

"Hey, do you feel like going to the Island?" Selphie asked and Kairi looked at her. "Tidus and Wakka are wrapped up in their ballgame and they won't go with me."

"Not today, sorry..."

"Aw, why not?"

"Well, do you remember those kids that used to hang out with us?"

"Riku and Piri?"

"Yeah." Kairi smiled.

"I wonder whatever happened to them."

"There far away, I know, but they are together." she sighed and smiled, dreamily. Those two were really cute together. "And what about that other boy?"

"What other boy?"

"The one who was with Riku, me, and Piri all the time. We played together on that island. His voice was always used to be there, but now it's gone. I can't think of his name. I feel awful about it. So I told myself, I'm not going to the Island until I remember everything about him."

"Are you sure you didn't make him up?" Selphie asked.

 _"Naminé?"_

Voices asked in Kairi's head and she placed a forehead.

 _"Naminé! What's happening to us?"_ the two voices said.

 _"Who are you two? And that's not my name. I'm Kairi."_

 _"Kairi..."_ the girl's voice repeated.

 _"Oh, she's the girl he likes!"_ the boy's voice said.

 _"Who? Please, a name!"_

 _"I'm Roxas and this is Irix."_

 _"Okay, Roxas, Irix, but can you tell me **HIS** name?"_

 _"You don't remember my name? Thanks a lot, Kairi..."_

 _"It's okay, little brother! She'll remember if you give her a hint..."_ there was two different voices but Kairi recognized them.

 _"Well, okay... Starts with an 'S'!"_

Kairi opened her eyes and Selphie helped her stand up. "Are you okay?" She nodded with a smile.

 _khkhkh_

 **Restoration at 79%**

"Their progress is astounding." DiZ said and Riku fiddled with the orange and blue crystals Roxas and Irix had.

"So what happened?"

"Naminé's encounter with Roxas and Irix put their hearts in contact with Kairi's. Just as Lumina affected Piri, Naminé affected Sora and Piri. You see?"

"Naminé and Lumina are wonders." Riku said.

"They're not like other Nobodies. Naminé has the power to interfere with the hearts and memories of Sora and those aligned to him. Lumina can find and draw out Piri's heart." they went silent until Riku put his blindfold back on and turned back to his regular self.

"I'm going to check on Kiyoko and the others." the silver headed teen said, opening a dark corridor.

"Give Akira my best regards," DiZ said, smiling and slightly blushing under his wraps.

Riku smiled as he could since this, "Okay, I will."

After Riku was gone, DiZ sat there thinking about Akira. "My light, we will reunited soon enough..."

 _khkhkh_

 **Irix's POV**

I opened my eyes and gulped. I sat upright and saw I was in my old room. I put my hand on my heart, "I'm... I'm alive?"

"Irix..." Roxas stood at the doorway, leaning his forehead against the door frame. I felt the cold wind brush up against my skin and I shivered. "You okay?"

"C-cold chill..." I said, rubbing my arms. Roxy walked up to me and put his hand on my forehead.

"No wonder, you're cold to the touch!" I chuckled at this.

"Well, you don't call me 'Ice' for nothing!" Roxas snickered and covered me up. He left and came back with a thermometer and more covers. He stuck it in my mouth and after awhile, it went off.

"Wow, twenty degrees Celsius?" Roxas, "How did you manage that?"

"How am I s'pose to know?" I whined.

"Well, you're staying in here until you get over this?" I gasped at this.

"What if those Dusks find me?" I said, scared if we got separated again.

"You got your keyblade, right?" he asked and I raised my hand to summon my key. It appeared right on cue.

"Yeah, but I'm still nervous about being alone. Notably, there's more than just those Dusks after us."

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked, throwing more covers over me.

"Well-"

"Know what? Don't tell me." he interrupted, "I want to find out for myself."

"Roxy, don't get yourself hurt!" I frowned.

"Don't worry I won't." he ran his fingers through my hair, "Just get some rest, okay?"

"If I'm cold, shouldn't I stay active?" he paused.

"Well, that is a good point..." he looked at the thermometer and let out a long sigh of defeat. "Fine, just bring a blanket."

"Thank you!" I smirked.

khkhkh

We were walking to the Usual Spot and I decided to meet Roxas with them later. I went to the Sandlot and the warm sun rays hit my skin. I sighed in delight. It feels so much better. I got brave and lowered my blanket off my shoulders.

"Hey, Irix!" I heard Vivi's voice and turned around to see him, "What are you doing?"

"Oh, I woke up with my body temperature lower than usual."

"Oh, uh..." Vivi had a package of hot cocoa mix, "I was heading home to make this for myself but you can have it, if you wanna."

"No, it's yours. Keep it!" I smiled at him.

"You need it more than I do!" I gently laughed and shook my head in defeat.

"You sure?" he nodded and placed it in my hand. "Thank you, Vivi. You're really sweet."

"Anything for a friend! I got to go find Seifer." he waved while running off. "Bye-bye, Irix!"

"See ya later!" I waved and looked at the package. I smiled, 'Wait til I tell Roxy!'

I ran to the Usual Spot and found a note. It said that they were investagating a few things for the project we were suppose to do for our independent studies. I mean, theirs since everyone forgot about me. Hell, it's going to be hard this year.

Anyway, nobody likes those independent studies. Even Olette hates them! You know if she does, I do to. And we're the brains of the group.

There was a list and a few check marks next to some of them. I knew were they were then. I ran all the way to Sunset Terrance and found Pence, Roxas, and a dog.

"Woof! Woof!" the dog ran up to me and stuck it's hind end in the air like it wanted to play. I giggled.

"Hey there, boy!" I found a bone in its mouth and it placed it in my hand. It whined. I raised it in the air and it's tail wagged.

"Irix, toss it! He wants to play fetch!" Roxy grinned.

I giggled and tossed it. It went to get it and it came to me with the bone but dropped it. It nudged me and I scratched it behind the ear. It barked happily and We heard a whistle. The dogs ears perked up and it grabbed it's bone and ran off.

"Man, you're good with dogs." Pence said.

"I love dogs!" I proudly said.

"Roxas, here, freed the dog from the sack." I looked at Roxas and smiled.

"Aw, you're really sweet, Roxy!" I said and he blushed. Hayner and Olette came running.

"Hey, Irix. Roxas said you woke up extremely cold." Olette said, "Are you okay?"

"Eh, little chilly but can't complain." I giggled, "So, were to next?"

"We're going to Sunset Hill." Hayner said. They must be going to see the ghost train.

"Mind if I tag along?" I asked.

"Nah, you don't even have to ask!" Pence said.

"Yeah! You are our friend!" Olette grinned.

Once we got there, I looked over the edge to see a tunnel.

"If rumors are true, it will be here any minute." Hayner said.

"For they say the train is empty, no driver, no passengers, no conductor, no return..." he mysteriously said and a shiver went up and down my spine.

"Pence!" I whined, "I'm cold enough as is! Don't be saying stuff like that!"

"What, are you afraid?" Hayner asked. I rubbed the back of my neck and nervously laughed.

"Of course not!"

We sat down and I cuddled up next to Roxas, trying to stay warm. He kissed me on the forehead.

"Whatever you say, Irix." Hayner mumbled.

"At least I'm not scared of the..." I closed my eyes and I heard Riku's voice.

 _"What if I do open my eyes and all I see... is darkness?"_

"Irix!" Roxas yelled and I snapped out off... whatever happened.

"I'm sorry, I... I must be going crazy..." he hugged me and sat me in his lap.

"Good afternoon, slackers." I heard that voice and I sighed, trying to ignore him. "What are you doing out here?"

"Why do you care?" Hayner said.

'Since when does he ever care?' I wanted to say.

"Why are you hanging out with these losers, Irix?" he asked.

"Because I want to." I simply said and hugged Roxas.

"Aw, two lovers. Better be careful, if you don't want cooties." I snickered at his comment. So mature.

"Well, I rather have his than yours." of course, I wasn't any better...

"Whatever, what are you guys doing here?" Seifer asked.

"We're waiting for the ghost train." Pence said.

"The ghost train?!" the jerk off blurted and laughed. Raised an eyebrow and looked at Roxas. He was glaring daggers at him. "Why does looking at you always tick me off?"

I stood up and get in his face, "Back. Off." I muttered murderously.

"Oh? Does little kitty want to play?" Oh, that cheap bastard!

Roxas held me back as I tried to punch him, "LITTLE! I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S LITTLE!"

He laughed, "You're fun to taunt!"

"Dude, I'm saving your life." Roxas said, still holding me back. "If you want to keep it, I think you should go."

He put a hand up and walked away, "Yeah, I need to go anyway."

"Yeah, that's right! Keep walking!" I spat in his direction. I walked over to the edge. When I looked down, I gasped and leaned against the guard rail; A train with a purple boy and yellow stars. Roxas ran to my side and stared in awe.

"Is... that the...?" I quickly looked at Roxas then back at the train, which was turning left. We turned back to our friends.

"That was the ghost train!" Roxas said, "It's really true... and there's really no one in it!"

"That's way too cool!" I said in amazement.

"What the catch? There's got to be a catch, right?" he asked and Olette, Pence, and Hayner looked at each other.

"It's heading to the station." I said and Roxas followed me to the station.There it was, the train was sitting there.

"Let's go in!" Roxas said but Hayner stopped us.

"You'll get hurt!" I turned around and smirked.

"Heh, are you scared?" I teased.

"N-no, just... concerned is all..." I laughed at this.

"Don't worry I am, too." I admitted, which shocked Roxas.

"It's gone!" Pence said and me and Roxas turned around.

"Um... what..." I couldn't wrap my head around this. "What... what just happened?"

"The train will be arriving shortly." the speaker said and gently wind went through my hair, which sent a shiver down my spine. I wrapped myself tighter with the blanket and I went into the train. I fell asleep during the train ride and Roxas woke me when the train stopped. I didn't know what to do next so I just followed Roxas. We ended up in front of the mansion. I looked at the gates.

 _"You've changed. You're not frightened by it."_

 _"How can you tell?"_

 _"Because I'm you."_

 _"No, I'M me."_

 _" 'I'm me.' he says."_

"You know something..." I yelped in surprise and hugged Roxas. We turned to see Pence.

"Don't startle me like, Pence!" Roxas chuckled at me and I pouted.

"Sorry..." he nervously laughed, "We were going to check out the mansion tomorrow. It _is_ a the most suspicious place."

"I've always wanted to check this place out!" she grinned and Roxas widened his eyes.

"I think your nuts!" he said, " They say a girl appears at the second floor window..."

"Even though no one's lived there for years." Pence added.

"I want to even more!!" I clapped my hands and Roxas shook his head.

 _"Riku's right!"_

I closed my eyes and opened them. There was Riku and Piri in front of the gates. They were face another Riku. I closed my eyes and I could see it all in Piri's point of view.

" _You have your own Identy... you aren't exactly like him." I said. "I can tell, your darkness is different from his... and not only that, but a different personality, too. You seem to be more smug then the real Riku."_

 _"YOU'RE WRONG!" he shouted at me. "I'm a phony, a fake! The way I look, the way I feel, everything I remember! And even this newfound power!" he glowed with Zexion's darkness and me and Riku gasped. "I thought by finding some new power, I could finally be someone- someone who is not at all you. But... nothing changes... I'm still empty!" he whimpered and a tear fell down his cheek. "Everything about me is burrowed. As long as you're around, I'll never be more than a shadow!" he drew his sword and Riku drew his._

 _"Wait, Riku. Don't hurt him!" I stood in between them. I turned to the replica, "I'm not sure if I can get through to you... but I know you deserve your own life. Well, how about you come with us?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"Yeah, you can be Riku's new twin brother!" I grinned. "Well, if you do come with us... you can have a family. You can be an uncle to my child and even meet our friends and family."_

 _"Sounds nice, but..." he lowered his weapon and looked at it. What he did next was unexpected; he stabbed himself._

 _"NO!"_

 _He fell on his back and darkness surrounded him._

 _"It's over... hmph, good riddance to a phony life. My heart was never real. I'm sure even what I'm feeling is fake."_

 _"What are you feeling?" Riku asked._

 _"What happens when a fake dies? Where will my heart go?" he asked. "Does it disappear?"_

 _"It will go somewhere, you idiot." I said with a tear that won't go._

 _"Maybe to the same place as mine." Riku said._

 _The 'replica' tsked, "A faithful replica to the end. That's... okay..." his last words were._

 _I sighed, shakely, as the tear finally fell, "He was... different. I could tell..." Riku hugged me as he, himself, was in shock._

Everything flashed and I seen a girl with black hair and Deep-Sea Blue eyes. She looked sadly at me.

 _Don't_ _let... him go!"_ she said in my mind, or was it a memory?

I looked at her and I felt something squeezing my heart. I closed my eyes again and I saw me, Axel, Roxas, and her on top of the clock tower, eating ice cream and laughing. She slowly faded away until she was gone.

 _"Xion..."_ I heard Roxas and Axel's voices say.

A tear ran down my face, "Xion..."

"Irix! Roxas!" Pence tapped me and him on the shoulder and we snapped out of it.

"Huh?" we said in unison.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention..." I said, turning to Pence.

"Did you see her, Roxas?" he asked him.

"Yeah, watch the window closely," he pointed at the window. Who I saw was...

'Naminé!' I gasped and I figured out were I was at once I was kidnapped. It was inside the mansion! Sora was inside there! Meaning, this is where I'll never see him again... the truth stabbed me several times like a double-edged blade.

"Listen, guys this has been nice and all but I need to go!" Roxas looked at me.

"Wha-"

"I gotta go!" I ran away as fast as I could to our house. I ran inside and locked myself in my bedroom. I cried until nightfall. That's when I heard Roxas's voice.

"Ice, I remember..." he said from the other side of the door and I gasped at this, "I remember our goal. We still need to find Sora and Piri... correct?"

I stood on the side of the door, "What are we going to do?"

"I have to go back soon."

I screamed and unlock the door, slinging it open. I jumped into his arms and burst with more tears, "Roxy, please! I don't want you to go! You can go!"

"As long as Sora is around, I'll be around. So please..." he said gently and kissed me, "Don't stop smiling."


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_**

 **No one's POV**

"Why did you show them the train?" the blindfolded boy asked.

"They didn't get to see the train." DiZ said, sitting down in a chair.

"I'd say that's almost kind of you." Riku crossed his arms, clearly amused.

"What about you? Are the holes in your memory starting to fill in?"

"Yeah, the haze is clearing."

"The same thing is happening to everyone who had ties with Sora. Very soon, he'll be a good friend who's gone away for a year."

"What about Piri?" he asked. DiZ closed his eyes and bowed his head.

"I... I don't know how to tell you..." he said woefully. Riku gasped and turned around. "I do know this, she passed her title of Princess of Memory on."

"No! She can't die!" Riku shouted, taking his blindfold off. The darkness rushed to him and he transformed into Ansem. He sighed, "I promised her I won't let anything bad happen to her." he put his hood up and sat down. The shadow of the hood hide the tears he let out. He shook his head and changed the subject, "What is it that you want?"

"Revenge." DiZ growled and the silverette clenched his fist.

"Revenge..." he repeated.

"We must dispose of Naminé and Lumina. They did a splendid job with Sora and the prophetess but it's time they disappeared. Roxas and Irix aren't the only ones who never should have existed."

 **Restoration at 97%**

 _khkhkh_

 **Irix's POV**

 _Is this... is this our islands?_

 _This world has been connected._

 _Tied to the darkness... soon to be completely enclipsed. You understand so little._

 _A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing._

 _The human heart is no different. Darkness sprouts within it. It grows and consumes it._

 _That's a lie, Xehanort, and you know it!_

 _The heart may be weak and sometimes it may give in. But I've learned that deep down inside, there's a light that never goes out!_

 _AMARA IS NOT A PET! SHE'S MY FRIEND!_

 _It's always about your friends, isn't it, blueberry?_

 _At least she has some!_

 _He's right! They've become a part of my heart as I've became theirs._

 _NO! PIRI!_

 _S... Sora... You... did it._

 _I have a good teacher._

 _Thank god, you're okay!_

 _Wait, where are we?_

 _I think Ansem has us trapped._

 _It's okay, he'll fix all of this... he's my little brother after all..._

 _Sora! Donald! Goofy! We have to close the door!_

 _Wait, what about you?_

 _Don't worry about me!_

 _Yeah, that's my job!_

 _Come on, guys! Together we can do it!_

 _Now, Sora! Let's close this door for good!_

 _There will always be a door to light._

 _This isn't goodbye. This is only the beginning._

 _Do you think we can take them?_

 _Really?_

 _Nevermind, we can_.

I opened my eyes and sighed. That dream about Piri... was her memories. I got up and went to the bathroom to get ready for the journey me and Roxas was going to take. I looked in the mirror. My hair was longer, a tad bit of a lighter blue, and was it a over-the-shoulder braid. I widened my eyes, which were crystal blue instead of sapphire. I turned on the water and cupped my hands underneath it. I slashed my face.

"Are you ready?" Roxas came into the bathroom and I turned around. It was then, he turned into Sora. That brown spikey hair and Deep-Sea blue eyes. His light gleaming bright. I blinked a couple of times and shook my head.

"Yeah," he turned back to Roxas. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you who you were..."

"It's okay. Some stuff is still hazy but I can figure it out." he wrapped his arms around me. "No matter what, I will love you! Forever and always."

I looked back at my reflection and I was my self. I sighed in dismay, "I just don't know. I... I don't want you to leave me."

"I won't." he kissed my neck and shivers went down my spine. I turned around and cried into his shoulder.

"I don't like what's going on!" I gently banged my fist against his chest. "It's not right Roxas, it's... not..."

 _khkhkh_

We entered the Usual Spot and saw Pence, Olette, and Hayner talking to each other. I looked at Roxas and he sighed.

"Hey guys." he said, with a small smile. That dropped when they didn't acknowledge us.

"Hey, Roxas was-" they turned around and ran through us. I turned around and watched them run out. "D-did that just happen?"

"Oh no..." I heard Roxas whisper behind me.

"What's wrong?" I gulped, nervously.

"Look at this." he showed me the picture of me, him, Olette, Pence, and Hayner... without us.

I sighed. It was a sign. I was never suppose to exist, just like Saïx, my own brother, said. My only purpose now was to awaken the prophetess.

We went to the Back Alleyway. I blinked and Dusks appeared. I summoned my keyblade, Nightfall Key, which was also Piri's keyblade, "Roxas, Go to the mansion! I'll meet you there!"

He looked around, "I'm staying by-"

"No, I'm serious! Go!" he gasped at this and ran off, hesitantly. I turned my attenion to the Dusks.

"Look at what it's come to." I looked around, hearing Axel's voice. A dark corridor appeared in front of the Usual Spot. "I'd been given these icky orders to destroy you and Roxas."I gasped at this.

"No! We're supposed to be friends, remember?" I glared, lowering my weapon.

"Yeah, but I'm not going to be turned into a Dusk for... wait a second, you do remember!" he asked, excitedly.

"Of course I do!" I glared, "How could I forget?"

"Great! But, you know, gotta make sure and all. So umm... what's our boss's name?" I growled at this.

"It's Xemnas!" I shouted, "We arranged his name to find out what his true name was but you left the 'X' in it-"

He chuckled, "...And it turned out to be Mansex. I miss those days. It was just you, me, and Roxas. We had fun, didn't we?"

I sighed, "Yeah, I wish everything was the way it was."

"It can if you come with me." he offered and I growled.

"I told you no!" I pointed Nightfall Key at him. "Times have changed and we need to return to our personas. Especially you and Saïx!"

"What do you mean?" he asked, getting his chuckrams out and readying to protect himself.

"Your personas are very important to _her_." I said and he shook his head.

"I don't need to do anything!" he raised a chuckram and I casted a spell that froze everything around me.

"Stopga!" I looked at Axel and sighed, "I know you want to have things like they were- I do, too." I looked to the direction Roxas went. "But it can't... it just can't..."

On my way to the mansion, I fought my Dusks. Entering the woods was no different either. But just as I was about to go to the mansion, I seen a blindfolded boy fighting them and finishing them off. He quietly breathed in and out.

"You just missed him." he said without looking at me.

"Can you even see me?" he shook his head.

"I can sense you and I use the vibrations in the ground as well as the sounds." he informed.

"Thanks for protecting Rox-"

"Listen, you must go to the real world and wait at the train station in the real Twilight Town." this place wasn't real?

"What?"

"This is a digital world that DiZ made to protect you and Roxas by throwing off your pursuitors." more Dusks appeared. "Go! I got this!"

"Wha-"

"Please, take care of Sora and Piri!" he said, asking in a way. I nodded and ran inside.

I recognized this place, confirming I been inside of it. I looked around and scooped the place. I went to the library and drew the pattern DiZ showed me. The floor opened up to reveal a hidden passage, which shook the whole place. After it stopped, I stood in front of the doorway to the Computer Room.

"Ice! Is that you?" I heard yelling, thinking it was Roxas, "Where are you?"

"Roxy?" I asked while shouting.

"Ice! Stay where you are! I'll come to you!"

I looked back at the doorway. I know I should have waited for him but I just couldn't. I ran into the room and waited.

 _khkhkh_

 **Roxas's POV**

I followed Irix's voice to a library and a passage was opened in the room. I walked down the stairs and enter a room with computers. Irix was on one of them, typing something in. Suddenly, a device glowed and she stood up.

"Roxy, this is where..." she said, not turning around. "This is where we go our separate ways." I gasped as I felt a dagger go through my chest.

"W-wha... are you saying we are...?" she turned around and shook her head.

"No, we aren't through. I'll always love you." she came up to me and kissed me passionately but still soft. A tear fell down my face as we pulled away.

"Will we see each other ever again?" I asked.

"I know we will." she sadly smiled and turned to the device that light up perviously, "Sora is the one who can save us."

"Sora can?" she nodded.

"All he has to do is be himself." she kissed me again, "I got to go... I love you, my Roxy."

"I love you too, Ice!" we pulled away and she walked onto the device. It turned off and she was gone. I walked up to the computers and my head started to hurt.

 _Why? Why do you two have the keyblade?" a silver teen asked me and Irix._

 _"How am I suppose to know?" she asked._

 _"SHUT UP!" I took a slice at him and the teen knocked me back. He was about to finish me when Irix knocked him away._

 _"Riku, please stop hurting him!"_

 _"Why do you care?" he asked._

 _"I'll protect anyone I love!" he gasped at this and smiled._

 _"Piri, you are in there..." he dropped the keyblade he had and came closer to her. She didn't move as she didn't know what to do. "I love you-"_

 _"Leave her alone!" I tried to knock Riku away but he jumped back. "How many times do I have to beat you?"_

 _"Looks like I have... no other chioce." Riku panted._

 _"Huh?" me and Irix stood in confusion._

 _"I need to release the dark powers in my heart." he took of he blindfold and he transformed into a scary looking man with some sort of demon behind him. They teleported in front of me. Before we were able to react, the demon straggled me and hover into the air. I froze with complete and utter fear. I dropped my Keyblades and passed out._

 _"Will it work?" Riku asked._

 _"If we can maintain the simulated town until Naminé and Lumina finishes chaining together Piri and Sora's memories." the man from the struggle said._

 _"What will became of Irix and Roxas?"_

 _"They hold half of their personas' powers. In the end, they'll give the powers back to their rightful owners."_

 _"Poor things." Riku said._

 _"It's the fate of a Nobody."_

I opened my eyes and stared at the computers. This world I was in... it was created by that guy. Not only that by everything I knew, except Ice, was a lie. I felt my blood boil as I growled and summoned my keyblade, which was probably burrowed for _him_. I smashed all of the computers through pure rage and hate. I heavily breathed while my blade was on a broken screen. I pulled away from it, feeling a little satisfied. I heard a door open and looked at a newly opened doorway. I walked to it and looked back.

"We'll each other again... someday." I smiled and a tear went down my face.

 _khkhkh_

 **Irix's POV**

I sighed and looked at the sunset, taking a bite of sea-salt ice cream. I was on top of the real clock tower, alone and depressed. If this _is_ the real world, I guess Hayner, Pence, and Olette won't know me. Roxas wasn't with me this time to comfort me.

I closed my eyes and tried to enjoy the bite of saltiness turn into a sweet, savory vanilla favor. It melted in my mouth. I looked down at my ice cream and realized I was done. I throw it towards the horizon. "Gone... like my summer vacation."

"Don't worry, Irix!" a strange but familiar voice said. I shot my head around and seen a mouse with a black coat on. That was Donald and Goofy's king.

"Your majesty! How do you know my name?" I asked.

"Riku told me about you. He also told me how brave you are and how encourage others to be brave." my mouth formed an 'o'.

"You... you are also Piri's friend, right?" he nodded and I looked down to the ground far down underneath us. "I figure you know I have a piece of her heart..."

"Yep. I'm here to make sure you go along with Sora." I carefully got up.

"Will he even except me? He doesn't know me from Eve."

"I'll be all right! I promise."

That's when I saw him- him and all his spikey hair. He was with Donald and Goofy just as expected. I sighed with both relief and sadness. He was awake, yes, but Roxas was long gone. They looked around and several Dusks surrounded them. I gasped and was about to jump to save them but Mickey stopped me. After Sora and the other two killed a few of them, they sat on the ground exhausted.

"Let's go!" Mickey finally said and we jumped with our keyblades. We fought them of and defended them. I looked around and they were gone. I dismissed my Nightfall Key.

"Your majesty?" Donald asked and I turned around and saw Sora flattened by Donald and Goofy.

"Shh, you four gotta board the train with Irix and leave town! The train knows the way." He said and dug into his pocket. He gave Sora a pouch similar to Olette's. I walked passed the king and Donald looked up.

"Your majesty!" he exclaimed and I turned around. Mickey was gone.

"The king... was that really him?" Sora asked.

"It was. That definitely was him." I said.

"Are you Irix?" Goofy asked.

"Yep. You must be Sora, Donald, and Goofy. I..." sighed as Roxas came across my mind, "I heard a lot about you from others."

"Yeah! It's nice to meet you, Ice." I gasped and blushed at this and Sora covered his mouth, adorably. "Sorry, I don't know where that came from."

"It's alright. You can call me Ice if you want."

"Nice to meet ya, Ice!" Goofy smiled and waved.

"Wait, If the king's here, then that means Piri and Riku's here, too!" I sighed at this and looked away. "I'm going to go look for them! Then the three of us can go to the islands together. What are you two gonna do?" Sora asked the other two.

"Gawrsh, do ya have to ask?" Goofy asked and he and Donald made a laughable face. Sora laughed.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Donald crossed his arms and Sora pointed at them.

"Your faces!" he laughed and they looked at each other. They bursted out laughing. I smiled at the friends. I sighed as I felt something squeezing my from the inside.

"Hey, you okay?" Sora asked me.

"I'll be fine. You guys ready to go?" I asked and Sora smiled, turning to Goofy and Donald.

"So what do you say guys? Let's stick together for one more journey." Donald and Goofy nodded. "To... where again?" I snickered and the Donald face palmed himself. "What?"

"Oh yeah!" he said and I giggled.

"You guys are hilarious." I said and they turned to me. "Come on, let's go."


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_**

 **Irix's POV**

We were walking until we heard someone call; Hayner.

"Hey Sora! Uh..." he said and then he looked at me. They truly doesn't remember me... or they never did meet me.

"Irix."

"That's a nice name!" Olette said and I sadly smiled.

"So, what's up?" Sora asked.

"Nothing, but..." Hayner trailed off.

"We came to see you off." Pence said and I smiled.

"That's so sweet of you guys to think of them." I said.

"You guys better hurry and get your tickets." Olette said.

"Yeah. Come on, Sora!" I grabbed his arm and dragged him to go and get them. Sora took out the pouch King Mickey gave us. We got four tickets and were talking to the stairs to board the train.

Sora stopped walking and I turned around. "What's wrong?"

I can't help feeling that we won't see this town again..." he looked to the ground and I turned around. I sighed as I felt the same way, knowing I probably won't. I closed my eyes as many tears escaped my eyes. I wiped them away.

"Don't worry! You'll probably see it again." I said, not turning around.

"You're just thinking too much!" Goofy said.

"I guess so."

We got on to the ghost train, which I was excited to get in and look around the inside. Sora and I turned to the trio of friends.

"Bye!" Sora said.

"It was nice to meet you." I sadly smiled.

"Irix, have we meet before?" Hayner asked and I sighed.

"I... I don't think so..." I smiled, "Why do you ask?"

Hayner shook his head and smiled. "I dunno." I rolled my eyes and looked at Sora. He had a tear on his cheek. I touched his cheek and he touched my hand. I gasped as I realized it felt like Roxas's touch.

"You okay?" Olette asked.

"Y-yeah, don't know were it came from." I smiled and walked into the train. I knew exactly why Sora was acting this way- Roxas. Everything, even the gentle touch, was all him. Sora doesn't even know the ties to his heart.

Just as Sora got in the train and the door closed, I closed my eyes and lean my forehead against the door.

"You know, I'm going to miss that town." I clenched my eyes shut.

"Was that your home world?" I looked at Sora and nodded.

"Yeah..." I felt my heart was going to exploded.

"We'll come here soon. And we'll meet Hayner and those guys again." Goofy said and I sniffed.

"Hey, do you need a hug?" Sora asked and I gasped. Then I smiled and nodded. I tackled him into a hug which surprised him. He still hugged back.

"Thanks, Sora. You truly are a good friend." I smiled. After I pulled away, I sat down.

"So, where are you going?" Goofy asked me.

"I'm heading to Hollow Baston... if I can..." I said trying not to say much.

"Hollow Baston, eh?" Sora tuned in. "We got some friends there."

"Why are you going there?" Donald asked.

"I need to meet someone." I said, putting a leg on top of the other one and laying an arm on the back of the seat. "Someone by the name of Piri."

"What?!" The three jumped up in excitement.

"You mean, Piri's in Hallow Baston?" Sora asked and I nodded.

"The King asked me to." it was quiet for a while until I talked again. "What's she like?"

Sora blushed, "Well... uh..."

"She has a good sense of humor," Donald said, "And she's really sassy sometimes."

"She can be kind and is very motherly." Goofy said.

"What do you mean by 'can be'?" I asked.

"Hehe, let's just say don't get on her bad side." Sora said, brightly, and the three giggled. I smiled.

"She's sounds cool." the train continued on clinking and making train noises. "You guys want to know what this train is?"

"Sure." Sora said, sitting next to me. I blushed but continued.

"This, here, is actually a ghost train." I giggled, "It was said that this here train never had a passenger or conductor."

"Cool, so it can move on its own?" Goofy asked and I nodded with a huge smile.

"Believe it or not, it's one of the seven wonders of Twilight Town. Me, my boyfriend, and my friends study them for our..." I stopped and my smile disappeared.

"Hey, you'll see them again!" Sora said and a tear ran down my face.

'I sure hope so...'

"Mind me asking who your boyfriend is?" Goofy asked.

"Well..." I stood up and walked to the door. I looked at Sora, "He has blonde, gently spikey hair and deep-sea blue eyes... kinda like yours."

"What's he like?" Sora asked and I blushed.

"He's quiet and very funny. I know he is a little quick tempered, but he's sweet and he cares for me a lot just as I care for him." I sadly smiled. "I'll see him again... someday."

"Did he go away?" Sora asked and I looked at him.

"Something like that." I scratched the back of my head. "I know he's in my heart..."

"Of course!" Goofy said. "The people you love and care for will always be there."

"I know..." I smiled and the train stopped and the doors opened. I let Donald and Goofy get of first and went before Sora (who insisted I should go first.) The train glowed and disappeared.

"The ghost train is creepy..." I sweat dropped.

"There goes our ride." Sora nervously laughed and tilted his head to the side. We walked up to the door and saw someone peeping into the tower.

"What's going on?" Donald asked and the fat dude laughed.

"I sent some of my lackeys inside to see if the master of this here tower is a real powerful sorcerer, which would make him the perfect bodyguard for me. See, it don't matter how tough he is, once he's a heartless, he'll do as I say!"

"A heartless?!" Donald exclaimed and I crossed my arms: those were the creatures the Organization was after.

"That's right..." the guy started to explain his plan about going to other worlds and how he's working with some chick named Maleficent and blah, blah, blah. I snickered as he talked about his plans; what an idiot.

"Oh why am I even talking to you pipsqueaks anyway?" I growled at this. "Scram, I'm on a tight schedule as it is!"

"One, I'm not a pipsqueak." I growled and tapped my foot. "And, two, I have powers that could easily defeat you."

"Oh yeah? Says who?" he turned around and gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Pete?!" me and Sora looked at Donald and Goofy.

"What are you two nimrods doing here? And, Aqua, I thought you were in the Realum of Darkness!" I raised and eyebrow.

"You got the wrong person. I never meet you before in my life. My name is Irix, got it?" I glared.

"What are you doing here?" Donald asked, coldly.

"You know him?" Sora asked.

"We sure do. Pete's been causing trouble for ages. His Majesty banished him to another dimension a long time ago. I wonder how he escaped." Goofy said and Pete started to laugh.

"You wanna know how, eh? Well, Maleficent busted me out, that's how! Now your world- no, no, no! All worlds are going to belong to yours truly. 'Cause Maleficent's gonna help me conquer 'em." I growled at this.

"It's okay, Ice." Sora said. Then he turned to Pete and put his hands behind his head, "Maleficent, huh?" he and the other two laughed. I looked round, no clue what was happening.

"What are you laughing at? Why, Maleficent's power is so great-"

"She's toast!" Sora said and I finally get it.

"Oh, I get it!" I said out loud, "She's bushing on daisies."

"So, you're the ones who did it!" Pete growled.

"Hey, don't look at me! I don't even know who Maleficent is." I said with my hands in front of me.

"Well, we might have something to do with it..." Sora innocently grinned.

I was about to lose it. I he was so damn cute, not to mention a gentleman. I swear I was either going to faint or have a nosebleed, or even worse, both.

"Heartless squad, round up!" Pete barked and pureblood Shadow heartless. I snorted at this.

"Those guys? Lame..." I yawned and summoned Nightfall. "Hey, boys! Watch this!" I jumped right in the middle of them a performed an Lethal Flame attack. After all the enemies unfroze with time, I smirked, "Night, sunshine!"

They disappeared. The boys stood there dumbfounded.

"Wwoooww!" they slurred.

Pete growled, "Just you wait! Nobody and I mean nobody, misses with the mighty Pete!"

"Bring it on!" I said, putting my key over my shoulder. "Bring on the strongest you have."

Sora laughed, "So, 'mighty Pete', who lives here anyway?"

"Oh, ya don't don't know? Well, it's old Yen Sid. Course he's probably a heartless by now!" Pete answered.

"Master Yen Sid lives here?!" Donald jumped and ran into the tower.

"Yen Sid is the King's teacher!" Goofy said and we turned to him.

"Wow, sounds powerful!" Sora mumbled.

"Sweet, let's go meet him!" they nodded and they went to the tower. Just as I was about to follow, I turned to Pete with a grin.

"Bye!" I waved and left.

We went into the tower and ran up the stairs while fighting heartless. I couldn't help but felt like I been to this place. I know I haven't been to this world... must have been Piri who has been here. We finally got to the top and there was a door which was blocked by heartless. We kept on going like that, until stop to take a break.

"Heartless, heartless, heartless!" Donald sighed, "Things haven't changed a bit!"

"I remember facing other heartless in other worlds." I said and Sora growled in annoyance.

"So the world's aren't at peace at all?" he asked.

"Good thing we're on the job!" Goofy said with a smile. Suddenly a few heartless appeared and I popped my neck and knuckles.

"Let's do this, boys!" I smirked and summoned my keyblade.

Sora laughed, "And I thought Piri was cheeky!"

 _khkhkh_

 **No one's POV**

They entered the room and stood in front of a semi-terrifying wizard. Donald and Goofy bowed and the bluette nervously curtsied.

"Hey there!" Sora said, waving, and Irix widened my eyes.

"Sora, so some respect!" Donald scolded.

"Master Yen Sid, this is-" Goofy was about to continue but Yen Sid raised his hand. He stood and nodded to me.

"You must be Irix and Sora." he said in a gruff voice.

"It's an honor to be standing in front of you now." she bowed with an arm across my stomach.

"You must be the Time Duchess." I gasped at this. He knew who I was? "You left your original world in order to find this boy and Piri, correct?" I nodded. "So have you seen the king yet?"

"Yes, we did, Master. That's when we meet Irix..." Goofy said, "But we didn't get a chance to talk to him."

"Yes... the king has been quite busy of late. Therefore, it would see that the task of instructing you four falls on my shoulders. You have a perilous journey ahead of you. You must be well prepared." Master Yen Sid explained.

"You mean... we have to go on another quest?" Sora asked. "We were looking forward to finding our friends, Riku and Piri, and going to the islands."

"And I wanted to see my love again, Master Yen Sid. I got a feeling I know where he is." Irix said.

"Yes. I know but everything is connected, Sora and Duchess Irix. Young lady, you will find the answers one day and see him again." her eyes saddened at this.

"If you know what I am, then I shouldn't be in love." she sourly said.

"What? Why not, Ice?" Sora asked.

"I'm a Nobody." I said and they stared at me in confusion.

"Two beings are created when a person loses their heart." Yen Sid explained to them, "One of which you are familar, Heartless, and the empty shell they leave behind, a Nobody."

"There is also a group of Nobodies called Organization XIII." Irix said, "I was a part of it, as well as my love, but we hightailed out of there."

"Okay, so why aren't you suppose to love?" Sora asked her.

"Well..." she said, "Nobodies don't have hearts."

"They only pretend to have hearts." Master Yen Sid said, "However, Irix and her love is different. I may have to look into that myself."

"I heard I can feel because I have my persona's last heart piece." Irix placed a hand on _her_ heart, "She had her heart broken more than once and is dying because of it. I wanna help her and if it means I'll fade away... I don't care."

"Ice..." Sora had a tear on his cheek and I grinned.

"Don't worry about me!" I said, rubbing his tear away. "Keep in mind, the organization is very dangerous."

"Yes. And they'll do anything to get Irix." I gasped at this.

"Why me?"

"You left the organization, meaning you're a traitor." Yen Sid said.

"We'll protect you until you find your persona, Irix!" Sora said. "First, we have to go and find the king."

"But where could he be?" Donald asked.

"Well, we don't know 'til we look." Goofy said.

 _khkhkh_

 **Irix's POV**

"So, before you leave, you will need more suitable traveling clothes. Those look a bit small on you." I looked at Sora and giggled. He did look younger in my dreams. "Through there you will find three good fairies. They will create garments for you."

We walked into the room and saw three fairies talking amongst themselves. They did look familar to me: One wore blue, another red, and the final green.

"Me, you guys, Piri, Riku, and the King. I don't care who this organization is or what they are planning. With the five of us, I mean, the six of us, there nothing to worry about, right?" Sora said and I nodded. Then I sighed.

"Guys, I have a confession to make." I looked to the ground. "You know I am a Nobody, right? And my persona... that's the person I need to meet."

"You mean, Piri?" Goofy asked and I nodded.

"Look who it is dears, Sora, Donald, and Goofy. The Time Duchess is here to. She looks like Aqua!" the one in green said.

"Hey there!" I waved.

"Why, she's so beautiful!" the one in red said and I giggled.

"Thanks."

"If you're looking for clothes then you've come to the right place." the blue one said and they walked up to us. the blue and red one took Sora's hands and dragged him forward. I covered my mouth to keep myself from laughing. They started change the color of his clothes from green to red to blue. I giggled at this and Sora blushed.

"Would you guys make up your minds alright?" Sora said and the fairies gasped.

"Alright, no more fooling around, dears." the green one said and they waved their wands together and there was a flash.

"Oh yes."

"How lovely."

"Why he looks rather dashing." I heard the comments from the fairies and l looked at Sora. His outfit turned into a black and silver outfit that was like his old attire. It was a darker style with many zippers and extra leggings but still retained his crown necklace.

"You look cute, Sora!" I grinned with pink cheeks and he blushed.

"Uh, thanks..." he mumbled.

"Um, Irix." I heard the red one mumble and I turned to her.

"Yeah?"

"If you don't mind us asking, but are you by any chance related to a girl named Aqua?" the blue one asked.

"I don't think so..." I said, "Who is this Aqua? Some people mistake me for her."

"Aqua is actually Piri's sister." Sora said.

"Oh, that explains that!" Goofy concluded, "She looks like that because of her."

"I guess..." I shrugged.

We walked out of the room and saw Master Yen Sid, who beckoned them to come to him. We ran to him and saw a type of space ship.

"The Gummi Ship!" Donald exclaimed and we stood straight in front of him.

"Wait a second." he said and we sighed. "Because of your previous endeavours, the worlds have returned to their original states. That means the pathways between them have disappeared."

"How do we get around?" Donald asked.

"Do not fear. If what the King suspected proves true, the worlds have prepared new pathways along which you may travel. These pathways may be utilised by unlocking special gates. How these gates are opened, I do not know. Though the worlds may seem far apart and out of reach, they nonetheless remain connected. As do our hearts."

"Our hearts are connected..." Sora mumbled.

"May your heart be your guiding key." I mumbled unconsciously and they stared at me.

"Where did you hear that?" Goofy asked.

I placed over my mouth, "I don't know where it came from..."

"Well..." Sora started thinking, "If are hearts are connected, we need to follow them."

"That's correct." Yen Sid asked and he explained how the Heartless and Nobodies make their own paths to other worlds, in which I said they were using dark corridors and such.

"Go forth Sora, Irix, Donald, and Goofy. Everyone is waiting... especially the prophetess." Yen Sid said and we saluted.

"Thanks Master Yen Sid!" we said together and headed out to the Gummi Ship. I ran and entered the ship and I looked around.

"It's so cool!" I sat in one of the back seats and excitedly out the window. "Come on, we need to hurry!"

"Calm down, Ice. We'll be there in a minute." Sora said climb entered the ship with Donald and Goofy. "Man, are you fast!"

I giggled, "Sorry... just slightly excited!"

Donald and Goofy took the front seats while Sora took the other seat next to me.

"Is Piri really your persona?" Sora asked.

"Yeah," I said, "I've seen her memories."

"You said you persona was dying because her heart was broken." he gulped, "W-what caused it to be broken?"

I bite my lip, "One was from the time when she had her innocence-"

"Wait, you know that?" his eyes went wide and I nodded. "How... oh yeah, you seen her memories."

"Not only that but even after..." I gulped, "How can I put this gently...?"

"Tell me! I need to know!" I sighed at this.

"Well, her heart was trying to recover and you and her had that fight." he gasped at this. "That doubled the chances of her not waking up now."

"I... I was apart of..." Sora face was rushed with guilt and sadness. "She might not..."

I sighed, "There's still a chance we can awaken her." his expression didn't change. Great, what do I do now? Should I have even told him? I looked down in shame. "I'm sorry..."

"No, I- It's alright. Thanks for telling me." he sadly smiled.

"Sora..." I got up and hugged him. "Believe she'll wake up when that time comes and you can apologize to her."

"Oh, you... you know I will!" Sora had a real small smile. I remembered that promise they made.

"Oh, and keep Piri's promise close to your heart, got it?" I stated, "She wouldn't want to see you sad if she wakes."

He wiped his tears, "You're right..."


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9_**

"There's only one world?!" Sora exclaimed as we sat in the Gummi Ship.

"Well, that's no good!" Donald said.

"Hey, you never know!" I chimed in, "It may be a world you guys know! Or even Hollow Baston. Don't be all negative, got it?" I crossed my arms.

 _khkhkh_

"You were right on the munny, there, Irix. It's Hollow Baston!" Sora said. "Where's Piri? You said she was here!"

"Be patient, I don't know myself!" I said, "All I know is she is here somewhere."

"Garwrsh, it looks kinda different now." Goofy said and I looked at him. Suddenly I heard clacking metal and turned to the source. It was an Armour Heartless and it almost instantly disappeared.

"Looks like we got some fighting to do!" Goofy sighed.

We ran in circles in the town. I sighed and looked around, I had no Idea where I was.

"Irix, wait up!" I heard Donald yell and I turned around. It was only him.

"Donald, where's Sora and Goofy?" I asked.

He turned and looked around, "Wak! Guys, this ain't funny! Come out!"

Silence.

"Great, that's the last thing we needed." I sighed, "Guess it's kinda my fault we got lost, Donald."

"It's okay. We should get to higher ground." Donald said.

"Good idea! That's scale the rooftops."

 _khkhkh_

 **No one's POV**

Irix told Donald to wrap his arms around her neck while holding on and she started to climb.

"I hope your good a climbing..." Donald said, looking down.

"Don't worry! I used to climb things higher than this all the time in the Organization." she said, concentrating on the climbing. Once they got to the top, Donald looked down.

"How are we going to make that jump?" Donald gulped.

"Are you afraid of heights?" she asked, trying not to make it sound like she wasn't making fun of him.

"Heights? No." Donald said, "Gravity? Very much so!"

She giggled, "It's going to be okay. Just hold on tight!"

"What are you- WAAAAKKKK!" I from roof to roof. She stopped as she saw Sora and Goofy being cornered. She jumped off with Donald holding on for dear life. She land with a graceful crouch and summoned Nightfall.

"Donald, you can get off, now!" he nervously laughed and let go. She turned her attenion to the Dusks. "Hey, underlinings!"

They turned to her and hissed. They instantly lunged at her but she somersaulted out of the way, "Stopza!"

The enemies stopped and I quickly slashed through them. As soon as they disappeared, I turned to Sora. "Are you okay?" he nodded.

"Hey, guys! Long time no see!" a girl ran up to us. "Who's this?"

"Irix, if you please." I said with a smile.

"Oh, you're the one Amara was talking about!" Irix raised an eyebrow. "I'm Yuffie."

"Nice to meet ya." she said with a smile.

"How are Leon and the others?" Donald asked, a lot calmer than he was.

"Great!" she said.

"Hey Yuffie, have you seen the King, Piri, or Riku?" Sora asked.

"I haven't seen the King or Riku at all." she said, "But Piri's at her grandmother's house. I'll take you there if you want."

"Really?" Sora brighten up but Irix was very nervous.

"Yeah, follow me!" she lead them to a two story house that had a flower garden and a koi fish pond. Irix smiled as her heart became warm.

She sighed, "This is it!"

"I'll run ahead to Leon and the others and let them know you're here!" Yuffie ran off.

Sora looked at Irix, who was really nervous and scared. "You know, now that I'm here, I'm kinda scared to find out what's going to happen. After I'm gone, will I become Piri?"

Sora shook his head, "There's only one you in the worlds. You deserve to be your own person."

Irix giggled, "That sounds like something Piri would say..."

"Yeah, she tought me that everyone deserves a chance to live."

Her smile disappeared and she looked at the house. She thought about that girl she saw back in Twilight Town.

'What was her name? ...Xion?' she wondered, 'Gah! I know I meet her! I feel bad I can't remember her... But she does deserve to live, too...'

Sora walked forward with Irix following him. He turned around facing Irix, "Are you ready?"

She sighed and nodded with a determined face. He knocked on the door. They heard Serah's voice.

"Amara, can you get the door, please?"

"Yeah!" the door clicked and opened. Amara was indeed the one who opened it.

"Sora! Donald! Goofy!" she gleamed, inviting them in. "Come on, I'll show you to the living room! Serah and Grandma Akira's there as well as Kiyoko!"

"Piri had her baby?" Irix asked.

"Yep!" Amara said, "You must be Irix!"

"And you are Amara, Piri's heartless and good friend..." she nodded and they went to the living room. Akira was bottle feeding the baby while Serah was waiting by the phone.

"Hey, guys!" She greeted with a smile then she looked at Sora. She still didn't like him but she was still friendly.

"Hey, Serah!" Sora said, "How are you doing?"

"Fine, I'm waiting for Claire to answer the phone." Serah said.

"Who's Claire?" the spikey-haired boy asked.

"That's Lightning's real name!" the young heartless said, sitting on Serah's lap. "But she only let's family call her that." Irix looked over to Akira and Kiyoko.

"Hey there!" Akira looked up with the brightest of smiles. The baby looked at Irix and giggled.

 _"Mommy!"_ she clapped her hands reached out for her. Sora widened his eyes.

"Wait, how old is the baby?" he asked.

"About four months." Akira said.

"How can she speak?" Goofy asked.

"It's telepathy. Something she was born with." Serah said.

"She also has Piri's abilities of seeing memories." Amara said, "Piri passed on the title of Princess of Memory."

Akira's eyes began to water, "At such a time and young age."

"Can we see her?" Sora and Irix said in unison and Amara looked at Akira. She nodded and Amara sadly smiled.

"She's... in here room..." she said, letting Sora, Irix, Donald, and Goofy follow her. It was deadly quiet in her room. Darkness was only penetrated by the light coming from the covered window. Amara slightly opened it and Sora spotted Piri on the bed.

"Piri!" he ran to the bed side. She didn't respond and Sora panicked. "Why isn't she responding to me?"

"Well..." Amara trailed off and sighed. Sora breath came out shakey, him at the verge of tears.

"That's what I'm here for!" Irix stepped closer. "What do I need to do?"

"We need to give back her heart fragments." Amara said, "Donald and Goofy, can you wait downstairs with the others?"

"S-sure we can!" Donald said, worried for Piri's safety, "Let's go, Goofy."

"Oh..." Goofy lowered his head and they exited.

"Do I need to go?" Sora asked and Amara shook her head.

"No, you have to be here for Piri when she wakes." she looked at Piri.

"I'm not sure if this is going to work, but things are looking up!" Irix said with a smile and went to the other side of the bed. She held Piri's hand. "Piri, I'm not sure if you can hear me but... please wake up! Sora's here and Riku may not be here but he'll be destroyed inside if he finds out you didn't wake up. He... he loves you to the end."

No response or pulse erupted from the dead girl. Irix sighed and looked at Amara. "Are you ready... to go back?"

"I was destined to as well as you, Irix." Sora looked between the two girls and they looked at him.

"Sora, always remember to be yourself... no matter what happens." Irix smiled at him and Amara glowed along with her. Piri started to glow, too. "...It's the only way to see you again, Roxy."

Something inside Sora clicked and he started crying, "Ice! Please don't go!"

Amara disappeared and Irix sadly smiled and said to Sora before she disappearing, "I'll be in your heart, Roxas. I love you!"

"I love you, too!" Sora went to hug her but she disappeared. Sora snapped out of it and rubbed his forehead, "What... what was that about? And why did she call me Roxas?"

He only heard that eerily dead silence and turned to Piri. "Piri, please you gotta wake up!" no response. He gently curled next to her, in tears, "P-please... I-I'm sorry for everything! We need you!" Sora sobbed into her shoulder as he hugged her. "... I need you, Piri! Please..." he lifted his head up and looked at her face. She looked a little more mature then she used to and her hair was longer, free from a braid. He didn't know what he was doing until after he did it- he was kissing her passionately and he enjoyed it. He felt her kissing back and he instantly pulled away.

"Sora..."


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10_**

 **Piri's POV**

"Piri?" Sora asked and I smiled weakly and sat up. I remembered everything clearly. The people I've meet as well as the foes I faced... including that bastard. I drifted my mind from Xehanort and looked at the boy who just kissed me. I placed a hand on his cheek. "PIRI! PIRI, YOU'RE ALIVE AND AWAKE!!!"

He sobbed into my chest like a little kid. I blushed as I realised I was... bigger... but I know he didn't know so I just hugged and cradled him.

"It's okay, Sora. I'm alright!" I warmly smiled.

"Piri!" I heard Serah, Donald, and Goofy at the door. I blushed brighter when Sora moved out of my hold.

"She's alive!" he said with tears and a smiles. I chuckled, he was still the innocent little brother I remember. The look on Serah was was blank with a small smile when she saw he was sitting on my lap. But I could tell she was happy and I wonder if she was about to knock out Sora because of what's happening now.

"Hey, guys!" I said, bubbly.

"Piri, you're okay!" Donald said and Sora got up.

"Glad you're still with us!" Goofy said and I pouted, throwing my legs over the edge of the bed.

"Come on, guys! You honestly thought I was going to die on you?" I raised an eyebrow. But then my mind went to Riku. "Wait, where's Riku?"

"He stopped coming a few days ago." Serah said, I gasped and worried, did he give up on me? "I'm not sure where he is..."

"At least we know he's alive." Sora smiled and I blushed; Sora was wearing a different attire, he was taller, and more mature... but not by that much. He still had a radiant light of a child.

I stood and stumbled a little, thanks to my extra height. I felt as if I was a tall monster. I was at the same height as Sora! My body figure was like an hourglass and my hair was to my knees. I had on the Organization coat on still. I took it off and my clothes were different.

I had on a short-sleeved Neon hoodie over a white satin camisole and denim shorts that went to just above my knees. I had on knee-high, white satin socks and knee-length, brown zipper boots. Of course I had the heart bracelet the Farron sisters gave me and the seven and thirteen bracelets. I looked at Sora and he was blushing, trying not to look at me, and smiling

"I'm glad you're awake..." he mumbled. Serah left the room to go tell Grandma what the motion was about.

"Leon and the others are waiting for us at Merlin's house." Sora said, excitedly, "We should go after we are done here."

"Right!" I said and we went downstairs. There was a delicious smell in the air. My gut growled furiously and I blushed.

"It's okay, you haven't ate every since you had Kiyoko, right?" Sora asked and I nodded.

"Technically, you haven't eaten for a year!" Knowing he was asleep...

"True..."

"Which reminds me..." I punched the back of his head and he fell forward on to the floor.

"Oww... what was that for?!" he rubbed the back of his head.

"I told you to take care of Kairi and Amara!" I crossed my arms, "What do you have say for yourself, young man?"

"I was going to come and find you and Riku!" he said, defending himself.

"Well..." I huffed and tried to hide my smile. "You didn't have to. I was just fine."

"You say that and a few minutes ago, you were practically dead." Sora countered back. I sighed as he did.

"Well, I'm okay now!" I deadpanned, "You decided to take a nap and I slightly disappointed in you..."

"You sound like a mom..." he said and I snickered.

"Maybe you forgot but I _am_ a mom!" he nervously laughed and I face palmed myself.

"Reese, dear!" I turned to see my grandma in the kitchen looking in my direction. She slowly ran to me, opening her arms. She slightly towered over me, but was hugging me. "Piri, you're alive! Thank goodness, you're alive!"

"I couldn't die, not now!" I smiled, "I still need to find Riku and Mickey and watch the baby grow up."

She chuckled and stroked my hair, "I know but..."

"Grandma, I'm fine." I said, hugging her back, "I'll find Aqua, Terra, Ven, Grandpa Ice Cream, dad, Isa, and Lea."

She pulled away and smiled, "Anzu and Isao would be proud of you, darling."

My smiled disappeared. How can we be so sure? I haven't conquered the darkness yet... and I forgot how to fight it off.

"Don't worry, Grandma Akira! We'll help her look!" Sora said, "Right, guys?"

"Yeah!" Donald cheered.

"After all, it's all for one and one for all!" Goofy said.

After we ate at her house, I asked if it was alright if they watch the baby while I'm gone. They didn't mind, of course, but I was still worried for some reason. Like something was going to happen. I shook of that feeling and we left towards Merlin's house.

 _khkhkh_

 **No one's POV**

"Heh, remember what Leon said?" Sora asked as they arrived in front of the house.

"What?" he suddenly got serious got serious.

"We may never meet again but we'll never forget each other." He tried to make his voice sound deeper and Piri snickered at this; she knew exactly what he was talking about. She laughed and hugged herself. The brown haired boy dreamily smiled at this. She was adorable and her voice and laughter was like music to his ears.

Piri flung her long hair over her shoulder and began to braid it. "Let's go inside."

"Hold on! Let's surprise them!" Sora said. "You don't come in until you finished that braid."

"Okay, that's a good idea!" She said with a wink. Sora could feel his heart skip a beat. He blushed and gulped. Piri flicked his forehead. "I bet your thinking about _her_ again~"

Donald and Goofy snickered and Sora quickly said, "W-what? Who? I'm not thinking..."

Piri giggled, "Of course you aren't... not when you think about _her_."

Sora whole entire face was red, "Um... l-let's get the show on the road... Piri, stay here for a moment."

She giggled as she watched Sora and the two enter the house, unaware that Sora wasn't thinking about Kairi.

A few moments later, she was done. She listened to the conversation between the people inside the house.

"It doesn't matter. This is great. Everyone's together again!" She heard Aerith said.

"Well, all except for Piri..." Leon said and Piri smiled, they missed her as much as she missed them.

"May her body 'n soul, rest in peace." Cid placed a hand to his chest. She couldn't take it anymore.

"What are you talking about?" she stepped in the doorway and closed the door. "Well, did anyone miss me?"

"PIRI!" Yuffie rushed up to her and gave her a death hug. "OH MY GOSH! YOU'RE OKAY!!"

"Yuffie... can't breath..." her face was purple.

"Oh, sorry..." she let go and Piri took deep breaths. Sora, Donald, and Goofy chuckled.

"Did you guys know about this?" Leon asked and they nodded.

"Piri, you're alive!" Aerith hugged her more gently than Yuffie. Leon's cheeks were a faint pink and Cid rubbed his eye.

"She lives." Cid stated and Aerith pulled away.

"You look lovely, Piri." she said.

"Thanks..." she turned to Leon, "Hey Squall!"

He smirked, "Hey, stranger."

She laughed, "You'll never change... will you?"

"Nope," he grinned, "It's weird, really..."

"Huh?"

"A while back, everyone suddenly remembered Sora, Donald, and Goofy, at the same time." I looked at them and Sora gasped.

"Wait! Does that mean you forgot about us?" Sora shouted.

"Thanks a lot!" Donald exclaimed.

"So, um... we're trying to find Riku and the King. Have you seen 'em?" Sora asked and they shook their heads.

"Oh..." Piri hung her head.

"Sorry, but let us know if there's anything we can do to help. Okay?" Aerith smiled and they nodded.

"Thank you!" Sora mumbled.

"Don't think us just yet." Cid said.

"What do you mean?" Piri asked.

"Hollow Baston's got a problem, a big problem." Leon stated.

"Nobodies?" Sora asked.

"Heartless?" Piri added.

"That's right." Yuffie said.

"Sounds like you can use our help." Sora said.

"Then let's get straight to the chase. We were hoping the four of you would help." Leon said.

"Like we would say no." the brown haired boy joked.

"I'm not that mean, 'kay?" she crossed her arms and said with a straight face.

"Are you possibly related to a kid name Isa?" he asked and Piri gasped.

"Yes, he's my older brother!" I shouted slightly, "You know him?"

"Yeah, him and Lea used good friends with me. You're just like him... Actually, a mixture of him and your sister."

"Well, they _are_ my siblings, Squall. I have my own quote!" she said proudly. "Lea once told it was okay to have one."

"Yeah, he would, too." he mumbled. "Come on, follow me to the Bailey. There's something you need to see." he said and Piri followed him out the door.

They walked side by side and the bluette broke the akward silence.

"Hey, do you know where Lightning went?" she asked.

"She went to find her Nobody." Leon said.

"Lumina..." Piri mumbled, "Have you been in contact with her?"

He stopped walking, "No, she... she hasn't. It's only been a couple of days but still..."

"Oooooh, are you worried about her?" I teased and he blushed, walking passed me. He went quiet until they got to the Bailey. Sora, Donald, and Goofy showed up.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter 11_**

"Look at that!" Leon pointed. I turned my head to see a half ruined Castle in the distance and Heartless around it. I had a strong feeling that it was beautiful before, but I didn't know why.

"What happened to it?" I asked.

"We don't know, but we want to restore Hollow Baston to what to it used to be. Who knows, maybe even something better. There's still a lot to do but I'm sure we can handle everything. Except... for that..." Leon trailed off and we looked down even more. We saw two white things wiggling their way to the castle.

"What are those things?" I asked.

"Those are Nobodies." Sora answered. "We can handle 'em."

"So, you know what's going on then?" Leon asked and Sora nodded.

"There's this guy named Pete-" I interrupted him.

"Pete!?" my eyes were wide as plates out of shock, "How did he escape...?"

"Maleficent freed him!" Goofy said.

"What?! Impossible..." I said, shaking my head, "We got rid of her... right?"

"I think that was before we did." Sora said. "Anyway, Pete's been going around plotting with the heartless."

"Here's the thing, the Pete I remember has a smartness level is at the height of stupid." I commented.

"And he still is that way." Sora said.

"Shocker..." I said, sarcastically.

"The ones we need to worry about are the Nobodies." Sora continued explaining.

"And those Organization XIII guys in charge, too!" just as I was about to ask how they know them from Goofy, a deep voice made us all on high alert.

"You called?"

We looked around and me and Sora ran down the stairs away from Leon.

"You're doing well." That voice... it was so familar and I know I've heard it before. I closed my eyes and pictured my lost brother, Isa.

"Big brother! Where are you?" I called out and looked around.

"Who there?" Sora summoned the Kingdom Key.

"This calls for a celebration..." the first deep voice said and suddenly, two Dusks appeared further away from us. Donald and Goofy ran up to them but then I turned to Leon. There were a few Dusks in front of him and he got out his gunblade. I summoned a keyblade. To my surprise, it was the one from Castle Oblivion instead of Rainfell. It was black and dark gray, looked like Sora's, and the keychain charm was my purple wayfinder- Nightfall Key. I ran and chased the Dusks with Sora and with Sora and Leon behind me. We ran up the stairs again and I thought I heard a gate shut.

The three of us stood back to back and got in our fighting stances. We faced eight Dusks around us and started to fight. I was a little rusty and was little slow but soon enough, I was doing somersaults and backflips like my old self, again. I thought maybe I should try my magic and see how Sora was doing.

"Sora, use your light orbs!" he looked at me and nodded. We raised our keys.

"Light!" I had all my eight but Sora had only had four. We flung it at the remaining Dusks and that was that.

"What happened?" I asked Sora.

"Hehehe, I guess I'm a little rusty on that move..." Sora blushed and I smiled.

"It's okay! We'll work on it." I said.

"The keyblade... a truly marvellous weapon." the deep voice and Sora and I ran up to the bit where we looked at the half ruined Castle. "...If only it be in more, capable hands." There were other voices and they laughed at us. I growled.

"What are you laughing at, you bastards!?" I yelled.

"Show yourselves!" Sora shouted.

One appeared one top of a wall. He did have that black coat that me and Riku had to wear. The Nobody raised his hands in the air as if summoning something and there appeared six more of them. Donald and Goofy ran in behind us and we all glared up at them.

"Organization XIII!" Goofy stated.

"Good, now we can settle this!" Sora said.

"Time to fade away like the rest of your Organization buddies." I said with a smirk.

"What a shame... and here I thought we could be friends." I laughed dryly at this.

"Believe what you want but I'll **never** be friends with you!" I glared at him. They laughed at me and I heard the deep voice guy mumble.

"Disgrace... you don't even deserve to be called prophetess..." And they were gone. "And I'm sure your daughter is the same way as the princess."

"Hey, get back here!!" I yelled and ran after them until a member of the appeared in front of me.

"Oopsie-daisy..." that voice! I growled and jumped back.

"Braig..." I whispered and glared.

"Move!" Sora demanded.

"Now do you think that's polite? Shutting me down like that?" I growled at this.

"Since when have you cared about politeness, Braig?" I pointed my keyblade at him.

"Ouch," he said while looking at me, "You must be Anzu's youngest..." this hit a nerve.

"What's it to you?!" I felt my darkness grow. Sora gasped and growled at this guy.

"Get out of the way!!" Sora roared.

"As if! You can talk all you want but that won't change a thing."

"Braig! So help me, I'll rip your throat out and shove it up your-"

"How do you know my name?" Braig's Nobody countered back.

"You mean you don't recognize me?" I put my free hand on my hip. "Why don't you look a little closer..."

He gasped and then he laughed, "You're that little girl I meet with that blue bird. Yeah, when I was still human." I glared at him, "You _are_ related to her. You have her angry look down."

"How are we going to make you move, old man?" I taunted, "If we can't figure out a way, then we'll make you move!"

"See that would work if I was any old dude, but I'm not! I'm part of the Organization; nothing old about me." the Nobody said.

"Yeah, whatever you say... old man!" I smirked.

"Tough talk for someone who stood on the side lines while his nobody flunkeys did the fighting!" Sora said.

"Oh dear, I think you got the wrong impression."

"You gonna cry?" me and Sora said in unison.

"As if! Why don't I remind you guys how tough the crowd you're dealing with really is?" the Nobody asked and I snickered.

"Bring it on!" I said and he looked at Sora, who was glaring at him. Braig's Nobody laughed.

"That's right! he used to give me the same look!" I looked at Sora and my heart locket gleamed a little. Sora turned into Ventus for a quick second. My breath hicthed in my throat.

"And you, are a splitting image of Anzu." he said, "She was always a beautiful woman. And Isao... well, his was a foolish scaredy cat. Apparently, some of that rubbed off on you!"

"'Shut up!" I charged but Sora held me back. "I'm not scared of anything!"

"As if! The darkness is what truly frightens you... as well as your father." he said and I screamed and charged again. This time Donald and Goofy held me back with Sora. "You be good kids now!" he disappeared.

"NO! GET BACK HERE!!!" I shouted with much rage and tears were present.

"Piri, calm down!" Donald and Goofy said.

"Don't let him tick you off! That's what he wants!" I fell to my knees.

 _"Ha! I told you I would be back!"_

'Blackberry!' I growled. "I'm not afraid of the dark! How dare that asshole talk about my family like that! Next time I see him... well, he better not see us again." I darkly said.

 _"Oooooh, tough... aren't you, blueberry?"_

I closed my eyes shut and clenched my teeth. More tears streamed.

"Don't cry, Piri..." Sora said and I got up. he hugged me, "Just ignore that guy."

"Thanks, Sor..." my head started to hurt and my eyesight became blurry again. 'Great...'

 _We ran into this canyon with King Mickey and there were so many Heartless. There was at least two thousand of them. But they were still, strangely._

 _Goofy pointed up and We saw a hooded man. He took his hood off. He looked like Terra. He looked at us. A flicker of hate come in my mind. Mickey jumped after him and heartless unfroze._

"...Piri!" Sora's voice cut through the darkness. I opened up my eyes and I was still standing, thanks to Sora holding me up.

"Wha... what happened?" Sora gasped at this.

"You just... spaced out for five whole minutes." Donald said.

"Don't tell me you're having visions..." Sora worried the most.

"No... I-I'm fine!" I smiled. "It's nothing."

"Right, somehow I doubt it was nothing." Sora suddenly gasped and took out a card, "Oh yeah! This is for you!"

I took the card from him and looked at it. I flippped it over and read the words out loud, " 'Hollow Baston Restoration Committee Honorary Member' ...Cool!"

Sora took out his, "I got one, too!"

"Where did you get-?" I was stopped by Sora's card. It glowed and He let go of it and the card just floated there. Mine and Sora's keyblade appeared in our hands.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Garwrsh, you think..." Goofy trailed off. Sora and I lifted our blades and the design of our necklaces appeared underneath our feet (Mine a heart and Sora's a crown.) the wind danced in my hand and I felt everyone staring at me. A keyblade was formed in the sky. I looked at Sora, who was slightly blushing with pink cheeks, and nodded. We pointed our keys at it and a beam of light shot towards it.

"I still don't know what I did..." I didn't look away from the sky. "But, I know that was a keyhole, right?"

"That must've been the gate Master Yen Sid was talking about." Sora said and I gasped.

"You meet him?" I asked.

"Yep, he seems really strong to be Mickey's teacher." he commented and I nodded.

"Right, looks like another adventure is calling us!" I turned to Leon, "Sorry Leon, but we got to go!"

"Yeah, other worlds are waiting!" Sora said.

"Can you say my love to Kiyoko, Serah, and Grandma Akira for me, Squall?" I asked him.

"That's Leon... but sure." he said, "Be on the look out for Lightning... and of course the Organization, too! Those guys look tough."

"Aw, you do care for Light..." I said in a dreamy voice and he blushed. The boys laughed and I shot them a glare. "Don't. Even."

They shut up after that.

"Alright, don't get crazy, Piri." he said.

"You can call me Reese or Pi since we're friends." I grinned and he smirked.

"Okay..."

"We'll be back soon. Wait for us, 'kay?" I closed my eyes and smiled at him. He nodded.

We walked to the Gummi Ship and Sora stopped me.

"Hey, if I remember correctly, you were wearing an organization coat. Where you apart of it?" Sora asked.

"Hell no!" I said with spite, "Nor will I ever be!"

"So, why were you wearing it?"

"To keep the darkness away." I turned to the Gummi Ship, "Those coats are protecting them from the dark."

"Where did you get it? Do the organization members sell them?"

I chuckled, "No, but I got one from a friend, named DiZ. He gave me, Riku, and Mickey one each."

It was quiet but I knew what was coming next.

"You seen them? Where are they!?" he and I shifted in my spot.

"I- I'm sorry..." I shook my head, "I haven't seen them in four months. No telling where they are."

"Oh... I forgot." Sora said, sadly, and I gave him a hug.

" _Aww... It's going to be okay_..." Blackberry...

" _Leave her alone, will ya_?" Amara's voice say.

" _Ignore her, Piri. She's just being annoying_!" That was a new voice. Who was that?

" _Ouch_... _shot down by a thing with no heart_..."

'Everyone just be quiet! And please don't start a war within my head.' I was getting used to talking to voices in my head. I pulled away and some else weird happened. I looked into Sora's eyes and images of younger Sora popped in my brain. The younger Sora was holding a glowing orb.

 _"Mind if I stay here with you?"_

I gasped and took a step back. That voice was Ven.

'How can I see his memories? I thought I passed them on to Kiyoko!' I thought to myself.

"What's wrong?" he asked and I shook my head.

"... I guess I'm... going crazy." I said and he rolled his eyes. He grabbed my hand and dragged me inside. As he did, I heard that new girl's voice.

 _"He's the one who can end our suffering._ _I know because I can see into his heart."_


	12. Chapter 12

Quick shout out to my friend on discord and twitch! **_Chaoshand_** is awesome enough to check out my fanfic series.

 ** _Chapter 12_**

"Where are we right now?" I asked, looking at beautiful bamboo trees.

"I have no idea." Sora answered.

"WHO AM I? WHO AM I? I AM THE GUARDIAN OF LOST SOULS. I AM THE POWERFUL, THE PLEASURABLE..." we heard a loud voice and ran to the source. That when I saw a woman dressed in armour, a house, and a little dragon.

"Mushu?" I asked.

"Piri!" the little dragon jumped and looked at the boys, "Oh, Sora! Donald! Goofy! You're all here!"

"Do you know them?" the woman asked.

"Know them? Man, we used to kick all kinds of bad guy butt together! Yeah, I helped these guys out of tight spots. 'Cause I'm a mighty dragon and all." I snickered and bursted into a fit of giggles. "What's so funny?"

I smiled, "Mushu, we barely summoned you..."

The boys chuckled to this and Mushu sighed, "Okay, when you **_did_** summon me, I helped a lot!"

Sora chuckled, "Something like that. So who's these guy?"

"Oh, uh... I'm Ping, the son of Fa Zhou." I tilted my head; why she acting like that?

"You see, Ping, here, is on his way to join the Imperial Army." Mushu crawled onto the girl's shoulder.

"Would you like to join us? I'll be able to fit in better with guys like you." Oh, was this a world where only males can fight?

"Oh, I get it now!" Goofy said, "You're pretending to be a boy, aren't ya?"

"Huh?" Sora looked at Ping and she nodded. 3... 2...1...

"WHAT?!?" Sora and Donald's jaw hit the ground. I face palmed myself and shook my head.

"Did you guys seriously didn't notice?" I asked them.

"Not me!" Sora said and Donald shook his head. Mushu jumped to my shoulder.

"Are they like this all the time?" I snickered at this.

"You have no idea..."

"We're right here!" Sora crossed his arms with a pout. I throw my arm around his shoulder and gave him a nougie.

"Aw, come on!" I laughed, "I was kidding!"

"You're so mean!" he laughed, too, and pulled away. He turned around and started to tickle me in the ribs. I tried to jump away but he was still on me. "Got 'cha!"

"H-hey! Haha, that's not fair!" I complained.

"All's fair in love and war." he continued and my laughter increased, "You started it!"

"Ahh!" I laughed, "P-Parley! I give up!!"

He stopped, "Parley?"

"Got 'cha!" I tackled him to the ground and pinned him. He blushed madly, "Hmm... I wonder where-"

"You two loverbirds knock it off!" Donald teased and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, O-captain, my captain!" I got off Sora and dusted off my clothes. "So, uh... Ping, why are you dressed as a man?" I asked her and she and Mushu explained that guys can only enter.

"Wait, if that's true, then..." Sora said and everyone looked at me.

"What am I going to do?" I asked and Goofy had an idea.

"Do ya still have that Organization Coat?" he asked and I nodded.

"It's back in the Gummi Ship!" I jumped up and ran back, "I'll go get it!"

I ran to the spot we concealed the ship and giggled. I suddenly felt a familar presence behind me and quickly turned around. No one was there.

"Who's there?" I summoned my keyblade and looked around. No one was there... "Am I paranoid?"

"I'd say so!" I gasped and turned to see Blackberry. I growled and jumped back. "Oh, don't worry! I'm not here to fight... That's not til later."

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing..." she grinned, "I'm just here for joys."

"Yeah, right!" I said.

"Wow, hold the spite!" she giggled, "Amazing show you put on earlier. You two are so cute together!"

"No! You know I don't lo-" I stopped myself. did I...? No! "I love Riku, dammit!"

"He doesn't even know you're alive." she grinned, "I wasn't going to tell you but I'm sure you can live with it. He's giving up on you."

"I..." I felt my heart crack a little, "SHUT UP!" I lunged forward and took a swing. She jumped back and chuckled.

"See? You **_do_** know the truth!" she said, "Sora knows it, too. That's why..." She looked passed me, "He wants you to himself!"

"That's not true!" Four light orbs passed me and hit her. I turned around and it was Sora, "Riku would never abandon her! Right, Piri?"

I gulped and blushed, "Yeah..."

Sora raised his eyebrows and gasped, lowering his weapon, "Piri?"

Blackberry laughed, "You know that he has! By the time you find him, he won't want to see your face, Sora!"

I growled, "Leave him out of this!"

"Why would I listen to a scaredy cat like you?" a dark corridor was behind her, "Ta-ta!" she evilly laughed and backed into the portal before my Last Resort could hit her.

"Dammit!" I growled. "How can I let this happen?"

"Don't listen to her." Sora warned, "You know Riku won't give up on you. You're his light! Come on, let's get that coat. The other's are waiting."

As soon as I got it out, I put it on. Me and Sora headed back to where we found Ping. Donald got mad.

"About time!" Donald said and Sora and Goofy gulped at this.

"I beg your pardon?" I glared at him and he gulped. "I don't need your two sense right now!"

"Uh... nothing..." he said sheepishly. "Sorry..."

I hmphed, "That's what I thought!"

"Why are you scared of her, Donald?" Sora asked and we laughed at him. I simply smirked.

"Okay, I need my hair less girly... don't I?" I said after the laughter died down.

"We can always cut it!" Mushu suggested and I gasped.

"Without cutting it!" I held my French braid. "I love my braids, thank you!"

"Don't touch her braid!" Sora shouted, "This one time, our friend, Wakka, he was playing Blitz Ball with me, Riku, Tidus, Selphie, and Piri and he accidently got sand in her hair and-"

"That was gum, Sora!" I shouted, "The only way I could get it out was cutting my hair!"

"Yeah, and the next day-"

"Shut up, Sora!" I shouted out. Total akward silence.

"...I'll just put it up in a bun." Ping said. She grabbed my hand and pulled me off to the side. We sat on a rock and she got out her brush. I undid my braid and put it behind me.

As she combed my hair, she hummed a melody. I smiled, "That's a lovely tone! Where did you hear it?"

"My mother used to sing it to me when I little." she grinned and I sadly smiled. "Do you have any melodies from childhood?"

"Well, yeah but my sister sung it to me." I dug into my coat pocket and pulled out my wayfinder. "We were motherless when I was born. And dad was on a journey to find his self. I..." I sighed, "I'm sorry, I don't won't to talk about it anymore. Do you wanna hear the tone sis used to sing to me, Ping?"

"S-sure." she cried for me, "You can call me Mulan. That's my original name."

"Please don't feel bad for me! I don't need any sympathy." I said looking at Sora. He and the others were talking to each other. He stopped and looked at me and smiled. I smiled and looked to my wayfinder. "Things haven't been all bad! I've got Sora, Riku, Kairi, and all my friends. Not to mention my Grandmother and two cousins."

"You're lucky to have them." she said and finished my hair. "Okay, let's see how they think."

 _khkhkh_

 **No one's POV**

"We're finished!" Mulan said and the boys turned to them. Everyone gasped in shock. It was like she was a male organization member. She put her hands in her pockets.

"I never dressed like a man before..." she closed her eyes, thinking of what to do next. "Something's missing..."

"One's your voice!" Mushu said.

"Right..." she cleared her throat, "So like... **this?** " everyone jumped, blown away. The one the most shocked was Sora and Piri herself.

"Piri, talk in your man voice again!" he said, wanting to confirm who he heard she sounded like.

" **Uh... what should I say?** " she covered her mouthTears flowed easily from her, " **I... I can't believe it...** "

"Riku..." Sora smiled

She smiled. 'Is the reason why I sound like him is because we're connected?'

"Well, I'm surprised," Mushu said, "How about the name?"

" **Um...** " she crossed her arms and thought with the others.

"Oh, how about Pyro?" Sora said, brightly.

" **Sora, your a genius!** " she said then she snickered, " **If only you weren't a numb skull all the time...** "

"Pyro, you're starting to sound like Riku!" we giggled at what he said.

'I _do_ care about Riku!' I gloated in my mind to Blackberry but I didn't hear anything. She smirked in victory.

 _khkhkh_

"How you feeling, Pyro?" Sora asked and she turned to him. They were walking into the place where all the soldiers were.

"Nervous." she whispered. She looked around and her face twisted with disgust. There was men who belched, scratched their hide ends, and picked in between their toes with chopsticks- IN PUBLIC!

"Ugh, and I thought you were bad with the belching..." she commented quietly and Sora laughed. " **That wasn't funny!** "

"I guess I can get carried away..."

" **You think?** " she spat onto the ground crossing her arms.

"You ain't a lady, that's for sure." Mushu was on her shoulder, whispering.

" **Of course I'm not!** " she smiled. A soldier looked at her, peering at her. She glared and growled, " **What do _you_ want, buddy? To fix your eyes? 'Cause I can fix them perfectly!**"

The skinny soldier quickly looked away, whistling. She smirked in victory.

"Man, you're kinda edgy, Pyro." Sora commented.

" **Whatever, let's just get something to eat.** " she said, holding her gut.

"I'll get us some food." he said and went to line up for it. She watched him and found herself blushing. She gasped and put her hood up.

'Why am I blushing?' she asked herself as she looked to Sora. That's when she saw a rather short soldier push him out of the way.

" 'Bout time we got some grub." he muttered and she frowned.

"Hey quit cutting in line!" Sora whined and she snickered.

'What a gentlemen...'

"Yeah, get out!" Donald shouted. The shorty then punched Sora and she growled really loud. But they didn't hear it.

" **Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your own size, shorty!** " she said and the short man looked at her.

"Was that a short joke?" he frowned and Sora made a slashing motion at his throat.

" **Well, you heard me correctly, then!** " she smugly smirked and Sora face palmed himself. The soldier growled.

"Why I ought-" a fat man picked up shorty. Afterwards, Piri went to help up Sora.

"Yao, repeat after me!" the fat man chant a Chinese thing and Yao repeated. "Better?"

"Yeah," Yao was put down, "Ah, you ain't worth my time, chicken boy." she completely ignored it.

"Chicken boy?! Say that to my face you limp noodle!" Mushu shouted and Sora and Piri widened their eyes.

"Mushu..." they whispered.

"O-o-oh! I'm gonna punch you so hard, I'll make you ancestors dizzy!" Yao ran to punch Piri and she blocked him. She hit the back of his knees and pushed him back. When he was on the ground, she dusted her coat off.

" **Let's go eat, Sora.** " she said and she seen soldiers gather around. The skinny soldier charged, punching. She simply grabbed his arm and throw him. He landed on two soldiers, who became mad at the skinny guy. One thing lead to another and everybody was fighting. Piri was shoved into the rice pot and rice got in her hair. Sora seen this and he gulped. Fire was in her eyes and she turned to the person who shoved her. It was the skinny soldier. She swiftly ran up to him and got him into a head lock. She punched him in the face over and over. Sora seen Yao charge after her and he shoved him out of the way.

" **You know, this is my first fight in a long time without a keyblade!** " she said with a grin.

"You know this is wrong..." he said and she shrugged.

"Soldiers!" a man yelled and everyone looked at him. Piri punched skinny one more time. Everyone pointed at her, with an exception of the fat guy, Sora, Ping, Donald, and Goofy.

"HE STARTED IT!" they yelled and she let go of skinny.

'Shit...' her eyes were blinking several times, trying to remain calm. She told herself, 'Light would have never freak out... so don't!'

"What did you do?" Shang growled and she remained emotionless.

"I... uh," she cleared her throat, " **I was defending my friend, sir!** "

"It wasn't her." Ping stepped forward, defending her.

"I don't need any trouble in my camp causing trouble." he growled, "What's your name?"

" **Pyro.** " she stood straight and emotionless still.

"What about you?" he asked Ping.

"Ping, It's Ping!"

"Thanks to your new friends, Pyro and Ping, you all will spend today picking every grain of rice. Then, Tonight, the real work begins." Shang said and Pyro put down her hood

" **Starting the ones in my hair...** " she mumbled, picking some grains out.

"Pyro..." Sora warned and she looked at the captain's face. He was glaring at her.

" **Uh... sorry, sir!** " she scratched the back of her head. He squinted his eyes at her than left.

"Uh Pyro, turn around." Mulan whispered the black coated soldier. She growled.

" **Whaaa- oh...** " All the soldiers glared at her and she gulped, " **Hehe, H-hey guys! I think we're ready to pick up them, right?** "

The soldiers remained unchanged and both girls gulped.

"Run!" they both whispered to each other and took of.

 _Night time..._

Pyro watched Shang shot an arrow at a large wooden post which was extremely tall. Sora guessed bigger than the coconut trees on Destiny Islands. He took of his robe and Piri caught Mulan staring. She smirked.

"Oooooh, tough guy." Yao commented and the bluette's eyes widen.

"Yao, thank you for volunteering." Shang pointed at post, "Retrieve the arrow."

Yao bowed while cracking his knuckles. He whispered but Piri could hear him say, "I'll do it, pretty boy. And I'll do it with my shirt on."

"Hold it, Yao!" Shang stopped him, "You seem to be missing something..." a soldier brought to metal plates with ribbons tied to them. Shang tied one to Yao's left wrist and picked up the plate. "This one resembles strength..." he dropped it, which caused his wrist to fall to the ground. He tied the other one to Yao's right wrist and lifted Yao of the ground. "And this one resembles discipline. You'll need both of them to reach the top." others snickered at Yao, who was dropped. Piri chuckled. After Yao failed, Piri stepped forward.

" **Okay, I think I can give it a shot.** " the captain smiled.

"That's the spirit, Pyro."

She looked up at the arrow and smiled with mild chuckle. She looked at Sora and they were thinking the same thing. She cracked her knuckles.

" **Listen, I'm gonna get that arrow one way or another, you freaking post!** " she said to the post and Sora laughed.

"Why is she talking to the post?" Mushu asked Sora.

"Pi did this when... he was trying to get some coconuts from a tree back home." he smiled and looked back at Piri, who was now climbing the post. She was at the mid-way point and she started sliding. She held on to the post and completely slide down.

Even with the organization coat on, the friction hurt like hell. She was on her hands and knees, her eyes wide with pain, and teeth clenched.

" **OOOOOOOUUUUUCCCCHHHHH!** "

The others covered their ears and grinded their teeth together, knowing that hurts. Sora rushed to help her up.

Soon everyone tired it and failed. The captain decided to go to sleep and others agreed, all except Mulan, Sora, and Piri.

"Guys, I give up. I should have never left home and join in." they stared at her. "I can't do this."

"Don't say that!" Sora said. "You should never give up! There's nothing we can't handle!"

"But I can't do this." Piri sighed at this.

"My cousin always tells me, 'It's not a question of can or can't. There's somethings in life, you just do.' Think about it. Why did you leave home?" Piri asked her.

"To help my father and family, but-"

"Well, there you go! You did it for your family." she smiled, "You followed your heart and it's brought you this far. I think you can do it." she said and Sora nodded in agreement.

Mulan smiled, "If I do this, I can say I did it for my family..."

"There ya go!" Sora encouraged her and she got up. She picked up the plates at the base and formulated a plan. Something clicked inside her head. Sora and Piri watched her climb the post with the plates wrapped around the post.

" **You can do it, Ping!** " she cheered and Sora giggled in excitement.

"Come on! Do it for your family!!" he shouted and people started to wake up. Everyone cheered for her. Mulan had a footslip and Piri gasped.

"Don't give up!" Donald yelled.

"You can do it!" Goofy cheered.

"Almost there, Ping!" Sora said.

" **You got this!** " Piri pumped a fist in the air.

She did it.

Everyone cheered, shouted, and whistled for Ping. She grabbed the arrow and tossed it to the front captain's tent. He woke up and came out to see what the commotion was about. He stared at the arrow.

" **Captain, he did it!** " Piri rushed up to him. The captain looked up to her as she pointed to Ping with a smile. He looked up and seen Ping, grinning with a thumbs up.

Piri stared up to Ping. She grinned. The grin slowly turned a sad smile as she thought about the Destiny Islands in Castle Oblivion. Riku climbed the tree to get a coconut. She stared up at the stars and the wind slightly blew. Sora watched her and shook his head.

"What's wrong, Pyro?" he asked.

" **I miss Riku.** " she smiled a real smile, " **That's why when we find him, I'll be a lot more relieved.** "

"We will." he placed a hand on her shoulder and nodded.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Piri's POV

I giggled as I ran to the water of the pond near camp. Swimming was one thing I loved to do back on the Islands. I let down my hair from the bun and I was about to shed my towel, which was around my body, but then...

"Piri, what are you doing?" I jumped and turned around. It was just Mushu, crossing his arms.

"Mushu, don't scare me like that!" I scolded, "And I'm going to wash up. I stink!"

"Oh no your not!" he said, getting on my shoulder, "I just bailed Mulan out of a jam! I'm not biting anymore butts."

"Uh... 'kay then..." I picked him up and put him on the ground. "You can keep watch!"

"All you girls are the same." he commented and I glared at him. He looked at me. "But fine..."

"Can you turn around so I can take this off?" I said and he did. I hung the towel on the tree and dived in. I came up for air. I ignored the rant the little dragon threw at me.

"It will be fine, Mushu!" I told him, "If anything happens, go get Sora."

I went back underwater and swam, holding my breath. I could hold my breath for long periods of time, thanks to Tidus and Wakka's Blitz Ball games. Oh, the memories...

I came up for air and stared up the stars. I giggled as I thought about that one hot day. I'd say me and Riku were maybe thirteen. We were playing Blitz Ball with Sora and Wakka- Tidus was sick that day. Anyway, I got too hot and and passed out. I remember I woke up in the waterfall and Riku was cooling me off. He was saying something but I didn't hear it. I was just blushing and staring at him.

I missed Riku so much. I hope he hasn't giving up on me like blackberry said. I closed my eyes and felt the gentle breeze in my hair. I shivered and ducked down under one last time. I was truly a water rat of what Satoshi called it.

After a while, I got out of the water and dried of. Mushu was no where to be found.

"Mushu?" I wrapped my towel around me and leaned against the tree. "Hey, where did you go?"

"Well hello there young lady!" I gasped and prayed it was just in my head. I looked around the tree to see Yao and skinny. I gulped at this.

"Uh, Hi... I guess."

"I'm Ling!" skinny said, "Who are you?"

"R-Reese..." I couldn't let them know my real name. Piri does sound like Pyro.

"I'm Yao." he flexed his muscles. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh... I'm here to... uh..." I gulped.

"Oh, look at her hair!" Yao came closer and I stepped back. "It's okay, i won't hurt you. Can I feel you hair?"

"Uh..." I was creeped out, "Sure?"

I flinched as he did. Ling toke some a sniffed it. "It smells like blueberries!"

"Huh? Do I really-?" Yao took my hand.

"Flawless skin, too." I gasped and pulled away from both of them.

"I... I'm sorry..." I gulped, "B-but I came here to see someone."

"In a towel?" Ling asked.

"Hehe... just thought I'd wash up a bit."

"You seem fine to me!" they said and I gulped as they came closer.

"Y-you guys are so flattering." I nervously laughed. 'Sora! Help me!'

khkhkh

Sora's POV

'Sora! Help me!'

I looked around as I heard Piri's voice. She was in trouble!

Mushu came running up to me, "Sora! Piri's at the pond and..."

I didn't need to hear anymore.

the pond only to see Piri slap Ling, the smack heard from where I was standing. We meet eye connect and she ran to me.

"Sora!" she said and hugged me with relief. Then she whispered, "Don't say my name is Piri! I told them my name was Reese."

"Okay..." I whispered and glared at the other two, "What are you doing to Reese?"

"You know her?" they asked and I nodded.

"Know her? Of course I do!" I was about to blow up on them.

"Sora, don't blow up..." she whispered to me.

I sighed, "I don't appreciate you guys hitting on my... my..."

"What is she to you?" Yao asked.

"She's my..." I gulped, hoping Piri won't kill me after this. "Wife... future wife, that is."

"Oh yeah? Prove it!" Ling said and I tried to think of something. A light bulb went of in my head. I gulped and dipped Piri.

"Sora..." she whispered, trying to play along. I gulped and leaned in. She widened her eyes and closed them. I was mentally smacking myself until we kissed. It was just as passionate as the one back in Hollow Baston. My heart was fluttering with joy... why was I enjoying this? After I pulled away, I opened my eyes and saw Piri's eyes full of love and hate at the same time.

'I'm dead! I'm dead! I'm dead!' I thought as I sheepishly smiled at the other two, who stood there with their mouths open.

"...Wow!" Yao said, "That was... explosive..."

"Yeah," Ling said, "S-sorry we bothered you Reese." they left and there was an awkward silence between us.

"Sora..." I slightly jumped as Piri spoke. She smiled, "That was good acting!"

"You..." I gulped, "You really think so?"

"Yeah!" she blushed, "T-thanks for saving my hide. I have something for you!"

I widened my eyes, "Wha- OOWWW!" She punched me on the cheek, "What was that for?!"

"Really? Did you just kiss me?" she raised her voice and I gulped at this.

"I'm sorry! I... I-"

"Sora!" I put my arms up in defense but then I felt a kiss on my cheek, "That was kinda nice."

I froze. 'She... liked the kiss, too? Oh no... Riku's going to kill me once he finds out! Um... but... I know I kinda love... NO! DON'T SAY THAT, SORA!'

I was arguing with myself as we walked back to the camp. Piri had her coat on and the hood up. Donald and Goofy made a fire with Ping and they were laughing, which was a little ways from the camp.

khkhkh

"Hey, Sora!" Piri got my attenion. "What are you thinking about?"

"Uh, nothing..." I dismissed the thought about the kiss and looked around. Donald, Ping, and Goofy fell asleep in the tent. Piri and I was the only one who was awake. "...Just tired, I guess."

"Then go to bed, lazy little brother! That would explain why you've been spacing out." she grinned and I felt something tear my heart. I sadly smiled then I stared into her eyes. Those eyes... they can melt anyone. I blushed slightly and she got up for the log we were sitting on. "I think I'm going to hit the hay, too!"

We both entered the tent, which was kinda small but all five of us could fit perfectly with room to move a little. Piri was sleeping next to me, or at least I thought she was.

"Sora, are you awake?" she whispered and I nodded. "I can't sleep."

I turned on my side towards her and did the same. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Well..." she scooted closer to me and hugged me. She pecked me on the lips and seconds later, I went in for a kiss. This one was gentle and relaxing but it was wrong, that I knew. When I pulled away, she cuddled and fell asleep. I followed her lead and fell asleep, too.

khkhkh

Piri's POV

I jolted awake and it was at the crack of dawn. They were still asleep and I was the only one awake. I realized I was snuggling with Sora. I lightly gasped and got up without waking him or anyone else.

'Shit... I actually snuggled up to him...' she sighed and opened the tent quietly. Peeking out I did see anyone. I looked back at Sora and frowned, 'I'm ate up... I need to stay away from him as much as possible...'

I snuck out and head to camp. Walking around in a camp full of men.

"Pyro, you're up early!" I jumped slightly and turned around. That was the captain. I cleared my throat.

"Just had a dream that woke me up..." I lied.

"Soldiers say they seen a woman in the woods." he said and I'm glad my hood up because my eyes widened. "Can you find her and tell her to leave for home?"

"Yes sir." I said, trying to remain calm, "May I ask what the girl looked like?"

"Others say she had black long curly hair." he said and I gasped.

"Wait, where did they see her?" I know who he was talking about.

"In the woods." he repeated.

"Thanks, I'll take care of it, sir!" I said to him and ran off.

Walking in the woods was a horror movie. I had my keyblade out, careful watching my surroundings. A twig snapped and I turned to it. It wasn't anything but it broke my concentration. I rubbed my temples and put my hood down. My hair was still wet so it was cold.

"Hey, champ!" I jumped and turned to see Blackberry. "Things have been stirring lately. What's going on?"

"Tsk, like you don't know." I said and she tilted her head. I sighed, "Look, if you don't want any trouble, I request you leave."

"Aww... you do care about me. And you don't have to act around me!" she innocently giggled, "I know who you are, what you are, and... what you've done."

I growled, "What are you getting at?"

"Oh, I think you know what it is I'm talking about!" she giggled, "Once I tell him, I'm sure Sora would break... well, the way I'll say it."

"Don't you even!" I toke a slash at her and she teleported away.

"Well, you must know that he cares for you... more then a best friend." she grinned.

"I do know that but-"

"Oh, so you do love him more than Riku?"

I shook my head, "You know I would never abandon him."

"We'll see..." she deadpanned, "One more thing, I'm going back to your heart. If I'm gone for a certain amount of time, we're both dead, got it memorized?"

"Hey! That's Lea's line!" I growled and she laughed.

"It's Axel. Right, Irix?" I widened my eyes and I felt my chest squeeze. I growled.

"Go jump in a lake of lava!" I shocked myself and said in a Aussie Accent. I covered my mouth and she smirked.

"And I'm sure Roxy would like to see you-"

"I only get to call him that!" I glared and she faced away from me. I gulped, "Who's... Roxy and how do I know some about him?"

"Your heart knows who he is." She glowed with darkness and disappeared. "Maybe you can follow your little heart and-"

"Yeah, yeah." I turned around and head back to the captain back at camp. The Sun was still down but stars were beginning to disappear.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Chapter_** ** _14_**

"All accounted for, sir. The girl was just lost and I directed her to the next village."

"Thank you for the report." He said, "Keep your guard up. Creatures have been stirring. Most of our men had to flee from them."

"Do you need me to take care of them, sir?" I asked.

"Whenever you are ready."

I cracked my knuckles, "I was born ready."

"Wait, soldier." I was about to leave when he stopped me, "Pyro, I think you should wait for your friends at least. It's far too dangerous to go alone."

"I can handle it myself." I walked away from the captain and went to the tent we were in. No one was awake... or so it seemed. I was about to leave when the tent opened. Sora seen me and gasped.

"Organization XIII! Where are you doing here?" I gasped at this and ran to the place where the heartless were. I looked around and didn't see any heartless. Sora was behind me and he summoned his key. "Hey! What are you doing here?"

"Ugh, You are an idiot!" I finally said and lowered my hood. "It's me."

"Oh, uh..." He dismissed his key.

I sighed, "I thought you would know it was me." I crossed my arms.

"I'm sorry." he hung his head. "You disappeared from the tent and I went looking for you. I... I was worried that... uh..." an aura of sadness, uncomfortableness, and guilt came from him.

"Sora?" I cupped his cheek and he looked into my eyes. His cheeks got warm. He started to lean in. I widened my eyes as two things happened: His lips made contact with mine, I heard two voices, and Sora turned into a boy who looked like Ven.

'Roxas...'

'Irix...'

I began to feel more comfortable with kissing the boy and closed my eyes. He moaned into the kiss and shot my eyes open. The boy was now Sora. I snapped out of it and quickly pulled away, slapping him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" I shouted.

"I'm sorry! I... I... don't know what is wrong with me!" he held his cheek, the place where I slapped him.

"Dammit," I covered my mouth, "I'm sorry I slapped you, Sora!"

"No, I kinda deserve that." he glared, "But I still don't understand why you enjoyed that."

I growled, "That's not me! You know I love Riku!"

Several heartless surrounded us and we got our keyblades.

"I still am sorry, Pi." He said, slashing at a heartless.

"Sora, we should talk about this later!" I performed a Last Resort and hit several heartless.

 _khkhkh_

We walked along the path and Donald started to complain.

"Man, this sucks!" he shouted where everyone could hear.

"How about we sing for entertainment?" I asked.

"No singing!" Donald crossed his arms.

"For a long time we've been

Marching off to battle" everyone sang and I smirked as Donald sighed.

"In our thundering herd

We feel a lot like cattle" Yao said.

"Like the pounding beat

Our aching feet aren't

Easy to ignore" we all sang and Ling rushed up.

"Hey, think of instead

A girl worth fighting for"

"Huh?" Mulan was lost and I snickered.

"That's what I said

A girl worth fighting for" he continued

"I want her paler than the

Moon with eyes that

Shine like stars"

"My girl will marvel at

My strength, adore my

Battle scars" I smiled at their enthusiasm.

"I couldn't care less what she'll

Wear or what she looks like

It all depends on what

She cooks like

Beef, pork, chicken, mmm" I snickered at this.

"Bet the local girls thought

You were quite the charmer" Yao said and Chin-Po knock him underwater by accident.

"And I'll bet the ladies love

A man in armor" Ling flexed and I rolled my eyes.

"You can guess what we

Have missed the most

Since we went off to war"

"What do we want?"

"A girl worth fighting for" I looked at Mulan and she was hiding her face. I heard giggles from my right and seen girls working in a watery field.

"My girl will think I have no faults" Yao sang as he stopped near her.

"That I'm a major find" Chin-Po said and he, Yao, and Ling surrounded her.

"How 'bout a girl who's got a brain

Who always speaks her mind?" she was clueless.

"Nah!" They all said. Sora tuned in.

"Waiting back at home

Is a lovely girl and sweetheart" he was talking about Kairi. I decided to tease him.

"I must say

That she definitely has her has her hand full." I smirked as I threw my arm around his shoulder. He blushed.

"Not much of a man of love

But the girl that want..." Not much of a man at all.

"Is a girl that can be quiet

With eyes cyan green." I heard Sora snicker and I shot him a glare.

"My manly ways and turn of

Phrase are sure to thrill her" he sang as he leaned against the army's horse-drawn cart and I snickered. Yao whispered in my ear.

"He thinks he's such a lady killer" he slapped the horse's end which made him go forward and caused Ling fall forward.

"Got a girl back home who's

Unlike any other" the Donald sang and I smirked.

"But the only girl who'd

Love him is his mother." Sora laughed and Donald grumbled under his breath.

"But when we come home

In victory they'll line up

At the door" we all sang and Mulan tried to get away.

"What do we want?" Ling asked.

"A girl worth fighting for!" She was caught in the fray.

"Wish that I had-"

"A girl worth fighting for!" She slipped out of their grasp and got to Ling and the other two. She turned around and gasped.

"A girl worth fighting-" they all stopped and I turned around to see a dreadful sight.

We were standing in front of a burnt down village.

A/N Sorry if it's a short chapter... I hope you guys don't mind.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Chapter 15_**

I looked around and saw only the movement of a bell. The captain growled.

"Search for survivors!"

Sora, Donald, and Goofy stayed close to me as we searched. We heard slightly rustling and then a stressed 'kupo'.

"It's a moogle!" I dug through the rubble, "Hang on! Sora, Donald, Goofy! I need help!"

We finally got to the little guy and I held him.

"It looks like it's from Traverse Town." Sora said and I healed him. The moogle floated upward.

"Wait, you can heal?" the captain asked.

"Yeah, I'm a strong healer at that."

"Thank you, kupo." He nodded, "And I'm from Radiant Garden, kupokupo!"

"That's my home as well."

"You look like someone I know..." he said. I raised a eyebrow.

"The enemies! Where did they go?" Sora asked and the little moogle pointed at the mountains.

"He had bunch of heartless that made Mog really hurt, kupo! They head for the mountains!" he said and and I growled. She looked around and the soldiers had a mixture of fear and worry on their faces. I found a still sturdy table, shockingly still standing.

"Sora, can you help me on this table?" He nodded and did so. I sighed and got my determined face on. "Everyone, I need you to listen to me! Those heartless are the enemies that are used by Shun-yu. The only way we can defeat them is if we stick together." I smiled and turned towards Sora. "I've learned never to go in on some dangerous task alone. But that's not the point. My point is I have people I can count on, to make it through. Am I right? Who's with me?!"

"I am!" Sora grinned.

"We are!" Donald and Goofy jumped.

"Count me in!" Ping said.

"Me too." Shang muttered.

"We will too."

"Yeah!" other soldiers started to appeared and join in. I smirked at this and nodded.

"We're gonna need all the support and soldiers we soldiers we need. Come on, let's go." The captain led us towards the summit. "If we die, We die together and with honor!"

'Die? No... never again! Not while I have daughter back home.' I thought as we approached summit. There he was: Shun-yu stood with his hawked on his shoulder. Then behind him were many heartless. Shang and his soldier were shocked; They didn't expect these kinds of enemies.

"Those are heartless! You're weapons will affect them so don't worry." I stated.

"Attack!" Shun-yu shouted and this echoed. The heartless started making their way towards them and Nightfall Key appeared in my hand.

I smirked and whispered, "It looks like you're ready..."

We ran towards the enemies and started to fight them. However it was tough.

I swung the key at the most I can knock down. That's when I noticed a large amount of heartless hovering over a person, and then she saw brown spikey hair.

"Sora!" I jumped in front of him and my hands coated with light and darkness. I dismissed my keyblade and raised my hands. I glared as a warning, "Stay. Back."

One lunged for me and I bursted with light and darkness, which scooted them away from me and Sora. I felt a sharp pain in her arm and winced, but quickly composed myself.

"Pi, your hurt!" Sora knew I was.

"Let's go help!" Of course, I knew he was going to whine but didn't let him. We fought the heartless again.

"YOU MISSED! HOW COULD YOU MISS?! HE WAS RIGHT THERE IN FRONT OF YOU!" We heard Mushu yell and there was a boom. We looked at the top of the mountain and saw snow falling from it. I gulped at this.

"Uh oh." Me and Sora said together. We turned around and I looked at him.

"Sora, run now!" He started to make a run for it and I looked around to see some of the soldiers frozen with fear and shock.

"RUN! EVERYONE, RUN! UNLESS YOU WANNA FREEZE!" I yelled and was the last to run.

"Pyro!" Ping yelled.

"I'll be fine. Find somewhere safe! Protect the soldiers!" I said and tripped. Sora gasped at this and made a sprint towards me. He picked me up bridal style and started running. He fell and I quickly got up. I growled and took his hand. We were running towards running towards the mountains edge and I didn't notice. He pulled me back and skidded of the edge. I reflected quickly and grabbed his hand.

"Pi..." he mumbled.

"Don't let go! Just hang on!" I frantically said.

"I can't hold on for much longer!"

I gasped. I need some way to encourage him... That's it! "Come on, Sora! Giving up so easy? I thought you were stronger than that!"

He stopped and widened his eyes, "Riku..."

I managed to get him up a little and the ledge started to give. I gasped and use all the strength I had to grab him and throw him on to safer terms. I gasped as the ledge collapsed underneath me. I let out a shout of panic.

"PYRO!" I sighed in relief when I found out he was safe. The look in his eyes were terror-filled and heartbroken. I sadly smiled as he reached after me, but missed. Now, my own problems...

No One's POV

"PYROOOO!" Sora's voice echoed throughout the mountains and Ling, Yao, Chin-Po and the others came. The tied a rope to a rock and threw the other end for Piri to hold onto. Sora was about to jump with her, but Ping and Goofy held him back.

"NO, LET ME GO! PI NEEDS ME! I WANT TO HELP HIM!" he yelled and cried. He stopped shouting and fell to his knees. Tears never stopped as he was trembling all over, his heart indeed broken. "He... He saved me... Sacrificed himself for me..."

It was completely quiet all except for the soft wind howling and Sora's sobs. Ling turned to the rope and saw it was straight, a bit trembling onto it... like someone was holding on to it! His eyes widened and he gasped.

"Guys, pull the rope, come on!" He called out and he, Chin-Po, Yao, and the others started to pull the rope. Then they heard someone got onto the mountain. When they looked at him, he was wearing a black coat. He had silver hair tied up in a ponytail and wore a blindfold.

"Organization XIII!" Donald grumbled inaudibly and Sora held him back. The brunette squinted and gasped. He had another hooded figure; Piri. They stared at him slowly walked closer to the group. He placed the prophetess turned soldier onto the ground in front of Sora and kept his hand on her cheek. Piri's eyes slowly opened and this figure got up. He walked past Sora. She sat up straight and held her head. It was quiet again and just as the mysterious hero was about to leave Sora broke the silence.

"Wait!" He shouted but didn't face the one who saved his friend. "Why did you save Pi?"

She rubbed her eyes and blinked to adjust her eyes. Silver hair and blindfold, along with the organization coat... she silently gasped and whispered to herself, "Riku..."

He heard her and smiled. But it disappeared and he shook his head, telling her not to say anything. He sighed, turning around and walking away. Sora was about to follow when Piri panicked.

"S-Sora." He shot around, forgetting about him. She stood up, only to be hugged by him.

"Pyro, you're okay!" Tears keep following and Piri sweat dropped at this.

"Cry baby..." She smirked and Sora looked in her eyes, smiling. She got this feeling he was about to lean and pulled away. She looked around. "Is everyone okay?"

Everyone nodded and Ping stepped forward.

"What about you? Are you okay?" 'he' asked and Piri put a thumbs up.

"As I live and breathe!" She grinned and their suddenly Mulan gripped onto her own shoulder.

"Mulan, you're hurt." Mushu exclaimed and Piri's eyes widened as her breath hicthed at her throat.

"Yeah, I'll be..." Mulan realized what Mushu said.

"Mulan, a woman?" Shang asked and she shut her eyes. Piri covered her mouth and felt the tears brimming her eyes.

"No, who are you, really?" The captain grabbed her by the wrist and Mulan glared at him.

"My name is Mulan and talk to me with respect!" Shang took her hairband off and revealed to everyone that she was indeed a girl.

"Respect?! You just impersonated soldier. You don't deserve any respect at all. You've brought dishonor on your family's name!" He pushed her and she fell onto the ground. Darkness gathered around Piri and Sora noticed this; she was getting close to blowing up. The captain drew his sword and raised it to strike her. Piri rushed to block it with her keyblade and her hood fell off, letting her hair fall out. He gasped and Piri shoved him back. Ling and Yao recognized her.

"Reese?" They said with their mouths shot wide open.

"You're not hurting any of my friends." She murderously growled, darkness getting more intense. The captain took a step back. "And you should give us respect."

Sora shook his head as he shook his head as he saw her eyes turn red and blue locks turned to jet black.

"You should be ashamed of yourself! Your parents would be ashamed of having a daughter like you!" The captain said.

That only made it worse. She grinned and evilly laughed. She had a double voice, her conscious was getting smaller and losing control.

"Oh really?" The grin didn't leave, "I never meet them so I won't say that~"

She aimed her keyblade at him and Sora gasped. He ran up to and hugged her, "Piri! Snap out of it!"

She jerked and jolted from Sora. Donald and Goofy told everyone else to run, which they took the warning and dashed for the hills.

"Ugh, Piri! Stop!" He held on tight. She screamed and fell to her knees, in tears.

"Mama... Papa..." Her eyes turned blue again as well as her hair. Piri's sobbing trailed throughout the mountains.

"Don't listen to him, Piri..." Sora's heart felt more pains then one. Like, it wasn't just him that was upset to see her crying.

She looked in his eyes and he closed his eyes as three people entered his mind. A woman who he saw back in Olympus Coliseum, A man with jet black hair and sapphire blue eyes, and grandmother Akira.

Then he saw Amara, Darkside, and, the sight that unknowingly tear up, Irix. Why were they flashing through his head?

She looked away and sighed, finally calming down. In the distance was her rescuer, sadden by the sight beheld. He lowered his blindfold and stopped.

"Don't forget... don't be afraid to stare into both." He opened a dark portal.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Chapter 16_**

"Mulan, I blew it..." Mushu lowered his head in shame.

She shook her head and then smiled turning to Sora, Piri, Donald, and Goofy, "Thanks everyone. Especially you, Piri, for saving me. Sorry about all this.

Piri shrugged and Sora said, "It's no big deal."

"So what are you going to do now, Mulan?" Piri asked.

"Go back home," Mulan walked away and stopped when Mushu spoke again.

"Your daddy's gonna be steamed as a chicken dumpling." Mulan sighed and nodded at this.

"Mulan..." She walked closer to her. She turned her head and gave her friends a pleading look. Sora smiled.

"Don't worry!" Sora pulled Donald and Goofy in, "We'll share part of the blame for you!"

I giggled and wrapped my arms around them and picked them up. "Yeah, we can't let you go through that alone."

"Piri, your breaking my back!" Donald complained and Piri gasped. I dropped them and they fell to the ground.

"Uh... Sorry guys..." The boys groaned and I nervously laughed.

"You're diffently strong, Piri!" Goofy said, rubbing his head, and Sora nodded in agreement.

Mulan giggled, "Thank you! You're all wonderful friends."

We started walking to the direction of Mulan's home when a roar of anger echoed throughout the mountains. I followed it and peeked off a small cliff and saw Shun-yu.

"He's alive!" Sora said, his mouth agape.

He had several heartless heading to the city.

"We need to hurry!" I said.

"We aren't going to make it in time!" Donald said.

' _My little Reese, throw your keyblade in the air._ ' I smiled and tears blurred my vision. I know that voice. It was a faded memory I gained from Aqua but I knew.

That was my mother.

"Piri? What's wrong?" Mulan asked. I raised my arm and summoned my keyblade. I sighed and tossed it in the air. It came back down as a keyblade glider.

"Whhhooaa!" They slurred and I screamed like a little fan girl.

"This is mine?!" I got on. It was just like Aqua's glider, except mine was black, white, and gray. "I'll call you 'Great Divide'!"

Sora chuckled, "Doesn't surprise me you would name your ride, Ri."

"Of course it-" I stopped when I realized he called me Ri. Only a few people who love me call me that... Like Riku or Ienzo did. Sora realized what he said and covered his mouth.

"S-sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me..."

I shook it off and got serious, "Only two more people can fit on this. Mulan do you know any short cuts to the city?"

"Yeah, it's through the bamboo forest!" She said.

"Good. Take Sora and we'll meet at the city gates!" I said, getting Donald and Goofy on board the glider.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Donald said as I sat him in front of me.

"Relax, Donald!" I said with confidence. "How hard can be?"

"Yeah!" Donald shouted. Goofy held on to me and I started it. "Wait, what do mean by- WAAAAKKKK!"

Donald clinged to me, blocking my vision. "Ugh, Donald! Get off my head!!" I got him off and seen we were heading straight for a mountain top. Donald and Goofy screamed as I pull the the glider up, safely our of harm's way. "Welp, you almost crashed... thanks to Donald!"

 **Sora's POV**

I sighed in relief when I saw them miss the snow cap and Mulan took me to the bamboo forest. She had me worried but only a little. How did she do that?

"Sora, I got a question for you." Mulan said.

"Ask away!"

"Is Reese more than a friend?" The question slowed my running to walking, until it stopped me.

"Well... I..." I looked to the ground and she stopped, too, "I want to... No, that's wrong!"

"What's so wrong about loving her?" She asked.

"She... she has a child with another boy, who is my best friend." I closed my eyes, "I think... she's mad at me because I kissed her."

"No wonder she's trying to get away from you." Mushu said.

"Mushu!" Mulan scolded.

"No, he's right." A wet trickle ran down my cheek. "We... No, I probably broke our friendship and trust."

"Sora, I haven't know her for that long but I know Piri isn't like that." She said, hugging me, "I seen the kindness she's given to you, Donald, and Goofy. I don't think that you harmed the bond you have with her."

She made a good point, she was like that, but a part of me had doubts. I shook the thought of that off and ran forward.

*

 **Piri's POV**

I jumped off the glider with Donald not letting go of me. "Donald if you were going to be this way, you should have went with Mulan and Sora!"

Goofy hopped off and Donald grumbled, "As I told Irix, I'm not afraid of heights-"

"Right, it's gravity that you're afraid." I grinned and they looked at me.

"How do you know that?" Donald asked.

"I know that because..." My smile disappeared, "because... I don't know why..."

They looked at each other and shrugged. I sighed and the glider disappeared.

"I hope Riku is okay..." I said out loud.

"Aww, it's going to be okay!" Goofy said and I caught a sight of a black Organization coat. The light wasn't like the Nobodies'. It had to be Riku!

"Uh, guys..." I can't tell them yet though... "I... have to use the bathroom real quick!"

"Do we need to go in the city-?"

"No!" I shouted, making them jump. "Um... I'm used to using the woods! I'll come back!"

I ran off before they can follow me or try to convince me to use the city's. I saw the black hooded boy trying to run.

"Riku, stop!" He stopped dead in his tracks. I smiled and teared up, "Riku... It's you..."

I stepped forward and he stepped back. I raised an eyebrow and walked to him. He backed into a tree. I was hurt by this.

"Did... Did I do something wrong?" Does he know...? "Riku please! Tell me what I did wrong!"

"It wasn't you!" I gasped and backed up. That voice wasn't Riku... it was Ansem. I teared up.

"Ansem..." I lowered his hood and he looked away in shame.

I shook my head and took his hand. I closed my eyes and a warm light came from my hand. One of those lights were it was like an unbreakable connection. I opened my eyes and realized I was staring into cyan green eyes. I widened my eyes and hot tears flowed down my cheeks.

"Riku... It is you!" I tackled him to the ground with a hug. "Thanks for being there! With the avalanche!" Kiss, "I still love you!"

"Ri, I-"

Kiss.

"Hey, let me-"

Kiss.

"I missed you so much!" I snuggled into his arms. "Thank you for not giving up on me!"

"Piri... I'm sorry..."

"Huh?"

"Once I heard Irix boarded the train for Hollow Baston, I was nervous." Riku said, "You chances on living on were slim, after a certain amount of time. I was afraid..."

"I'm here now, Silver." I smiled as he sat up and leaned against the tree with me in his arms. "I couldn't leave you or Kiyoko behind. That would make me a horrible mom and girlfriend."

He sighed, "Do you even want me anymore?"

I gasped and lifted my head up from his chest. He did know! ...Or was he just asking? "Of course I want you! I love you, Riku, and I know I could never love again if I lost you. You don't know what you mean to me, Silver!"

"You're not mad at me?" He asked and I tilted my head, curiously. "I'm the one who basically ki-"

I slapped him, "Get a hold of yourself! Don't say that!"

He held his cheek and a tear fell, "I..."

I widened my eyes and realized what I did, "Riku, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

This time he pulled me into a kiss. I melted into it. Worries and stress lifted from me and his passionate kiss was like it used to be, what I always liked. The kind that's slow, tender, and kind. The kind that you see fireworks with. I've missed this. I pulled away for needed air.

"Riku..." I moaned.

"I'm glad you still care about me after all I've done." I get up and helped him up. He tripped forward and I gasped, falling back. He wrapped an arm around my waist and my arms around his neck. He caught himself and me before we hit the ground. "Sorry... I- I, Uh..."

I giggled, "You look cuter when-"

Darkness swirled around him and he turned back into Ansem. He looked in my eyes and sighed.

"Piri, I'm sorry. But I need to go!" I grabbed his wrist.

"No you don-" my brain started to hurt. 'Come on, finish your thoughts!' I gulped, "You can't go, Ri-" he looked at me concerned.

"Piri?" He held my hand. My vision blurred.

Me, Riku, and Sora sat in the dark realum, listening to the waves crash to the shore. I had a bruised arm and when Riku touched it, A jolt of pain went through my head.

I opened my eyes and looked around. It was all grey and I looked around. Suddenly all kinds of Dusks appeared around me. They all looked at me and roared, charging for me.

"NOOO!!" I jolted from the warm arms. I thought it was Riku until I heard Sora's voice, instead.

"Piri!" Sora said, more like shouted, in relief. I looked around. Mulan, Mushu, Donald, and Goofy were there too.

"Guys?" I looked around, "Wha... What happened?"

"You passed out." Mushu said.

"That and another one of those Nobodies was taking care of you." Sora frowned and growled. "It might have been the guy from earlier."

'You have no idea!' she thought as I got up and glared. I got aggravated and pushed him back, "Why are you frowning? He saved my life!"

That look on his face made me realize I hurt him.

"Oh, of course..." He walked passed me, looking at the ground. My glare disappeared and I turned around. He was heading into the city.

"Sora... I'm sorry!" He stopped and turned around with a sad smile.

"We still need to warn the Captain, remember?"

I gasped and looked at the ground, noding, "...Right."

*

 **No one's POV**

There was a lot of people who were there to celebrate the return of the heroes. They ran to the captain.

"Shang!" Mulan shouted.

"Captain, Shun-yu is here in the city!" Piri said.

"And why should I believe you this time?" He said and she pouted while glaring.

"Considering people's lives are at stake, I won't lie about this!" She crossed her arms.

"Please believe her!" Mulan pleaded.

"Give me one good reason why I should." He countered back and Piri glared at him harder.

"You'll be responsible for the people who die if you don't!" she yelled, "No one wants that, believe me!"


	17. Chapter 17

**_Chapter 17_**

They heard a hawk and Looked up. Piri's eyes widened as she looked around for him. Donald spotted him and got their attention. He pointed to the roof of the palace. The hawk landed on his shoulder and he jumped off the roof.

"Guard the palace! Don't let the emperor get hurt!" The shouted and Chin-Po, Yao, and Ling charged for the palace. The others soldiers stayed. "That's an order!"

They turned into Heartless and Piri glared at them. She leaped between them and the captain with Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Mulan. She summoned Nightfall Key and smirked.

"You guys are gonna get it now!" She said.

"Uh, we'll defend the courtyard and you take care of the Emperor." Sora said.

"That's an order!" Donald jumped. He nodded and ran to the palace.

People started screaming and Piri gasped when see heard when she heard a child crying. She turned to see a young lady protecting her sister from surrounding heartless, trying to keep her calm. Piri growled.

"Donald, Goofy, stay with Mulan and attack the stray heartless! Sora, I need help on protecting the people that are being attacked!" She speed slashed through a heartless with much force and agility.

"Right!"

Together, Sora and Piri knocked the heartless who was trying to hurt the sisters and other civilians. The people around them panicked as more arrived and Piri seen a heartless go after two boys and a girl, who were running away. Sora spot a light orb at it and Piri shouted out.

"Everyone calm down! Take cover and don't get any closer to them!" She shouted out and they listened. Parents held onto children and Piri sighed in relief then turned back to the heartless that were left over.

"Sora, clear the way!"

He looked at her worried. "What are you going to do?"

"Something crazy." She dashed forward with a crystal rose forming in her free hand. Sora cleared the way and Piri tossed the crystal up. She then shot it with fire and the crystal bursted into a type of blossoming flower.

Emerging from the flower was a horse. These horse had a double sided sword that was detachable. She dismissed her key and the horse gave her the weapon.

' _You're the prophetess and cousin to my master. I am Odin, eidolon of divine power and thunder._ ' She heard a voice inside her and nodded. The horse motioned her to get on.

"Okay!" She jumped up and detached the pieces of the sword. "Thundaga!"

The horse jumped high in to the air and the thundaga spell seemed more stronger. More heartless disappeared as well as appeared. She jumped off the horse and spreader her arms out. She attached the sword and tossed it up and Odin shifted into a different form. He grabbed the sword and his shield. Piri smirked and dove through the air, summoning her keyblade.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Mulan were blown away by the power the two bestowed. Piri's bracelets glowed with darkness and light as another keyblade appeared in her hand. Her clothes turned black and red.

"Odin!" She spread her arms out to slow down and He grabbed her wrist. She coated herself with both light and darkness, "Do it!"

He threw fast to the ground, in the center of all the heartless. She exploded with light and dark as she slammed into the ground with her Keyblades. All the heartless disappeared and her clothes turned back to normal. She heavily breathed until Odin healed her.

' _Is there anything more for me to grant you, Etro's chosen?_ ' he asked and she sighed.

"Can you tell Light to come home safely? Serah and GranGran are worried about her... Not only them but Leon and the others do too. Thank you for your service."

It nodded and disappeared. She turned to her friends, who were gobsmacked.

"What was that!" Donald exclaimed.

"That was one of Light's friends." She said, turning around to the royal building. Piri started running to the palace with the gang close behind.

'She's... amazing...' Sora sadly thought, 'No wonder Riku wanted to be her boyfriend...'

They ran to the gates and saw Shun-yu with his sword towards the Emperor.

"Hey, Hunny bunny! Over here!" Piri growled and he looked at them. They all glared at him with bitter hatred. He was caught off guard and Shang jump in with a high kick. Piri smirked at this.

Shang helped the Emperor into the palace and Ling, Yao, and Chin-Po closed the humongous doors. The gang stood in front of the gates protecting the place.

"It all ends now!" Mulan growled.

"Right now!" Sora muttered and Piri glared deeper into his eyes.

Shun-yu's hawk landed on his shoulder and he evilly smirked. Dark clouds surrounded him; the darkness. Piri gulped and her grip on her keyblade tightened. She closed her eyes and thought back to the advice Light gave to her.

"Courage isn't the absence of fear, but rather..." She opened her crystal blue eyes and got in her battling stance, "But rather the judgment that something is more important than fear!"

They started to engage in battle and Piri noticed how awesome Mulan's fighting skills were.

"Sora," she jumped by his side and held her keyblade in between them. It surrounded with darkness, running through the key, and Sora look at her with confusion. "Remember back at the Endless Abyss, where you defeated Ansem?"

He got what she was saying and he used his light to use against Shun-yu. A beam of a perfect balance of light and darkness shot towards him and this weakened him.

The evil man roared with pain and rage and the darkness blew everyone back. Sora skidded on the ground and Shun-yu head to him. Piri gasped as he grabbed him by the spikes of his hair, him groaning.

"You took away my victory, young man!" he raised his sword to Sora's neck.

"Let me go..." He weakly said.

She growled. Took off her shoe and threw it at his head, getting the Hun's attention.

"He didn't do it!" She growled and darkness surrounded her. Her eyes turned red and her hair black. Her voice went double, "Maybe you need to be notified not to miss with my friends!"

He still had Sora by the spikes but tossed his sword aside. He closed his eyes as a sign of remorse but then he smirked. Piri's eyes widened. He grabbed Sora by the neck and threw him to Donald and Goofy. They let out a shout of pain.

"NOOO!" her dark form stood still and Shun-yu smirked at this.

"Friends? You mean distractions!"

A tear ran down her face and she fell to her knees. Shun-yu walked to her and started to laugh.

That only sealed his fate.

She screamed and cried out, bursting out with intense darkness. She raised her hand and a dark bondage surrounded him. She used the darkness to left him up into the air. She closed her hand into a fist and the darkness began to suffocate him. Sora, recovering from what happened, watched in horror.

"The darkness will consume you!" She said, letting more dark energy form around him.

"Piri, stop!" Sora yelled.

"Let it and begone from this world forever!" She growled and Shun-yu evilly laugh until...

Poof.

He was gone.

The darkness died down and her hair turned to normal. Sora stood up and walked to her side, surprisingly quiet. She then fell into him.

"Piri!" He picked her up bridal style and looked at her face. She was fast asleep. He sighed with relief.

"That was a bit too scary..." Donald said, "Even for her!"

"Is she going to be okay?" Mulan asked, worried.

"Yeah, she just..." he sighed, "She just saved us and used too much of her power."

"Fa Mulan, I heard a great deal about you." The Emperor came to them with a glare towards her. Mulan gulped and stepped forward, bowing.

"You stole your father's armour, ran away from home, and impersonated an imperial soldier. You received your commanding officer, shamed the entire Chinese army, and dishonored your family name."

"We get the picture..." He said and he felt something was stinging his head. It let up and he heard Piri's voice.

' _A little respect would be nice!_ '

He gasped and looked at her. She was frowning but was still out cold. He blushed in embarrassment.

'Sorry...'

"You're a young woman and in the end..." Sora gulped at this. "...You have saved us all."

As soon as he finished Sora sighed in relief. Everyone started cheering and clapping. Mulan blushed at this and Donald and Goofy started to celebrate too. Sora grinned and congratulated her, still holding Piri in his arms.

In the crowd, unknown to them, Riku saw what she had done. He sighed and looked at them.

"She'll be okay..." He was about to leave when he heard the Emperor speak again.

"Silence everyone." he raised a hand and lowered it. "Young man, what is your name?"

"Uh, Sora... sir..." he nervously said. His eminence then looked at the girl in his arms.

"Is this the lady who dressed in a coat of black and served in the army as well?" He asked.

"Yes, but-"

"What I have heard from Captain Shang, she was willing to give up her life for you and the soldiers." Riku's ears perked up. "You need to cherish her with the most love in your heart."

Riku turned to leave, 'She deserves someone better than me anywa-'

"Only as a friend, though." Sora said, "She has someone out there waiting for her. She always talks about how she misses him and when we find him, she and Riku are going to watch their baby grow up and possibly be married."

Riku let out a shaky breath and smiled, tears falling from his blindfold. He lifted his blindfold quickly wiped his tears. He walked out of veiw of everyone and summoned a dark corridor and looked back at the sleeping seeress, "Blackberry was wrong... She does love me still." He went through the portal and disappeared.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Chapter 18_**

Serah was bottle feeding Kiyoko and she cooed.

'Done!'

Serah giggled and pulled the bottle out of her mouth. Kiyoko burped shortly after, much to the pinkette's happiness. This reminded her of Piri when she was a baby, learning to burp on her own.

A dark corridor open and Serah gasped in astonishment. She sighed in relief when Riku stepped through.

"Thank goodness you're okay." She said, "You had all us worried when you stopped coming to check up on Kiyoko."

"Sorry. I..." he looked away. "I couldn't..."

Serah saw right through him, "Is it your darkness?"

He slowly nodded, "Unfortunately... I stayed away because I didn't want to hurt anyone else. If you, Lightning, or GranGran got hurt because of me... If my own daughter got hurt because of me, I couldn't live with myself."

Serah rolled her eyes and handed him the baby. "She needs her dad right now. I'll go meet Amara and GranGran in the Koi garden."

She left him and his daughter alone. Kiyoko whimpered and reached for his blindfold. He gasped and turned his head.

"No, I can't... Sorry..." He said, knowing she wants to see his eyes.

'Aw, but dad...' she whimpered at him again. She let a light in her shine and it entered Riku's heart. 'Now try, daddy!'

He froze for a second and took it off. She laughed in delight as he blinked and looked at her with a smile. He sat down on the rocking chair and rocked back and forth.

"Where did you learn that, light?" He asked.

'Mommy used to be... no, is like that isn't she?'

"What do you mean?" He raised an eyebrow.

'By following her heart!'

He smiled and nodded, "Of course, she's always been like that. She's the one who saved others lives by sacrificing her own."

'Will she always love us?' he looked into those cyan eyes. She had more light showing then darkness, as most children do but hers was different. It was more curious and pure.

"And that, my little girl, is always going to be yes." He smiled and Serah came back in with Amara and Akira.

"Riku!" Amara ran up to his side. "Your back!"

"Welcome home, son." Akira warmly smiled. Riku did the same and stood up with the baby. He really did feel like he was home.

"It's good to be home, GranGran," he said. He handed the baby to Serah and rustled the young heartless' head, "Hey, Mar."

Amara giggled and hugged him, "I missed you, papa!" she gasped and pulled back, blushing.

"What's wrong?" Riku asked.

"I called you papa again..." she looked down in shame, "I'm sorry... I keep forgetting I'm your girlfriend's heartless."

Riku blinked at this and smiled. He knew she wanted to be in a family and not just someone's heartless. No, she wasn't just that to him. He picked her up.

"If Piri was here right now, she would say you're you and nobody else."

"I'm not even supposed to be here..." she said. "I did return her last heart piece and I did return to her, but..."

He heard yawning and turned around to see and blue headed girl wearing a green halter top and black jeans. She was walking downstairs and tying her bandana to her wrist and put her Struggle bracelet on. She looked up and gasped when gasped when she saw Riku, who was in complete shock.

"Irix?!"

The light-haired bluette's conscious slowly come back to her. They were in the cabin of the Gummi Ship with Jiminy, Sora, Donald, and Goofy at her bed side.

"She's waking up!" Goofy pointed out and she opened her eyes more. She looked at them.

"Oh my stars, that was some scare you gave us." Jiminy said, opening his journal more. He wrote she was okay.

She sat up, groaning, "S-sorry... what happened?"

"You passed out by using to much of your mana!" Donald said. "A mage like yourself should know better than that."

She grinned until she remembered that Shun-yu threw Sora into Donald and Goofy and she blacked out afterwards. She knew what that meant. Her grinned disappeared, "What kind of magic did I use?"

There silence only confirmed her thoughts. She sighed and sadly looked down. "I'm sorry for any pain I caused..."

Sora shook his head and smiled, "No, you didn't cause us pain. Though, we aren't sure what happened to Shun-yu after you... Did whatever happened..."

"Actually, you said if he let his darkness consume him, he would disappear from that world." Donald said, "He disappeared."

She blinked, "I... sent him to another world."

"Or possibly just sent him to... Uh..." Donald tapped his foot.

"The Realm of Darkness." She said.

She remembered that vision and closed her eyes. She needed someone to talk to about the future and someone who is brave enough to except it, never to change it. Who could she talk to?

"Piri!" Donald shouted.

"Oh... Uh s-sorry..." She yawned and laid back down.

"Are you still tired, Piri?" Goofy asked.

"Not really sure what to do... About my foreseeing powers." She sat back up and hugged her legs to her chest. "I need some to talk to about the visions I've seen but wouldn't do anything to change it. Know anyone who might do that?"

"Uh..." Sora crossed his arms and closed his eyes, deep in thought.

"There's the king," Donald suggested.

"Or Master Yen Sid!" Goofy happily gave her ideas.

"Those are good ideas but I want to tell someone who is like me..." She stared at the ground.

"So... How about Riku?" She looked up when Sora said his name. "He'll do anything to protect you!"

I shook my head and closed her eyes, "I do love him, no doubt, but I don't think he'd be able to handle some of the stuff I seen..." She shakily sighed as a tear stuck on her face. Sora hugged her and stroked her hair.

"I can't be what he was," Sora sadly smiled, "But I do know you're probably the strongest person I know."

"How can you-?"

"Because..." He shook his head, "Well, I don't know how to explain it but you inspired me a lot of times."

"I did?" She blinked and he nodded. She realized how much she meant to him. Who knows what he would be like if she hadn't woken up. 'Is that... a good thing or am I thinking too much of it?'

She shook head and got out of his arms, "Thanks for telling me that! I'm going go up and pick a world to go to."

Sora watched her climb up the ladder and he sighed. He took that as 'I don't need love from you, not like Riku is with me.'

"Gwarsh, I never seen deny a hug from you like that..." Goofy said, "Wonder what's going on!"

Sora sighed again and felt guilty, 'Am I the one causing her to do?'

"Maybe it's just a girl thing or something," the duck said and followed after her.

"Sora, you wanna co-pilot with her?" Goofy asked.

"Nah, I'm good," he said with a convincing smile. "You go up without me. I don't think she would want me to anyway..."

Goofy tilted his head in confusion but climbed up the ladder. Donald sat next to Piri, clicking on the manuel control. Piri didn't stop looking ahead and for the next world.

"Is there something going on between you and-"

"I don't wanna talk about it..." She firmly said.

"Get over yourself!" Donald glared, "This isn't only affecting you! You hurt Sora's feelings!"

She flinched and looked back to the stars, trying not to say anything.

"Sora thinks you're mad at him." The dog said and she sighed in annoyance.

"Fine, since you guys can't seem to drop it..." She said, not looking at them, "He kissed me... and I liked it..."

"So?" Donald asked.

"I just don't want to break Riku's heart!" She yelled, glaring at Donald. "I don't love Sora anymore!"

"You don't?" They all jumped and turned their heads to see Sora, wide eyed and on the verge of tears. Piri's heart skipped a beat, not in a good way.

"Sora... I didn't mean..." She clicked on the auto pilot and got up, "I don't-"

"No, I get it..." Sora took a seat next to Goofy. "I'm sorry I even call you Sis."

That sentence ripped her heart and tore it into several pieces. She teared up more and growled, "You're stupid! You know that I will always love you as brother! Why the hell would you say something like that?"

"Well, I'm sorry you didn't specify!" Sora was starting to lose his temper.

"I didn't know you were going to enter the room!" She glared, "Even if you did, I thought you know what I was trying to say!"

"Piri, Sora, calm down before-"

"Why would you even say that!? Kairi would have said nothing like that!" Sora interrupted Goofy.

"It's always about Kairi isn't it?" She rolled her eyes, "You seemed to care about her more than anyone else."

"Maybe it would have been better to have her here instead of you!"

Everyone could feel the hurt aura around Piri. Even her face showed the heart ache. She sighed and turned around, shutting her feelings out. Sora saw this and realized what he said.

"Piri, I-" she put a hand in his face to stop him.

"... Maybe you're right," she said, emotionless, "It would have been best if I never woken up ever again."

It was quiet after that. She went back to her seat and turned on the manuel control. She then asked Donald, "Is there a world anywhere near us?"

"Uh, Y-yeah..." Donald said, looking at the monitor, "Just Southwest of us."

She looked at her compass. They were facing East. She sighed and steered the ship in the in the right direction. Soon enough, the world came closer to them.

"Prepare for landing." Piri said.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Chapter 19_**

Sora and Piri closed the huge double doors of the castle they entered and Donald and Goofy looked around.

"Does anyone know where we are?" Sora asked and looked at Piri, who shrugged.

"Never been here..." She lazily said and Sora sighed.

"This place is huge!" Donald exclaimed.

"It's kinda gloomy, don't you think?" Goofy asked.

"I wonder who lives here..." Sora said. Suddenly, a loud roar startled the bunch and Piri be on her highest guard as she summoned her keyblade. Goofy calm down.

"Does anyone else recognize that?" The roar happened again and Piri dismissed her key.

"Is that the Beast?" She said with a small smile.

"I think so!" Sora exclaimed.

"Maybe we should check on him." Goofy said.

"Look!" Sora exclaimed. They saw a shadow heartless crawl flat against the floor and going to a different room. Chasing after it, they came to a foyer but it looked like it disappeared. Donald noticed on a table was a bell jar. Inside it was a glowing rose. He walk closer to get a better look, except the heartless popped up in front of him.

"Found it!" he called.

Soon more showed up and they fought for a little bit longer than expected. Piri had a flash of memory. There was this girl and the king protecting Sora, Donald, and Goofy from Dusks. She looked at them then back at the heartless.

She growled, "You can go away, now!"

"Yeah, enough already!" Sora said.

"Somebody help us!" Donald cried out.

Just then, the doors of the foyer swung open. It was the Beast! The heartless lunged at him, but he easily knocked them back. After the rest of them were dealt with, he started to the table.

"Just in time!" Sora grinned. He didn't respond which made Piri wonder. He swatted Sora to the side and did the same to Donald and Goofy. Before he can get to the table, Piri stepped in front of him.

"What's wrong with you!" She glared at him and he roared loudly.

Piri didn't even flinched and she called back her Nightfall Key. The beast swatted at her and she jumped back.

"Piri, don't!" Sora said, get up from the ground.

She looked at him and the Beast roared at her again. He lunged for her and she did a jump strike. The Beast swatted upward and she was sent to the ceiling. She gasped as the wind was knocked out of her. She crashed into the floor and her key disappeared.

"Piri!" Sora ran up to her.

The Beast gently picked up the bell jar and cradled it like a mother would a baby. He left the room.

"Gee, I think he forgot us?" Goofy asked and she pushed herself up.

"Appears so..." She checked her mouth for blood. Luckily, nothing was there.

"Maybe it's something else..." Sora said, "With this many heartless around, something must be up."

"He didn't have to do that!" Piri grumbled, getting up and holding her side. Sora coated his hand with a cure spell and healed her.

"There you go!" He grinned.

"Thanks," she looked in his eyes. Sora gasped as he saw the hurt still there in her. She turned to leave until Sora grabbed her wrist.

"Piri, I'm sorry about earlier..." He said, "I know you might be mad at me for-"

Sora was interupted when she rustled his spikey hair. She smiled really brightly, "I'm not mad, silly goose!"

"... You're not?" He asked and she nodded.

"Why would I be mad? I'm the one who pushed you to that point." She hugged him. "I'm sorry I hurt your feelings."

"Nah, I deserved it..." He sighed, "I interfered with your love life with Riku."

She swallowed her words. She knew he was alive but she promised not to tell for his sake.

"It was just a kiss and I overreacted." She finally admitted.

"Yeah, me too..." Sora said, looking down.

Piri's POV

We went back to the main hall and I noticed Donald looking up toward the staircase.

"What is it?" Sora asked him.

"I think I just now saw a lady at the top of those stairs..."

"Well... If the Beast is here in the castle, that lady must have been Belle, right?" Goofy asked.

"Oh, that's right! Belle was the one I met back in Hollow Baston!" I put a hand on my hip, "Beast was looking for her when she was taken from him."

"Right! She might know what's going on with the Beast." Sora said.

We went up the stairs and to the West wing. As we got to the door at the end of the hall, I could hear her voice. Sora hushed us and tip-toed to the door. I face palmed myself and sighed, slightly smiling; the light in his heart will never age it seems.

"What am I going to do?" Belle asked to herself. Sora pointed at the door and Donald stepped back.

"Okay." Donald said, charging at the door.

"Donald!" We yelled and the door opened the second before Donald hit it. He tripped and fell on his stomach.

"Hey who opened the door?" Donald asked. Right in front of Donald stood Belle.

"Oh, I'm so happy you're here!" She picked up picked Donald and hugged him. "Donald!" She turned her attention to the three of us still standing in the hall. "Sora! Goofy! Piri!"

"Hey!" I deadpanned and Sora nervously laughed.

"Sorry about her... Hiya!"

"Put me down! Put me down!" Donald demand and I smirked as Belle let go of him and pupils were spinning around a little.

Just as I expected. Belle didn't even fully understand why the Beast acted this way. But as far as she told us and what we already know, he usually has a heart of gold. But now he was acting weird. He even had his own servants in a dungeon. She also said they might know what exactly is going on.

We made our way to the West wing of the castle to seek out this dungeon where the servants were locked up. We got to this familiar hallway. Where have I seen this? I never been here... Unless...

"Irix, wait up!"

I heard a voice behind me and turned around. I gasped when I saw the kid from my vision when Sora and Mickey closed the Door To Darkness.

"Roxas?" I asked. He smiled and nodded. "What are you doing here?"

"Piri?" Sora asked and I looked at him. "Who you talking to?"

"Uh..." I looked back and saw nothing else. I blinked and closed my eyes. I saw a picture of him and Irix together, kissing. A tear ran down my face. 'So, this is why I feel this way. Irix loves Roxas. Who is Roxas' persona though?'

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked and I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," I wiped my face, "Uh, I just... got lost in thought, I guess."

He giggled, "You're silly..."

"Yeah..." I blinked, "Hey, um... I'm going to look around..."

"How come?" He asked.

"Just curious!" I shrugged and ran off with a few protests from him. I ignored him and ran to the outside. 'Ah, fresh air...'

I closed my eyes and tilted my head up to the starry night sky. I heard a clink right at my feet and looked down to see Sora's keyblade stuck in the ground.

"What?" I went to pick it up and my hand went through.

" _Who are you really? And why do you have a keyblade?_ " I jumped when I heard Riku's voice and looked up. He was standing by a young girl in an organization coat. She put her hood up.

" _Tell me first why you are dressed as one of us._ " She watched him walk away from the girl and to her. Her heart was rapidly beating as he stopped in front of her.

" _To make sure my best friend sleeps in peace..._ " He sighed and picked up Sora's keyblade. " _And to help my girl... wakes and comes safely back to our side._ " He paused and turned back to the girl. " _I don't know who you're supposed to be. But... you can't fight fire with sparks. This keyblade is a sham- worthless._ "

I gasped as Riku tossed it aside.

" _No! Xion, don't listen to him!_ " I gasped as a figure stepped out of my body, Nightfall Key drawn. " _Why on earth would you say something like that!? This keyblade is real!_ "

"Irix..." I watched all that was happening, or that it had already happened...

Irix rushed rushed to Riku and swung her keyblade. He dodged it and punched Irix in the side. She fell to the ground and the keyblade vanished.

" _Irix!_ " Xion yelled and crawled to her side. Irix pushed herself up and spat the salva in her mouth out. Xion growled, " _My keyblade is not a sham! What gives you the right to say that when you're the real sham?_ "

I frowned and summoned my keyblade. No calls him that and gets-

" _Fair enough. You can say... I'm the biggest Nobody of them all._ "

The people who were with me disappeared. The only thing that cut through the air was the sound of the wind, gently blowing through my hair. Then it hit me: he still blame himself for my death and is probably still ashamed of what he did.


	20. Chapter 20

**_Chapter 20_**

"Riku..." I said out loud, "Don't live in the past... It's nothing now. And it was never you're fault." My mind drifted to one man. His heartless caused him to almost lose his heart. I growled and said the next phrase the most poisonous and venomous as I could, "Xehanort..."

"It seems you have reached a contradiction in the timeline..." I growled at the voice and turned around. It was Blackberry.

"What do you want now?" I crossed my arms.

"I need to warn you..." I gasped at the seriousness of her voice.

"What's wrong?"

"It's about him..." She looked down in much sadness. "He has learned to go through time: a paradox, indeed."

"Why are you sad?" I raised an eyebrow, "And why should I trust you?"

"Piri, please believe me!" She looked up with the most sincere eyes. I widened my eyes as I realized she called me by my really name. "Xehanort is using the darkness. If you're not careful, he may control your friends... or maybe even Riku like he has."

I growled, "I won't let that happen!"

"You need to stay with Sora!" She warned me, "He hasn't even faced his own darkness yet! He might be trying to get to him as we speak!"

"No!" I ran away from her and back into the castle.

 **No one's POV**

The blackette smirked as she watched Piri run inside. She grinned and laughed, "Typical blueberry... Always worrying about her friends..."

"Apparently so..." She turned to see a dark corridor and a guy with a helmet and body suit stepped through. "She's weak, isn't she?"

Blackberry scoffed, "What are you doing here, Vanitas?"

He smirked and took of his helmet, resting it on his side, "What, not happy to see old friends?" He looked up and down her body and smirked, "My, have you grown..."

She smacked him across the face, "Just answer the damn question!"

He rubbed his cheek and smirked, "Well, since you asked so nicely..." She growled at this and turned her head, "I came here to see if you would follow up with the plan."

"You saying that like I want to be part of it!" She bitterly said.

He chuckled, "But don't you want to be your own person?" She stopped and Vanitas walked closer, "Do you?"

"Of course I do! But-" she saw the look in his eyes and growled, backing up into a tree, "But..."

"But what?" He said, amused by her nervousness and how she was getting afraid. "Once you be you're own person..." He got close to her ear, "You'll be mine."

The blackette growled and turned her head, "I want to be my own person and just be friends with you, nothing more, nothing less..."

She pushed him away and summoned a portal, "For now, I'll keep Piri on track of what she truly wants."

Vanitas growled, "Don't break her or her trust with you."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm not dumb. Why would I want to break the key to becoming human? For now, keep it quiet, 'Kay?"

 **Piri's POV**

I ran into the castle and headed towards the west wing. She then saw the heartless surrounding a... closet? Why were they?

I shrugged it off and summoned Nightfall Key. Jumping in be them and the closet, I felt warm inside. The light kept building up inside and I let it out. I looked around after the lights and the heartless were gone. I felt dizzy.

I held my head and shook it, "I seriously need to take it easy..."

"That was quite some power, mademoiselle!" I heard a voice and it wasn't one I know. I surveying the area. "Right here!"

I looked down and saw a clock and candle holder. Was I going crazy?

"I most be going crazy..." I dismissed Nightfall Key and keep looking at the objects.

What can I say? I shouldn't have...

"Nope! We came to search for a girl named Piri," the clock said.

"Do you know anyone who goes by that name?" The candle holder asked and I gulped.

'What do I do? What do I tell them? Why are they after me?' my mind raced but I kept calm on the outside. I blinked, "Yep, going crazy..."

"I assure you, we are real!" the clock crossed his arms, somewhat offended.

"Sorry, I never seen talking objects before..." I said, "Did you say you were looking for a girl named Piri?"

"Correct..." The candle holder said, "I am Lumiere!"

"Cogsworth is my name, madam," the clock said.

"Funny because I'm-"

"Piri!" Sora and the others came running up to me.

"Sora!" I hugged him, "You're okay!"

"Y-yeah... glad we found you." Sora raised an eyebrow.

"What did I miss?" I asked.

"Well, basically the Beast is actually a prince and the talking objects here are originally human. They were cursed by an enchantress." He summarized.

"We're going to see the Prince now, a-yhuck!" Goofy said.

"Oh, sounds like I missed a lot, then..." I turned to look around, "Let's go talk to him then!"

Donald and Goofy walked ahead of us and I started to feel sad.

"Did anything happen to you, Reese?" Sora asked, "You're acting kinda off..."

"Um... I, uh..." I sighed, "I can't tell you..."

"Oh... Is it that time seeing thing?" Sora asked and I shrugged.

"Something like that..." I walked after Donald and Goofy.

*

 **No one's POV**

"Who could ever love a Beast?" A mysterious man asked. He wore a Organization get up with his hood up.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Piri yelled and they had their weapons in hand.

"See? She has accomplices." the guy said and Piri growled.

"Xaldin!" She glared until she realized she said his name. "How do I know your name?"

"It appears the duchess has a real connection..." He raised his arm and there was a force field blocking the magical rose in the glass. He also disappeared.

"You coward!" Piri shouted.

"Hey Prince." Sora said and the seeress' eyes grew wide as plates. This wasn't going to end well...

The Beast looked up with rage written all over his face and roared very loudly.

"Oh dear, Master!" Cogsworth tried to reason. Piri sensed the anger coming out from the Beast. He raised his arm and just about to gash Sora.

"Look out!" She grabbed his wrist and flung him out of the way. The strike of the Beast hit her arm but didn't yell. Instead, she winced and smiled, "You got... some swing there."

"Piri!" Everyone yelled. The Beast was about to hit her again when Sora picked her up by the waist and jumped back.

"Heal!" He put a hand on her arm and the wound disappeared. "You okay?"

She sighed and looked at the Beast, "Yeah, but the Beast isn't... What do we do?"

"Maybe we can smack him into his senses," Piri sighed at this.

"Fine, but try not to hurt him that much!" They sprung forward.

They kept on fighting him and Cogsworth yelled to help the Beast get back to his senses.

"Beast, It's us! Snap out of it!" Piri screamed.

"We're your friends! Remember? Me and Piri protected you when Riku fought you!" Sora shouted and the beast stopped. He got through to him and the Prince came to his senses.

"Sora..." Piri looked at him and he gave a thumbs up. She smiled, 'He seriously has power he hasn't touch yet.'

"Cogsworth, what happened?" The beast asked and the clock started to stammer. Piri sighed and placed a hand on his arm.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" She sighed, "Beast, you... uh, Sora helped you to get back to your right state of mind..."

He gasped, "What?"

"Who was that guy in the black coat?" Sora asked.

"Xaldin, that's his name." He growled and Sora looked at Piri, who was looking down thinking.

'He must have done something to upset Irix. She was in Organization XIII after all...'


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21**_

"He came from the darkness. He used all my anger to control me. He took all my sorrow and sadness, my pain, and turn it into rage. There was nothing I could do. I could no longer see the truth." He said feeling guilty.

"We all lose sight sometimes..." Piri opened her eyes. "But deep down, we know you have a great heart, Beast."

"Well, I'll be. That's probably why you threw all your friends down there into the dungeon. You wanted to make sure you didn't want to hurt 'em, right?" Goofy pointed out.

"Was that it? Was it to protect them?" The Beast asked.

"Yep, I know it was!" Goofy said, "Like Piri said, you're good inside."

"They are right, Master. We've all seen how kind you can be. After all, Belle can see the goodness in your heart, but I'm afraid you've yet to..." Cogsworth trailed off.

"Belle. I've mistreated her and been so selfish," the Beast sighed.

"She didn't say anything about that." Sora said.

"She'll never tell anyone about my cruelty. She's too good." Beast mumbled.

"I'm afraid the master judges himself too harshly." Cogsworth whispered and Piri glared at him.

"Why don't you talk to her?" Sora asked.

"He's right. Take it from me, I've been through this..." She looked at her hand as everyone looked at her with curiosity, "I've helped Riku out of the deepest pit of darkness. He..." She sighed, "He was hurting inside even after he conquered his darkness but all he has to do is talk to me." She gulped as she told herself that she was going get caught if anything else was said, "I imagine once we find him, he'll still apologize. I've accepted him and the mistakes he's made and now we have a beautiful baby girl."

"Are you saying Belle might do the same?" The Beast asked and she nodded. "But..."

"No buts! We're going with you!" Sora said.

"Yeah! We'll be there by your side, like you were a year ago." She said with a smile.

They went to Belle's room and saw the same wardrobe from the hallway. Beast asked where Belle was and the wardrobe said that she was going after a man in black. Piri growled at this; she could only guess who it was.

"Where did she go?" She asked her with a glare.

"Temper, temper, little one."

"Well, Ex-CUSE me for being concerned!" She countered back with a huff.

"Come on, let's go find her!" Sora said and they left the room.

They went downstairs to the entrance hall and heard Belle's muffled voice.

"I'm warning you! You'll be sorry!"

"Belle, where are you?" Beast shouted.

"Beast! Help, I'm in the ballroom!" She yelled.

As they approached the door, a lot of Nobodies surrounded them. Piri summoned her keyblade.

"You guys go and help Belle! I got this!" She jumped in the middle of them and got their attention, "Hey, losers!"

They all turned to her and she stuck her tongue out at them. Sora snickered as they saw this and went into the ballroom.

She fought for a long time and she was starting to wear down. She sat down, exhausted, "S-seriously... What is... is up with you guys?"

One hissed and charged at her. She gasped and closed her eyes. This was it... She was going to die at the hands of empty shells.

"Oh, no you don't!" she heard an Aussie Accent and every dusk froze in time. Piri gasped and looked around.

"What the hell?" They unfroze and all that remained was a bluette with the same keyblade as herself. She turned around with a smile.

"Man, those guys are a drag..." Piri's eyes were wide with shock. "What, is there something in my face?"

"Irix? ...B-but I thought you... What?" She can't wrap her mind on what was happening.

"To be honest, I don't know what happened, either..." She said, "But, do you need help?"

"I don't know..." She stepped back, "How are you here? Am I dreaming right now? Am I dead?"

"Allow me to brighten the subject." Both the girls jumped and turned to the man how said that.

"Xaldin!" They glared and got ready for a fight.

"Irix is here to bring you to us," he pointed at her and Piri gasped.

"No, I'm not in the Organization anymore, you perv! And you aren't going to get anywhere near her!" She glared daggers at him.

He growled, "Must you forget... You are part of her and I can take you to the Superior that easy."

Piri jumped in front of the Time Duchess. "Not unless you want to die!"

"Why protect each other when you know that she cannot exist now?" He asked.

"We are two sides of the same coin!" Irix said, "There's no way I would let me get hurt!"

Piri gasped as she caught what she was saying. "Irix, I'm not you! Just like you're not me!"

Irix stopped and looked at her, "Are you kidding? Superior... I mean, Xemnas told me we Nobodies don't have hearts. The person we come from do so we are them."

"But that doesn't make sense..." Piri said.

"That's why we need Kingdom Hearts..." He summoned a dark corridor and left through it, "To be whole."

"Kingdom Hearts?" Piri asked, dismissing her key. Irix did too. "But I thought... Irix?"

She looked up and the blue-headed Nobody was gone.

"Irix?" she looked around, "Hey, where are you?"

She ran out to courtyard. The bluette wasn't found but Piri did find a purple ceramic sand dollar charm attached to yellow yarn. She picked it up and examined it. Tears formed around her eyes and they streamed off her face. Of course, she had to wipe her face to see the courtyard around her. She sighed.

"Roxy..." She gasped and covered her mouth. She looked at the charm and smiled. "Irix, I promise I'll find a way to restore Roxas... as well as Xion."


	22. Chapter 22

?'s POV

I smiled as she said that and put back on my hood. I watched her from the roof of the castle.

"Are you ready to go, Irix?" I turned my head to see a blindfolded Riku.

"Yeah..." I smiled as he opened a dark corridor, "You and Sora were right about her: she is motherly and kind."

"She always has been like that..." He sighed, "I remember when we were little, her, me, and Sora found a chocobo egg. When it hatched, Piri was always willing to help take care of it before..."

"Before what?"

He sighed, "Before that cat got a hold of it. Piri was sad for the longest time even though she refused to show it. In fact, when Sora cried, she comfort him like a mother would."

"Wow, she seems so strong..." I looked back at her, "No wonder you fell in love with her..."

"I've... had the biggest crush on her. And when I connected the dots on why she didn't like it when I raced Sora to share a paopu fruit with Kairi..." He smiled and blushed.

I growled at this, "Don't ever hurt her again! I will kick your ass if you do..."

Riku chuckled as I watched her reenter the castle. "Well, let's go..."

Sora's POV

"Donald, heal the Beast!" I yelled and jump at the... balloon heartless? Not exactly sure what heartless it was but it need to go down. It hissed at me and forcefully plowed me into a pillar.

"Sora!" Donald and Goofy yelled.

There was a light orbs that hit it and it backed away. I groaned and green energy surrounded me.

"Sora, are you okay?" I looked up to see a hand. I followed it to-

"Piri!" I took her hand and she hoist me up. I smiled, "I'm fine now that you're here!"

"Sora, remember what we said about flirting." She warned and I gulped.

"Right..." I nervously laughed.

The heartless started to move around and there was a dark smoke surrounding it. After a few moments, that thing we defeated turned into something much bigger. Piri turned to me and we made eye contact. She smirked as I knew exactly what she was thinking. I nodded as I held my keyblade in the air. She crossed it with mine.

"Light!" I called.

"Darkness!" I gasped and looked at her. Sixteen orbs surrounded us and Piri started to glow with darkness herself. I worried for her until she turned to me, "Sora, focus and let your light shine bright!"

I turned my attention to the heartless, who was charging at us. I sighed and closed my eyes, "Light shine bright..."

"That's it! Keep going!" I heard her say and I opened my eyes. I was glowing with light. "Let it loose!"

I screamed as I felt the light orbs leave our side. It hit the heartless and it disappeared. I panted as Piri and I stopped glowing.

"We... did it..." I dismissed my key and sat on the ground.

"So you think." That man in the black coat said and Piri growled at him.

"Go jump in a lake of lava, Xaldin!" She yelled and Beast tried to attack him but he disappeared. "He got away..."

As she explained what organization xiii was, I regained my strength and helped explaining. That's when Belle walked in.

"Belle!" The Beast exclaimed and ran up to her. He was silent for a few moments and Lumiere, Cogs, and Mrs Potts came in. "Belle, I'm sorry, I wasn't myself. I hope I haven't done anything to hurt you."

I looked at Piri. She blinked and sighed looking at the ground. Of course... She was thinking about Riku. He did go through that and she mentioned him earlier. I put a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at me.

"It's okay, Piri. We'll find him..." I said and she smiled, giving me a hug.

"Keep using the light, little brother..." She said and I hugged her back.

"You know I want let the darkness take over me!" I said, confidently.

Mrs Potts and Lumiere started to tell us about the legend of the rose, how true love breaks the spell.

"I HOPE he makes it..." I said and Piri elbowed me in the stomach.

"You shouldn't be so negative!" I smirked at her.

"Oh yeah? You shouldn't get your hopes up." I put my hands behind my head and she crossed her arms.

"Well, I'll have you know-"

She stopped talking when my keyblade showed up in my hand. I lifted it in the air and the design of my necklace formed at my feet. My clothes and hair danced in the wind. A keyhole formed from the rose and I pointed my keyblade at it. A beam of light shot towards it and something clicked. Right, another gate was opened.

"Do you have to go?" Belle asked.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Now, no more arguin', okay?" Goofy warned.

The Beast looked at Belle who smiled at him. He blushed and Piri giggled.

"We'll see to it." Lumiere said.

"Take care, dears." Mrs Potts smiled.

"You're welcome here, anytime!" Cogsworth said.

"Wait, Mr. Sora!" Chip came hopping to me and I knelt down one knee.

"Hey Chip!" I cupped my hands and he got on them.

"Do you guys really have to leave?" He asked.

"Yep, My friends are waiting for us. Don't worry, will come back, I promise." I smiled and he nodded, turning to Piri.

"She's pretty! Are you a princess, ma'am?" He asked.

"Well, I used be..." she scratched the back of her head.

"Nah, she still is!" I let Chip jump out of my hands and smiled, "Riku would say so, too!"

She shyly smiled as her face was a crimson red.

Piri's POV

I sat down on the bed of the cabin in the Gummi Ship. Jiminy jumped to my shoulder.

"So how did everything go?"

I paused and kept my eyes glued to the floor. "Well... I mainly had a lot of thinking time to myself."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, and I seriously thought about what is to come. And... well..." She sighed. "I need you to write a note in your journal. Don't let anyone else hear or see this."

He gasped but nonetheless did as I said. "Okay, what do you want me to write."

"Write, 'Whatever happens to Piri in the future, don't stop believing in the light. And know darkness can strengthen you, too. Stare into both and never look away. Piri asked you to keep smiling no matter what, even after she is gone'." I closed my eyes, letting tears fall. I opened them again and looked to Jiminy, who was also in tears. "I've seen the future... and that can take a trouble toll on a body."

"I know I shouldn't ask but is there anything we can to break you from this curse?" He asked.

"I... don't know..." I scooted back and hugged my knees to my chest. I saw Kawaii kitty on the pillow and picked her up. I looked at her, "But once Riku finds out what this can do to me, he'll... want to leave me..."

"Nonsense!" He said and I clenched my teeth, "I reckon he'll do anything in his power to help you!"

"Don't you get it? I'm doomed, Jiminy!" I snapped, "Nothing can save me!"

He sighed and placed a hand on my cheek, "Every curse has a thing that can break it. It's like with a poison apple. If someone eats it, only true love's kiss can awaken the person who took a bite."

I closed my eyes, "I sure hope you're right... Sorry I snapped at you Jiminy."

"It's no big deal. You're just stressed right now." He jumped off my shoulder and on to the bed, "Right now, you need to get some sleep."

I lazily flopped down and Sora came in.

"Hey, sis..." I smiled upon hearing that.

"Hello Sora!" I sat back up and yawned. "What's up?"

"Donald and Goofy said they would take on piloting. So..." He sat on the bed and laid perpendicularly to the bed. "Here I am. What's up with you?"

"Eh, not much!" I cuddled up with Kawaii. "Just helping with Jiminy's journal."

"Yep! I'm all up to date!" Jiminy jumped from the bed and ran across the floor to his cubby hole in the wall just near the closet.

I smiled and stretched, laying back down. Before I closed my eyes, I thought about the good old days when we were back on the the islands. A sudden burst of memory came to me: the one of Sora's chocobo. I giggled out loud as I remember it bit Riku.

"What 'cha laughing about?" Sora asked me.

"I was thinking about Choco..." I smiled.

"Choco..." His face suddenly lit up with reminisce, "Oh yeah! Hehe, that little chocobo that hated Riku."

"That's the one!" I giggled.

"I... still don't like cats to this day..." He sadly said as he began to fall asleep. He then got up and took off his jacket, belts, and extra leggings off, leaving his shorts and tank top on.

I scoffed and put my hood of my hoodie up, "I'm glad that damn cat disappeared after a while!"

Sora flopped down onto the foot of the bed and shut his eyes. "Yeah, despite that though... I'm glad I got to meet it."

I smiled at this and closed my eyes. Sora was so optimistic about that, thank goodness. I also noted he was mature about this, too. Just as I was dozing off, I felt something around my arm. I looked down and seen Sora snuggling with it. I rolled my eyes; still innocent...

"Sora, don't ever change..." I said and kissed his forehead.

"Mom?" I gasped and looked at him. His eyes were still closed and I relaxed.

I quietly chuckled and smiled, "Not by a long shot..."

~~~

AN l'm sorry for the delayed update on " I haven't been on here for a while but I am here and alive! life keeps me busy but I will try to update ASAP!! RR if I still have followers


End file.
